


Discoveries

by StarrySummers04



Series: Miracles Can Happen [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Pregnant Alec, Protective Magnus Bane, Protective Siblings, Rimming, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 80
Words: 43,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: As the son of a fallen angel, it turns out that Magnus has some rare Warlock traits, including fertility. When they discover that Alec is pregnant, there are so many new obstacles to navigate. Especially as there is a war against Valentine looming over the entire Shadow World...





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the beginning of Discoveries. I hope you all you've enjoyed 'Honor or Honesty'. As we have now reached the sequel, I will revert back to posting once a week unless I feel like updating sooner. This story doesn't yet have a definite number of chapter as I have currently written 34 chapters taking us up to the end of Day of Wrath, so it's likely to be a long story.

"You're pregnant, Alexander." Magnus breathed.

"I'm what?!" Alec exclaimed, visually panicking. Magnus couldn't blame him, he'd be freaking out if someone had just told him that he was pregnant.

"Pregnant." Magnus confirmed. Alec lay back on the bed, curling into Magnus' side.

"I'm too tired to process this now." Alec admitted. "It's just making me feel scared. And there's so many other things going on too. We'll talk in the morning." Alec leant up to kiss Magnus before burying his head in the side of his boyfriend's  neck and drifting off to sleep.

Magnus was glad that Alec had been able to fall asleep without too much trouble. He, on the other hand, wasn't going to sleep any time soon. Magnus was too in awe of the discovery that he could be a father. It just strengthened his love for Alexander. He would go to the end of the Earth to protect his newfound family.

Having wanted this for a long time, Magnus wasn't going to let anything get in his way of this miracle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As this chapter is only the prologue, and therefore very short, I may update again tomorrow and Sunday too.


	2. Time to Discuss

Despite his lack of sleep, Magnus felt wide awake. He couldn’t help a huge grin from braking out on his face due to the life changing revelation that had come to light less than 10 hours ago. He was going to be a dad! Something he had always wanted but had never known was possible.

Alec was gently woken by the repetitive motion of Magnus rubbing circles on his currently flat stomach. A smile formed on his face and he placed his hand over Magnus’, stilling the hand and linking their fingers.

“Hello.” Magnus greeted.

“Hi.” Alec smiled back, shyly. Then his stomach gave a horrible lurch and he threw up all over the bed. Alec coughed, allowing the contents of his stomach to empty over the bed and himself as Magnus rubbed his back.

Magnus waved his hand and the mess was gone. At least now Alec knew why this had become a regular occurrence over the past few days. “I need a shower.” Alec declared. Magnus couldn’t blame him. Alec quickly got up and walked over to the bathroom, Magnus followed after not too long. After the shower, they needed to have a discussion about what the future was going to hold.

* * *

 

Alec found the shower to be very relaxing. Having Magnus there made him feel better, it stopped his mind from wandering towards the terrifying. Once they had finished showering and had gotten dried, Alec started getting dressed whilst Magnus continued to laze around Alec’s room in his towel. “Right, there are some things we need to discuss.” Magnus stated. Alec moved to sit on his bed beside Magnus, before nodding in agreement. “Tell me how you’re feeling.” Magnus requested. Alec let out a long breath.

“I’m scared.” Alec whispered. Magnus took the Shadowhunter’s hands in his and wrapped the other arm around Alec’s shoulders.

“That’s understandable, but we’ll do this together. I’m always going to be here for you, that won’t change.” Magnus explained. Alec looked near tears.

“Thank you. I’m so scared. I didn’t know this was possible. How did it happen?” Alec asked, leaning his head against his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“I don’t know. But it’s not my area of expertise so I shall have to call in a favour from a friend.” Magnus replied.

“I need to finish getting dressed before I leave this room and begin my day of work. I don’t know what’s going to happen now, in regards to my pregnancy or Jace leaving with Valentine.” Alec stated.

“We’ll figure it out. I need to return home now anyway, I have clients to see and a friend to talk to. I’ll see you soon. I love you, Alexander.” Magnus said.

“I love you, too, Magnus.” Alec replied, pressing his lips to Magnus’.

Now he just had to try and continue as normal. Allowing someone the knowledge that things were different could prove to be dangerous.


	3. Worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the lovely comments I have received so far. I really appreciate your support with this series.

Alec did try to go about his day like normal, it wasn’t easy, what with this new discovery but he managed. Until everything turned towards Jace. Even though it had only been a matter of hours, any mention of his parabati filled Alec with dread.

But Alec was becoming more and more restless with all the lack of progress. Magnus had arrived not too long ago after Izzy had texted him to alert him about Alec’s agitation. So, the Warlock had joined in and was now using his magic to try and track Jace. Unfortunately, like everyone else, he wasn’t having any luck.

“Any word from the Clave?” Izzy asked.

“Not yet. And we’ve been trying for the past four hours. Something’s up.” Lydia replied as they walked into the Ops Centre.

“Mmm, the Clave being unhelpful? Who’s shocked? Show of hands?” Magnus joked.

“I’m worried. I can’t sense Jace through our parabati bond.” Alec told them.

“We’ll find him, Alexander.” Magnus assured.

“When we arrested Hodge, he said Valentine was on a ship. They must still be over water.” Izzy predicted.

“Pull up the waterways around New York.” Lydia instructed. So Izzy did.

“The ship couldn’t have gone too far.” Izzy assumed.

“Anything?” Alec asked, looking at Magnus who was trying to track Jace by using one of his hoodies.

“Sorry.” Magnus replied.

“There’s got to be something!” Alec exclaimed, both his emotions and his hormones threatening to get the better of him. Magnus raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t see him.”

 

“All right, listen up.” Alec announced. “I want 24/7 monitoring of the Hudson and East rivers. If you see anything unusual, you come to me first.”

“I’ve got this, Alec” Lydia stated.

“Then why haven’t you found Jace yet?” Alec barked in response.

“Don’t forget who you’re talking to. I am still the head of this Institute.” Lydia asserted.

“And my brother is still missing!” Alec argued.

“Why don’t you just take a break?” Izzy advised.

“Not now, Izzy.” Alec brushed her off.

“Isabelle’s right and it’s not a request. You’re dismissed.” Lydia ordered.

“Fine!” Alec went to storm off but Magnus caught his arm.

“Hey…” He soothed but Alec pulled his arm free and spun around to face the small group.

“Everybody, just back off!” Alec declared before leaving the room. Magnus was shocked.

* * *

 

Alec had gone up to the roof of the Institute for some fresh air. He also knew that he needed to try and get his emotions under control because he kept snapping at the people he cared about. That was where Magnus found him.

“I’m sorry for how I reacted before. It’s not personal.” Alec apologised.

“I get it. I’m a lot to get used to. I know what you’re going through, Alexander.” Magnus sympathised.

“No, I… I don’t think you do.” Alec stammered. “Jace is a part of me. Through a rune, we are both physically and emotionally connected. If he dies, a part of me dies, too. And he’s in trouble out there and there’s not a damn thing I can do about it.” Alec ranted before trying to walk away again. Magnus sighed.

“Tell me what I can do.” Alec turned back to Magnus.

“Help me track Jace. I want to use our rune. I just need your magic for the pain.” Alec requested.

“I can’t help you with this.” Magnus refused.

“Why not?” Alec demanded.

“The last time you tried to use your rune to track Jace, it almost killed you.” Magnus began.

“Why can’t you just do this one thing? After everything I’ve done for you.” Alec shouted before leaving. Again.

Magnus stayed on the roof for a while, trying to keep his emotions in check and not get angry. He could understand why Alec was so worried, it was to be expected. But Magnus wasn’t going to be able to forgive Alec easily for this. With the day’s events, Magnus could understand if last night’s discovery had been pushed to the back of Alec’s mind and he had forgotten. But Magnus hadn’t. And he wasn’t willing to do anything that could put their little miracle in danger until he’d spoken to Catarina.


	4. Aldertree Arrives

“We are at war.” Maryse declared to all the Shadowhunters stood before her in the Ops Centre. “Valentine now has the Mortal Cup, with which he is no doubt raising a new army… and one of our own had joined him.”

“Looks like the queen’s taking back her kingdom.” Izzy muttered.

“As a result, the Clave has declared a state of emergency at the Institute. Their first priority is to replace the current leadership, whom they have deemed wholly ineffectual. It is an honour to introduce the newly appointed head of the New York Institute, Clave representative, Victor Aldertree.” Maryse concluded before she stepped down to stand with the other Shadowhunters.

“Did you know about this?” Alec asked Izzy.

“No. But maybe this is why Dad went back to Idris.” Izzy suggested.

“Maryse went behind my back.” Lydia commented.

Back at the front of the room, Aldertree stepped forwards to address everyone. “My fellow Shadowhunters. It is an honour to be here with you all. We have to find Jace Wayland. He’s a Shadowhunter and we don’t leave our people behind. The answer to his location may very well lie in this room. So, I wanna speak with everyone who went on the mission where Jace disappeared. One last thing. Effective immediately, this Institute is on lockdown. But it’s only temporary. Let’s turn the Institute around.” He explained before leaving, allowing everyone to disband.

“Wait, if we’re on lockdown then who’s out there looking for Jace?” Clary asked, turning to Izzy.

“We’ll think of something. Don’t worry. Jace is tough. Valentine will never break him.” Izzy assured.


	5. Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the delay, my usual upload day is a Wednesday but it was my birthday on the fourth so I've been busy with family things and I've also been doing my courses as well as spending time with my friends. I should be back to normal next week.

As Alec was checking one of the monitors, he saw Magnus heading to the entrance of the Institute out of the corner of his eye. “Hey! Hey!” He called. Magnus stopped and turned to face Alec. “Are you going home?” Alec asked.

“Where else would I be going? My interview’s over and I’m exhausted. Besides, at my house, there’s steak and vodka.” Magnus responded. “I’d rather be there.” He added before turning to the doors again.

“Wait, you’re just… You’re not gonna help?”

“You really don’t get it, do you?” Magnus asked. “You didn’t risk anything for me, you did it for you.”

“What? Are you seriously doing this right now? Right now?” Alec shouted.

“You know damn well that I want to find Jace just as much as you do, but that’s no excuse to treat me like-”

“Well, then, what do you want from me?” Alec interrupted. Magnus took a deep breath.

“At the moment… nothing.” Magnus breathed. Before Alec had the chance to reply, the Institute’s alarms started blaring.

Alec was torn between trying to talk to Magnus and going to find out why the alarms had been sounded. In the end, the choice was made for him as Magnus left without another word.

“Who sounded the alarm?” Alec asked as he returned to the Ops Centre. When he got there, he was terrified to see a hologram of Jace with the words; ‘wanted dead or alive’ written across it.

“What’s going on?” Izzy asked as she entered the room.

“Oh, no.” Clary breathed. “Jace… Aldertree said he wanted to rescue Jace.” She claimed.

“Actually, Clary, I said I wanted to find him. And you gave me the clue that I needed to do just that.” Aldertree corrected.

“What did you tell him?” Alec asked Clary, seething with anger.

“Alec, it-” Clary tried.

“Is this everyone?” Aldertree announced.  “Fantastic. First up, all Downworlders are forbidden from entering the Institute without my prior approval. For those still present, good day. Mr Graymark…”

“I’m not leaving Jocelyn.” Luke argued. “Besides, my badge gives me access to resources that you don’t have. I can help you find Jace.”

“That’s generous of you, but I’m going to have to insist.” Aldertree smirked.

“Call me when you can.” Luke told Jocelyn. She nodded

“You too… Simon. Simon, right?” Aldertree requested.

“It’s almost dawn.” Simon defended. “I don’t have anywhere to go.”

“Hey, you’re a smart guy. I’m sure you’ll figure something out.” Aldertree responded, clapping Simon on the shoulder.

“Simon, come on.” Luke urged.

“I’ll be okay.” Simon whispered to Clary before leaving with Luke.

Aldertree clapped. “Now… let’s get to it. I’ve reviewed your statements along with the reports of your unsanctioned missions. And I can come to no other conclusion than the fact that Jace Wayland is a traitor to the Clave.” Aldertree announced.

“Jace is not a traitor.” Alec protested.

“Point of fact. Clary said that Jace called you to warn you about Valentine’s trap which got me thinking… Jace had multiple chances to kill Valentine, but chose to let him leave. Now, Valentine, Jace and the Cup are missing. Do the math.” Aldertree explained.

“There is no way we’re going to help you hunt Jace.” Clary stated.

“And I’d never ask you to. You and your friends are prohibited from any further involvement in the hunt for Jace Wayland.” Aldertree ordered.

“What?” Izzy asked, shocked.

“The rest of you, back to work. I’m lifting the lockdown on the Institute, except for Clary and Jocelyn. Given your relationship to Valentine and Jace, I want to keep a close eye on you.” Aldertree then walked away.

“This is ridiculous.” Clary claimed.

“Clary-” Jocelyn began.

“No! We cannot just sit around. Okay, they’re going to kill Jace. He’s your son.” Clary argued.

“I know you think you understand this world, but you don’t.” Jocelyn told her daughter.

“Dismissed.” Aldertree shouted.

“You can’t do this.” Alec insisted.

“See, that’s the thing about being the boss. I can and I did.” He replied.

“Then revoke the dead or alive order. Jace is one of us.” Izzy added.

“Challenging the authority of the head of the Institute is grounds for severe punishment, including de-runing.” Aldertree threatened before he actually did leave.


	6. We're Okay

Alec knew that he owed Magnus the biggest apology ever. Not only did he devalue his boyfriend, and how much Magnus actually meant to him, in his anger and worry, Alec completely forgot about his newly discovered pregnancy. And then he’d asked Magnus to help him do something that could kill their baby. He needed to go and apologise now, before it became too late.

Unfortunately for Alec, he had just gotten to the bottom of the steps leading away from the Institute when he heard “Alec!” being called sternly by his mother. “Alec, slow down.” She instructed. He stopped and allowed Maryse to catch up with him. “Where are you going?” She inquired.

“Magnus’.” Alec replied. “I couldn’t just sit in there and not do anything. He’ll help me find my brother.” Alec expanded.

“Jace is not your brother. He’s not your blood.” Maryse responded.

“He’s closer than blood. He’s my parabati.” Alec defended.

“Alec, we looked like fools taking in Valentine’s son, caring for him like our own.” Maryse tried.

“It was the right thing to do.” Alec claimed.

“It was a mistake.” Maryse disagreed. “It put our family in danger.” Maryse pulled her eldest in for a hug. “You need to forget about Jace. He made his choice.” Alec pulled away.

“Do you ever hear what you’re saying? If you kill him, you kill a part of me.” Alec argued.

“When you have a cancer, you cut it out before it destroys you. Son… life is full of hard choices.” Maryse defended, Alec scoffed.

“Don’t kid yourself. You’re not making a hard choice. You’re saving your own ass. And, unlike you, I don’t push someone away just ‘cause they’re a hard choice.” Alec countered before walking away.

* * *

 

Once he returned home, Magnus tried to go to sleep, but he was too wound up to settle down. His first task that day had been to contact Catarina. Even though things with Alec were slightly rocky at this moment in time, Magnus was always going to put the two of them first. Their baby and his number one priority.

After contacting Catarina, who said that she would be more than happy to check up on a friend of Magnus’ throughout their pregnancy, Magnus needed an out let for his pent-up energy. So, he went to the balcony to calm down in an environment that would be okay if his magic flared. This was how Alec found him.

When he reached Magnus’, Alec just let himself in. Magnus could sense his presence immediately but carried on working with his magic, leaving Alec to make the first move. “Magnus. I’m not good at apologies… but I’m… I’m sorry.” Alec stuttered.

“Continue.”

“I’m… really sorry.” Alec added.

“For?” Magnus asked.

“Look, can you just cut that out for a second?” Alec requested. Magnus released the ball of magic, which then went flying behind him and nearly hit Alec before crashing into a lamp. Magnus raised an eyebrow. “You were right. When I called off my wedding, that was for me. But this is all just… It’s new to me, and I find myself getting lost and confused.” Alec explained.

“This may surprise you, but you’re new for me too.” Magnus responded.

“Look, with Jace missing, it’s just like… the ground has shifted and I can’t keep my balance. And then to discover that I have a life growing inside of me. Just… I didn’t mean to take it out on you. I’m sorry.” Alec concluded, close to tears.

“You’re forgiven. Also… you’re great at apologies.” Magnus smiled as he adjusted the collar on Alec’s jacket. Alec looked away, blushing.

“Thanks. I’ve been working on it.” He admitted.

“Here’s the thing… we’re always going to face challenges. Especially with a baby on the way, so, when things get crazy, don’t push me away.” Magnus requested. Alec nodded as Magnus pulled him into a kiss.


	7. Catarina visits and Jace reappears

Magnus and Alec were curled up together on the sofa decided to broach the subject. “My friend, Catarina, is a healer. She’s the one I’ve called in the favour from, and Cat is more than happy to oversee your pregnancy.” Magnus informed Alec.

“Okay. Thank you. How much does she know?” Alec asked.

“Just that one of my Shadowhunter friends is pregnant and I would like her help.”

“How soon can she come and check that everything is okay? When I remember that I’m pregnant, I become terrified. I don’t know what I’m doing. When I imagined having children, I definitely wasn’t the one who ended up pregnant!” Alec ranted.

“I’ll give her a call now, and see when she’s free.” Magnus told Alec before getting up off the sofa to grab his phone and go into the bedroom.

Catarina picked up on the fourth ring. “Hello, Magnus. What can I do for you now?” She asked.

“I was wondering how soon you would be able to come over and check over my friend and the baby.” Magnus explained.

“I’m free right now, if that’s any help.” Catarina offered.

“That would be wonderful, thank you.”

“I’m going to bring a helper. You’ll understand soon enough.” Catarina told him, cryptically. Although Magnus may have had a clue as to who she was talking about. “I’ll be with you shortly.” Catarina confirmed before ending the call.

It was then that Alec ran into the room. “I can sense him. He’s on land.” Alec exclaimed.

“Catarina is on her way. But she can wait, this is important to you, and your health does have an effect on the baby. Go and find your parabati, we’ll be here when you get back.” Magnus responded, smiling fondly at his boyfriend.

“Thank you.” Alec then pressed a chaste kiss against Magnus’ lips and then he left. Magnus chuckled. He loved Alec, so very much.

* * *

 

Alec went straight back to the Institute. He needed to try and convince Aldertree that he was the one who should go and get Jace. “Jace is back. Call off your men.” Alec requested as he followed his sister into the Ops Centre. “Izzy and I will bring him back alive.”

“One step ahead of you. We got a hit on the map. We’re mobilising now.” Aldertree replied.

“You’re not listening. Go ahead and de-rune me. We won’t let you do this.” Izzy argued.

Aldertree indicated to his men. “Hold them here until we get back.” He instructed and several people surged forwards and grabbed hold of the Lightwood siblings. Aldertree then walked away.

“I’m sorry. I’ll do whatever I can to help Jace.” Lydia promised before following Aldertree. Maryse followed after too, without saying a word to either of her children.

Alec and Izzy were then manhandled to their rooms, and the men stayed to guard their doors. Alec whipped his phone out and sent a text to Magnus.

_Aldertree has me being held at the Institute. There are guards at the door but none in my room. Please can you come and get me? I love you. Alec._

* * *

 

Catarina arrived maybe ten minutes after Alec had left and her helper was none other than Tessa Gray. After Will had died, she reverted back to her maiden name. Since Magnus had been so helpful to her in the past, she felt as though there must’ve been something she could do to help him. And Catarina provided the perfect opportunity.

The three Warlocks spent twenty minutes just catching up with each other and reminiscing about the past before the conversation changed and Tessa decided it was time to grill Magnus about the reason they were there in the first place. “So, Magnus, are you going to explain to us exactly why we’re here?” Tessa asked.

“Something to do with a pregnant Shadowhunter isn’t much help.” Catarina added. “As I’m sure they have their own healers to deal with pregnancy.”

“It’s a bit more complicated than that.” Magnus commented. The women looked at him expectantly. “I’ve started seeing someone.” Magnus revealed. Both Catarina and Tessa looked at him in shock before getting over it quickly.

“That’s amazing.” Tessa squealed, surging forwards to give Magnus a hug.

“Are you going to give us anything else to go on? Or do I have to spike your drink with a truth potion?” Catarina asked. Tessa laughed.

“He’s a Shadowhunter.” Magnus began.

“You’re dating a Shadowhunter?!” Tessa exclaimed. “I never thought I’d see the day.”

“And we don’t know how, but he’s pregnant.” Magnus added.

“And it’s yours?” Catarina asked. Magnus shot her a dirty look. “I have to ask! Warlock’s can’t have children, so how is he pregnant?”

“He was a virgin when we met.” Magnus countered. “And I don’t know how! He’s so shy. I’ve made most of the advances.”

“I’m sure you would’ve made most of the advances anyway.” Tessa commented.

“Most people are considered virginal when compared to you!” Catarina joked.

It was then that Magnus’ phone chimed, alerting him to a text. “Is that him?” Tessa asked, quite eager to meet the man that could have this effect on their friend.

“Yes. I need to Portal him here. They’ve trapped him at the Institute. All he wanted was to help find his parabati.” Magnus replied.

“At least tell us his name before he arrives.” Tessa begged.

“Alec Lightwood.”


	8. First Check up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has continued to follow this story as it progresses. I really can't thank any of you enough for all of the love and support you have shown me. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Alec knew that all eyes were on him the moment he stepped through the Portal. He didn’t say anything as he didn’t know what Magnus had told these two women. “You must be Alec.” A brunette woman stated, standing up to greet him. Alec moved to stand with Magnus, obviously, these women were friends of his boyfriend but unfortunately for Alec, that didn’t make him any less nervous. “I’m Tessa.” She introduced. The woman with white hair and blue skin also stood up and then introduced herself as Catarina, even though Alec had assumed that after Tessa had introduced herself.

“Right.” Catarina began. “Magnus has told us that the two of you are together and that you’re pregnant.” Alec nodded. “What are you hoping to achieve by having me- us, here?”

“We were hoping that maybe you could give us some answers.” Magnus told her.

“I was asking Mr. Lightwood.” Catarina chided, looking at Magnus. “What are your thoughts on having us here, Mr. Lightwood?”

“I just want to know how our baby is doing.” Alec answered, honestly. Tessa smiled.

“Are you looking forwards to having a child?” She asked. Alec nodded, he still felt very shy.

Magnus moved to sit down next to Alec who had moved to the sofa after the introductions had been made. Magnus knew that his angel generally preferred to keep to himself and that new groups of people could be a struggle. And both Catarina and Tessa were aware of his pregnancy, which was bound to cause him more anxiety than usual.

“What I don’t understand, Magnus, is exactly why I’m here.” Catarina stated.

“Or me.” Tessa added. “Okay, I came because I am being nosey.” Alec smiled. Magnus had some really good friends.

“You’re a healer, Cat. And there’s no one else I trust to take care of the two most important people in my life.” Magnus replied.

Catarina smiled. “I’m honoured. And I think you’re right to not trust the Clave with this.”

“They are so much more powerful now than when Will and I had our little ones. I can’t imagine what they’d do to poor Alec and your baby.” Tessa agreed.

“They’d probably kill our baby. Let’s be realistic.” Magnus answered. Alec burrowed closer into his boyfriend’s side. The two female Warlocks shared a look; it was so clear how much Magnus and Alec loved each other. It didn’t matter to them that one of them was a Warlock, a Downworlder and the other was a Shadowhunter, they were just two people in love. Alec reminded Tessa of Will and Jem, although definitely more Jem than Will if the way he kept quiet and to himself was any indication.

“Right.” Catarina announced as she stood up. “Let’s have a look at your baby.” Tessa was at her side and the two women conjured anything that they would need into Magnus’ main room. There was an ultrasound machine, that was the one thing that Alec was able to recognise as it looked very similar to the one at the Institute. “Magnus, I’m going to need you to move. Alec, I want you to lie on your back and lift your shirt up. How far along are you?” Catarina asked.

“I don’t know.” Alec mumbled, cheeks burning.

“So, you’ve had sex without a condom on multiple occasions?” Catarina questioned for extra clarification. Magnus nodded. Alec was ready to die of embarrassment.

“With the exception of our first time, I don’t think we’ve used condoms at all.” Magnus mused. Alec was now hiding his face in one of the cushions from the sofa. Both Catarina and Tessa were trying to bite back laughter.

“Let’s get back on track.” Tessa suggested. Alec nodded in agreement. Magnus then got up to allow Alec to lie down and he then lifted his shirt up to reveal his currently flat stomach. There was definitely nothing to see which indicated that he couldn’t possibly be very far along at all. Catarina only confirmed that.

She squirted the cold gel on Alec’s stomach before putting the ultrasound wand over it. With the screen angled away from them, Alec and Magnus had to wait in anticipation before they could see anything. And they didn’t want to wait any longer.

Then, Tessa turned the screen around and Alec’s breath caught in his throat. There was hardly anything to see, a tiny blob, no bigger than a pea, but both men were in awe. This was their baby, a life that had been created by them, with their love for each other. “Our little sweet pea…” Magnus breathed, near tears.

“Judging by the size of your baby and the subtle changes in your hormone levels, I will predict that you can’t be any more than three weeks along, although it may be more like two. That’s why Magnus is still able to feel the baby as a source of his magic, instead of an entirely independent one.” Catarina explained.

“But everything’s okay? Our baby is fine?” Alec asked, worry written all over his face. Magnus had a matching expression.

“Everything is going well. Your body seems to be adjusting naturally and the baby is as developed as they should be for how far along you are.” Catarina confirmed.

Alec and Magnus breathed a sigh of relief before Magnus pulled Alec into a gentle and loving kiss. “I love you so much, never forget that.” He told his angel.


	9. Mystery Remains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the continued love that you have all shown for this story. I apologise for the late update this week but life is busy at the moment.

After Catarina and Tessa left, Alec finally felt like he could breathe again. There was nothing wrong with either of the female Warlocks but something felt off about being in their company for an extended period of time. Alec was curled up into himself on the sofa, whilst Magnus was pouring over a selection of large books in the hopes of finding something, anything to go on about Alec’s pregnancy. Although he was currently finding nothing, Magnus still had hope. Realistically, they shouldn’t have been able to conceive at all, so how did it happen?

A couple of hours later, Magnus walked back into the main room only to find that Alec had fallen asleep, and Chairman Meow was curled up on his stomach. Magnus’ heart leapt at the sight. He was so lucky that he was able to call this scene his own little family. Magnus decided to go back to his office and search through some more of his books.

Once Alec was rested enough, he awoke, still on the sofa but now accompanied by a cat. Alec found this slightly odd as none of Magnus’ cats had ever shown him this much affection before. Maybe they could also sense the pregnancy. Alec carefully removed the cat and stretched as he got up before leaving to go and find Magnus.

When Alec found Magnus, he was once again sat at his desk, trying to get through a mountain of reading. He looked up when Alec entered the room. “Hello, angel. How are you feeling?” Magnus asked.

“I’m good. I’m just so relieved that our little one is okay. I didn’t realise how worried I was about something being wrong until Catarina confirmed that everything is fine.” Alec admitted.

“If anything was wrong, I may have been able to sense it, as it involves my magic. I would have asked Cat to come and help sooner.” Magnus promised.

“I know. But that doesn’t change the fact that I am going to worry because this is our baby.” Alec responded.

“Are you tired? I’ve noticed that the changes brought on by our little sweet pea are leaving you drained.”

“Bed time cuddles are the best.” Alec agreed. Magnus got up from his office chair and gently guided his angel to their bedroom.

“Make yourself comfortable.” Magus instructed as he went over to his dressing table and took off all of his jewellery before starting to remove his make-up.

Alec went into the bathroom to use the toilet and brush his teeth before re-emerging and getting into his bed clothes. Since discovering his pregnancy, Alec had taken to wearing baggy jumpers both in bed, and whilst relaxing around the loft. Magnus found it adorable, it only made him love the Shadowhunter more.

Now that Magnus had removed his make-up, preferring to do so by hand that with his magic, he then removed his clothes, with the exception of his boxers, and climbed into bed beside Alec. Alec then immediately turned so he was cuddled into the Warlock’s side. They fell asleep wrapped up in each other’s arms.


	10. Mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the continued support for this story. I apologise for the delay in posting. My dog was ill and then I had a sickness bug so things have been a little hectic. We're all okay now though. Anyway, on with the story.

Alec awoke the next morning and immediately had to head to the bathroom before he threw up everywhere. Magnus was alerted to this when he was jolted out of his slumber as Alec made his dash for the bathroom. Of course, morning sickness was an unavoidable part of being pregnant but Alec wasn’t the only one who suffered because of it. Magnus was suffering because Alec was. If his Shadowhunter was unhappy, so was Magnus.

Magnus looked at the clock and knew that neither of them were going to get anymore sleep as it had almost reached the time that Alec usually set his alarm for. He needed to get back to the Institute before anyone of importance realised that he was gone, especially Aldertree. Magnus then got out of bed and wandered through to the bathroom, he needed to check on his Alexander. Upon entering the bathroom, Magnus found Alec hugging the toilet from where he was curled up on the floor, his head resting against the seat. Alec was also covered in sweat. It looked as though he was ill.

When his boyfriend entered the room, Alec looked up. Magnus could hardly believe how young and vulnerable he looked in that moment. He looked very unlike your typical Shadowhunter. Magnus moved over to where Alec was sat and helped him up off the floor, initially, Alec was a little unsteady on his own feet but with the support from Magnus, he managed to stand properly. “I need a shower.” Alec stated.

“Good morning to you, too.” Magnus joked. Alec cracked a smile before taking off his baggy jumper and loose fitting pyjama bottoms and getting into the shower. The Warlock decided against joining Alec in the shower and ventured through to the kitchen to make some plain toast and a cup of tea for Alec. He wanted to ensure that his pregnant boyfriend had eaten something before he went back to the Institute. Alec hadn’t had much of an appetite for the last few days so Magnus was constantly trying to coax him into eating something. Especially as Izzy was the resident chef at the Institute, and everyone was well aware of the fact that she can’t actually cook.

After Alec had finished showering, he had to summon all of the effort that he possessed to get dressed and ready to head to the Institute before crawling back into the bed that he shares with Magnus. He then went through to the kitchen to find the Warlock leaning against one of the counters, cradling a hot drink in his hands. Alec adored moments like this, first thing in a morning when it was just him and Magnus. Neither of them had any reason to be guarded, so Magnus didn’t have any of his usual make-up or jewellery on and Alec had no weapons, not even glamoured ones. They were being one hundred percent open with each other.

“I made you some breakfast.” Magnus revealed as he handed Alec the mug of tea and placed the plate down in front of him. “Eat.” Magnus instructed before he could protest. Alec reluctantly picked up a slice of toast and began to eat it. Magnus smiled triumphantly.

Once Alec had eaten as much of the toast as he could manage and had drank his cup of tea, he got up from the table. “I need to go back now. Before Aldertree notices that I’m gone.” Alec frowned. “I’ll try to be back at some point tonight but will keep you informed.”

“Just make it back to me in one piece, time doesn’t matter. As long as you and our little sweet pea are safe.” Magnus replied, wrapping his arms around Alec’s waist and leaning up for a kiss. Alec placed his arms on the Warlock’s shoulders and met him halfway. They only separated once the need for air became too much. Magnus pulled away and created a portal, ready to take the Shadowhunter back to his room at the Institute.


	11. Blame

When Alec got back to his room, he noticed his phone laying on one of the bedside tables. Worried that he may have missed something important, Alec scooped it up and hurriedly read through all of his missed calls and texts. He couldn’t believe it, Jocelyn had tried to kill Jace. After all of the trouble they had gone through to try and wake her up from the potion that Ragnor brewed, and this was how she repaid them. Alec changed into his workout gear and went to the training room, he had some anger to expel.

“Alec, are you okay?” Clary asked, when she discovered his assaulting a punching bag.

“Pretty bold of you to show your face here.” Alec remarked.

“I can explain.” Clary defended.

“Unless your explanation can bring Jace back, save it.”

“Alec, Jace is my brother, too.” Clary stated calmly.

“You barely know him. I grew up with him. I fought by his side. He’s my brother. He’s my best friend.” Alec began.

“Alec…” Clary breathed, reaching out to rest a hand on Alec’s arm. He fiercely pulled it out of her grasp. “Alec, I want Jace back just as much as you do. I… I am not my mother.”

“How well do I even know you? I mean, you show up out of nowhere, you convince my brother, you convince me to search for your mother. And the next thing I know, Jace is gone. And your mother is the one trying to kill him.” Alec ranted.

“I had nothing to do with that, Alec. I would never hurt Jace.” Clary assured.

“Since you’ve arrived, you’ve caused nothing but problems. My family lost their birthrignt. Izzy was almost de-runed. And now Valentine has my parabati. And it’s all because of you.” Alec claimed.

“Alec…” Izzy whispered.

“I’m sorry.” Clary said, tears threatening to overwhelm her.

“Alec, this isn’t her fault.” Izzy added.

“When are you gonna realise that you don’t belong here?” Alec asked Clary. “You never have.” He then left the training room, ignoring Izzy who was calling after him.

Upon returning to his room, Alec let the tears flow. It had taken all of his willpower to hold them in whilst talking to Clary. Damn this pregnancy and all of the wild emotions it was bringing.


	12. Orders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all for the continued support and love that you show for me and the story. I'm sorry for the late update but things have been hectic at work.

When the notice came, everyone headed to the Ops Centre to see what was going on. Lydia was briefing everyone that had been summoned on what the latest development were, regarding Valentine. “There’s a clear pattern. Young, strong, highly skilled fighters, all abducted from boxing clubs, dojos and gyms. Valentine must’ve realised that even with the Mortal Cup, creating new Shadowhunters isn’t easy. He needs mundanes that are more likely to survive the conversion.”

“When did the briefing start? Nobody told me.” Clary asked, looking at Izzy.

“That wasn’t an accident.” Izzy admitted.

“Your job is to stake out potential targets, and catch the Circle members when they try to abduct them. We capture a Circle member, we have a shot at Valentine.” Lydia ordered.

“And Jace. That’s how we get to him before they try and kill him.” Alec whispered to his younger sister.

“Just keep your cool in front of the boss.” Izzy advised.

“You have your orders. Dismissed.” Lydia called as Clary ran over to her, begging to be allowed on this mission. Aldertree dismissed her immediately.

“The Lightwood’s are also too close to this.” Aldertree informed Lydia. “With Jace still out there, it clouds their judgement.”

“Alec and Izzy are the best we’ve got. They stay in.” Lydia insisted before walking away.

Clary then walked over to where Alec and Izzy were stood. “Izzy… Izzy, please. You wouldn’t want to be benched on this. Let me come with you.” Clary pleaded.

“Did you not hear me before? There’s no place for you here.” Alec repeated. “Let’s go, Izzy.” He then turned and left, needing to prepare for the mission.

* * *

 

The first thing Alec did to try and prepare for carrying out these orders was alerting Magnus to the new developments. Magnus had been so overprotective since they’d discovered Alec’s pregnancy, it was endearing but it meant that Alec had to inform his lover when he was sent out on a mission, and what it was likely to entail.

Catarina hadn’t said anything to them about not going on missions for the Clave, so he thought it would be fine. But Magnus did need to know that the Shadowhunter was unlikely to make it back for some time.


	13. Fight Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say a huge I'm sorry to all of you for my lack of updates this month. I've not given up on this story, honest. Things have been a little crazy to put it lightly but I'm sure it has been for all of you too

Alec and Izzy made their way to the boxing club, it was quite popular with good fighters and was bound to be one of the next hits on Valentine’s list. A guard let them inside. “They said the best fighters in the city come here.” Alec remarked.

“It’s only a matter of time before Valentine hits this place.” Izzy agreed.

There was currently a fight going on, two bald men, built like brick walls, were punching each other. After it was over, Izzy complimented the winner. “You got some moves.” She stated.

“Yeah? How about I take you home and show you some of those moves, up close and personal?” He suggested. Izzy giggled.

“That’s funny. You really think you have a chance with her?” Alec asked, going into protective older brother mode.

“And who are you?” The fighter asked.

“I’m the guy who’s gonna put you down if you don’t shut your mouth.” Alec replied.

“Why don’t you come up and try, pretty boy?” He goaded. Alec went to step forwards but Izzy stopped him.

“I got this.” She smiled. Alec was kinda grateful, as much as he loved fighting and proving himself to people, no one could say what would happen to the baby if he got injured. “What are you waiting for? Let’s go.” Izzy instructed.

“I don’t fight girls, especially hot ones.” The fighter leered. It made Alec’s skin crawl, and it wasn’t even aimed at him.

“Then I guess it’s gonna be really one sided.” Izzy replied. She then repeatedly kicked the guy in the face until he fell to the floor. Once he was lying on his back, Izzy put a foot against his throat. “Still wanna take me home?” She laughed.

* * *

 

After the fight was over, the men started to leave. This meant that Alec and Izzy had to be quick in order to prepare for when the Circle member appeared.

The man that Izzy had beaten was crouching on a mat, pressing a bag of ice his right eye. “A chick did that to you?” Another member of the club asked, laughing as he walked past.

“Yeah, I’d like to see you fight that chick, break you like a twig.” He replied.

Suddenly, all of the electricity in the room started to crackle and the lights began to flicker. Someone ran over and tried to grab the guy, only to be stopped by Alec. Izzy then removed her glamour to reveal that she had been the one posing as the fighter.

Alec threw the Circle member against a door and had withdrawn his seraph blade. Izzy used her whip to yank the seraph blade from the hand of the Circle member. He looked surprised to see her but upon a quick glance around the room, he saw the man he had been instructed to abduct was hidden away, slumped against a wall. Unconscious.

“Tell us where Valentine is.” Izzy ordered.

“Where is he?” Alec demanded, pointing his blade at the man and inching closer. The Circle member whipped out a dagger and held it against his own throat. Alec moved closer again. But the man used the blade to slit his throat. He died almost instantly. “No!” Alec shouted in frustration.


	14. New Client

Back at the loft, Magnus was dealing with the demands from some of his clients. His next client had just arrived through a Portal. “You didn’t tell me that Portal travel was gonna make me wanna barf.” Simon stated, placing a hand on the coffee table to steady himself. Magnus looked up from the potion he was in the process of making and closed the Portal.  
“You’ll get used to it.” He replied.  
“Hopefully sooner rather than later.” Simon added.  
“So, what’s the emergency?” Magnus asked, wanting to get to the point as quickly as possible. He does have other clients to see today.  
“I need you help tracking down your friend, Camille. You’re the only person I know who knows her as well as Raphael.” Simon explained as he followed Magnus around the loft. Magnus was trying to find the necessary ingredients for the potion he was currently working on.  
“I know her better, in fact. Which also means that I know how stupid it is to go looking for her.” Magnus corrected. He could understand why Alec was so easily infuriated by the young vampire. By now, Magnus had found the ingredients he had been looking for and made his way back into the main room.  
“I know she could be holding a grudge about the whole blackmail-” Simon began.  
“Could be?” Magnus interrupted. “Camille’s absolute favourite thing is holding grudges. I forgot her six hundredth and seventh birthday which isn’t even-”  
“I can forget about my nineteenth birthday if we don’t find her. So, please, can you take a break from your day job and help a vamp out?” Simon requested.  
“Lucky for you, this potion will take a few hours to stew. But it’ll cost you.” Magnus agreed.  
“Okay.” Simon breathed. Magnus smiled before getting a pair of scissors and cutting out some of Simon’s hair. “Hey!” He protested as Magnus placed the hair in a jar labelled; ‘vampire hair.’  
“I’ve been running low.” Magnus explained. Simon grimaced in acknowledgement.

* * *

The last thing Magnus wanted to do was help look for Camille. Ever since their break-up, back in the late 1800s, he’s been more than content with never seeing her again. Clearly, the universe had other plans. All he wanted to do today was deal with his clients before Alexander came home and then spend some time with his pregnant boyfriend. If he managed to deal with his clients quickly then Magnus was going to continue his search for an explanation for Alec’s pregnancy.  
Unfortunately, it felt as though everyone was against them spending time together as Alec had sent Magnus a text earlier that day to inform him of a mission he was being sent on. It always made Magnus worry. But, for now, he needs to help the vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for putting up with me. I know that my schedule has gone out of the window and I am trying to fix it but life is hectic. I hope you all have a wonderful new year and that the holiday season has gone well.


	15. Agra

“Portalling is not my thing.” Simon announced as he and Magnus stepped through. “Is there, like, a YouTube tutorial I can watch?”  
“Practice makes perfect.” Magnus replied.  
“Wait, are we in India?” Simon asked, looking at the Taj Mahal.  
“Welcome to Agra.”  
“Wait, Camille lives in India?” Simon asked as Magnus led him into a house.  
“Camille lives where ever she wants. Homes all over the globe. She’s always like to spend the winters in Agra. She loves the smell of lotus blossoms.” Magnus explained.  
“Who doesn’t?” Simon muttered.  
“Hmm. I recognise that.” Magnus stated as they walked into the central room. “Ming Dynasty. Of course I recognise it. It’s mine.” He added when he picked it up.  
“Well, unless she’s in that vase, she’s not here. So, come on. You said there are, like, sixty-two other rooms we have to search.” Simon exclaimed, picking up a katana.  
“You go on. I have a few things Camille never returned after one of our many break ups. I wanna find them.” Magnus replied. What he would give to be curled up at home with Alec. He’d rather be anywhere but here. Here, where he may run into Camille.  
“So, you’re not gonna help me find her?”  
“I Portaled you to India. The rest of your sire squabble is all on you. Now, go. And find me when you’re ready to leave. Preferably, after you’ve dealt with Camille.” Magnus responded.  
“Right, because why would you need a powerful Warlock when you’ve got a scrappy nerd from Brooklyn?” Simon questioned.  
“What are you so afraid of?” Magnus asked, disinterestedly.  
“Where do I start? Elevators. Snakes. Clowns. Raphael trying to burn my junk off-”  
“You’re a vampire, Simon. You’re tougher than you think. Honestly, it’s time to man up.” Magnus instructed as he indicated for Simon to leave.

* * *

Wandering around, Magnus found many things that belonged to him, he even had to summon a bag to put them all in. “Why do they always seem to get my bad side?” He asked himself, looking at a portrait of himself and Camille. It had to be at least one hundred years and fifty years old, there was no reason for Camille to keep it on display.  
He wandered a little further when something caught his eye. A keris. It made him shiver. Nothing good ever came from that keris. After finding it, Magnus decided to look for Simon instead. He was ready to go home. Back to his Alexander.  
Magnus Portaled to various rooms before finding Simon who yelped when he entered the room. “Hey, Magnus.” Simon greeted.  
“There you are. And there he is!” Magnus exclaimed, having noticed the cobra in the room. “My baby.”  
“Your baby?” Simon asked in disbelief.  
“I created him for Camille ages ago. Turned out to be very fitting, a snake for a snake. The best gift I ever gave.” Magnus claimed.  
“Great. Well, then, maybe don’t include me on your Christmas list.” Simon chuckled.  
“He didn’t scare you, did he?” Magnus asked, remembering something Simon had said earlier about being scared of snakes.  
“No, of course not. I encantoed him. No big.”   
Magnus smiled.


	16. Alternate Searching Methods

“Aldertree’s strategy isn’t working.” Alec complained.

“We’ve only been to one gym so far. We have to be patient.” Izzy stated.

“The Circle members all took the same oath. They’ll keep slitting their throats before they tell us anything.” Alec insisted.

“Do you have any other ideas?”

“Put in a request for a maritime mission. Take out a vessel ourselves.” Alec suggested.

“Alec, the ship is glamoured, it won’t show up on sonar.” Izzy pointed out.

“Well, it can’t hide from us if we run right into it.”

“It’s a pretty big ocean out there.” Izzy smiled. “Look… you know he’s not hurt, otherwise, you would have felt something, right?”

“I don’t feel anything, Izzy. That’s what scares me.” Alec admitted. It was the truth, just not the whole truth.

At the moment, there was so much going on, Alec could barely figure out which bit to focus on and when. Currently, Jace was his main focus. This often happened whenever he was at the Institute. He also used this time to focus on Aldertree and the Clave, occasionally his parents too. When he was at home with Magnus, Alec would allow his focus to shift towards his pregnancy. But it wasn’t easy to keep things separated.

* * *

 

“We should look at the aerial drones.” Alec suggested as he walked through the Institute with Izzy by his side. Maybe he would get to see Magnus tonight after all.

“We’ve already done that.” Izzy reminded him.

“So we do it again. Maybe we didn’t look closely enough.” Alec theorised.

“Alec, I know you’re upset, but this is just-”

“You don’t know, Izzy.” Alec snapped. “I need him.”

“I know.” Izzy whispered.

Just as the pair got through the door that leads to the living quarters, someone shouted. “Alec! Isabelle!” Jocelyn called, chasing after them. “I may have a way.”

“How did you get that?” Izzy asked, looking at the stone that Jocelyn was holding up. “Only the Iron Sisters have access to Adamas.”

“Luke’s mother is an Iron Sister. She told him about an ancient way to communicate through the parabati bond. Through your linked spirits.” Jocelyn explained.

“Oh, I see. So, you want me to help you find my brother so you can try and kill him again?” Alec guessed, before turning to walk away.

“No. I want to find Clary. She was kidnapped by Dot. Valentine must be behind this.” Jocelyn told them.

“Why should we trust you?” Alec asked quietly.

“Look, I know how much your brother means to you. And Clary means just as much to me. I will do anything to get her back.” Jocelyn replied. Izzy turned to Alec.

“What other choice do we have?” She asked.

Alec didn’t know what to do as he led both Isabelle and Jocelyn into his room. He couldn’t refuse, as that would immediately give away the fact that something was different, besides, he does really want to find Jace, Alec misses his brother, more than anything. It’s a constant pain, part of him is literally missing. But if he goes through with it, what effect will it have on the baby? The baby created out of his and Magnus’ love for each other.

 


	17. Help

“If Luke’s had the stone all along, why didn’t he say anything when Jace first went missing?” Izzy questioned. Alec was now laying on his bed, having decided to go through with using the Adamas to search for Jace.  
“I’ll be honest. There are some serious risks involved.” Jocelyn admitted.  
“What kind of risks?”  
“The parabati that initiates the contact… it can be taxing on their body. On their mind-” Jocelyn began.  
“Izzy, it’s fine.” Alec interrupted.  
“I’m not liking the sound of this. Taxing how?” She questioned.  
“We’re not sure. Of the few people who have tried it, not many have come back to talk about it.” Jocelyn explained.  
“Forget it. He’s not doing it.” Izzy instructed.  
“I agree with Izzy. We can find Jace and Clary another way.” Alec agreed.  
“But this could be one of the easiest ways to find them both!” Jocelyn protested.  
“Easy!” Izzy screeched. “Alec could die in the process!”  
“I’m trying to help.” Jocelyn claimed.   
“I’ve already lost both parents to Idris and a brother to Valentine. I refuse to lose Alec too.” Izzy stated.  
Jocelyn left the room, realising that neither Alec or Izzy were going to change their minds.  
“I would’ve expected to fight me on this. Not agree.” Izzy told Alec.  
“Usually, I would.” Alec admitted.  
“Why didn’t you? What’s changed?” Izzy questioned.  
“Now is not the time.” Alec responded, getting up off of his bed.  
“Where are you going?” Izzy asked.  
“Home.”

* * *

 

“Listen, Antiques Roadshow, you got all of your stuff back, but Raphael still wants to kill me, and Camille is nowhere to be found.” Simon nagged.  
“We might not have her, but at least we have this.” Magnus concluded, holding up the box from the serpent statue.  
“This? From inside the serpent statue? This helps me how?” Simon replied, taking the box from Magnus.  
“If Camille had that snake guarding it, it must be precious to her. Maybe you can use what’s inside it to lure her back. If you can get it open.”  
“How?” Simon asked.  
“I wish I knew. Whatever it is, it has wards to keep Warlocks like me, out.” Magnus explained.  
“Maybe I can, uh, pry it open.” Simon suggested, picking up the keris.   
“NO!” Magnus shouted, running over to Simon. “Not with this. It’s too important.”  
“You know what else is important? The parts Raphael wants to burn off me if we don’t find Camille.” Simon added.  
“We’ll figure it out, Simon.” Magnus assured.  
“We?”  
“When I was a boy… discovering my powers, I had no one. I had to figure out the Downworld all on my own. It was awful. So, I vowed to myself that if I ever found someone in a similar situation, I’d try to make sure that they didn’t have to go at it alone.” Magnus explained.  
“So, you’re gonna be, like, my Downworld sponsor, Cool.” Simon gushed.  
“Let’s not get carried away. I said I’ll try. Even though I’ve lived more centuries that I’d like to admit, it doesn’t mean I’m patient.” Magnus added.  
“Noted.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay with this story but I recently watched Call Me By Your Name and fell down the wormhole of Armie Hammer and Timothée Chalamet. Thank you for your patience and continued support with this story. I promise it's not been abandoned.   
> Peace and love.

After Alec had gotten re-dressed, he headed back to the loft. Alec was thrilled, he was going to be able to sleep well tonight. For some reason, he always sleeps better beside Magnus. Hopefully, the Warlock would be done with work for the day and they would be able to spend some time together.

Alec’s mind kept going back to the conversation he’d had with Izzy. He was so close to telling her about the baby but they’d never discussed telling anyone. Alec didn’t want to tell anyone without Magnus being present.

Upon entering the loft, Alec noted that there were lots of new things, things that certainly hadn’t been there when he’d left that morning. Another thing that he noticed was Simon. The annoying mundane turned vampire was sat in a chair opposite Magnus, who was very focused on a potion he was brewing. Magnus looked up when he felt Alec walk through the wards. “Hello, angel. How did the mission go?” He asked.

“Not to plan. I’ll tell you more later.” Alec replied.

“Okay. I’m just finishing up here and then you can tell me.” Magnus smiled.

Alec went through to their bedroom and then on through to the bathroom. While he would usually have a shower, Alec decided to have a bath today. He needed the relaxation. After running the bath and adding bubbles, Alec slipped out of his clothes before getting in. Once in the bath, Alec let his eyes fall closed.

* * *

 

Back in the main room, Magnus was just putting the finishing touches on a batch of potions he was making. Having finished. Having finished the long-winded potion required by one of his clients, he began to make some anti-nausea potions for Alec. Simon didn’t know this, neither did Alec, and they both assumed that it was something for a client. It could have been for a client, pregnant Werewolves, Seelies and Shadowhunters often came to him when they were expecting so Magnus always liked to ensure that he had plenty.

It took Magnus quite a while to convince Simon to leave, but he could understand why. The young vampire hardly had anyone, especially since he’d become a vampire. Magnus had managed to stop himself from inviting Simon to live in the loft, it wasn’t very safe for a newly turned vampire to be living with a werewolf pack and Magnus was concerned that they weren’t looking after him properly. Luke wouldn’t be the reason behind it, but he couldn’t always be there, and who was supplying Simon with the blood necessary to survive?

Once Simon had left, Magnus made his way through to the bedroom that he shared with Alec. His Shadowhunter had returned almost an hour ago and Magnus hadn’t seen or heard anything from him since. Usually, Alec would’ve claimed that Magnus was taking too long and come to see what was happening. That question was answered when Magnus entered the bathroom and found Alec curled up asleep in the bath. “Alec…” He called gently. Alec stirred and groggily looked up at Magnus. “Simon’s gone. It’s just us.” Magnus told him, kneeling down next to the bath. Alec sat up and removed the plug from the bath before Magnus grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Alec’s shoulders as they both stood up.


	19. Lazy Evenings

After getting out of the bath, Alec went back through to the bedroom to put on his pyjamas. There was no point in getting dressed properly as they’d be going to bed soon. Magnus went straight through to the kitchen to sort out some food as neither of them had eaten since lunch and Alec was currently eating for two. After getting dressed, Alec just climbed into bed, he was tired and had very little energy. The day had completely drained him, especially after the altercation with Jocelyn. Alec could still hardly believe what had happened, Jocelyn had tried to get him to risk not just his own life, but the baby’s as well. Just because she wanted to find Clary.

Alec didn’t know if it was worth mentioning to Magnus, it was bound to make the Warlock very unhappy and Alec wasn’t sure if it would make things more difficult than they already were. Knowing that Magnus was currently getting some food, Alec grabbed a book from the bedside table and began to read it.

Back in the kitchen, Magnus was trying to decide on what food he should sort for Alec and himself. He knew that Alec was struggling with what he could and couldn’t eat and finally settled on soup. Surely that wouldn’t upset Alec’s stomach too much. Due to the fact that he hadn’t had much of a chance to spend time with his boyfriend today, Magnus decided against making the soup himself, instead, he just made some appear and took it through to the bedroom where Alec was.

When Magnus entered the room, Alec folded the corner of the page to mark his place in the book before putting it back on the bedside table and moving to go and help the Warlock with the food he currently balanced on a tray. Magnus motioned for Alec to stay seated, so the Shadowhunter stayed where he was. Magnus then placed the tray on the other bedside table before handing one bowl to Alec, and taking the other for himself. “Thank you.” Alec murmured.

“Anything for you, Alexander. You are my angel.” Magnus replied. Alec blushed, he often did when Magnus complimented him.

Despite hardly doing anything, both Alec and Magnus were perfectly content with the way the evening had gone. Nothing specific needed to happen in order for them to have a good time together, just being in each other’s company was enough.


	20. Morning Routine

Upon awakening the next morning, Alec was surprised to find that his Warlock was still asleep. Magnus was a morning person and usually woke before the sun rose. Alec would’ve loved to stay where he was and watch Magnus sleep, but their baby had other ideas. As was becoming normal for Alec these mornings, he had to get out of the warm bed he was sharing with his boyfriend and dash to the bathroom to empty the contents of his stomach. Yet again, Magnus was alerted to this as Alec got out of bed and jolted him. Being the dutiful and caring boyfriend that he was, Magnus went to join Alec in the bathroom.

Instead of getting upset or annoyed at the fact that every morning began this way, Alec smiled to himself. He loved the fact that he was going to be a father. This was the main thing that upset Alec on the discovery of his sexuality as he was not going to be able to have children with the one he loved because Shadowhunters are very traditional about the whole opposite sex marriages. Sure, men can get pregnant in the shadow World, but you very rarely heard about it as they tended to be outcasts.

Magnus both loved and hated the new morning routine. The knowledge that he could have a child was incredible! All his life, Magnus had thought that he was unable to have children due to being infertile like most Warlocks. Instead, he had taken young Downworlders under his wing. Magnus disliked the morning routine because he hated to see those he loved and cared about in such a state or in distress. And there was no one he loved more than Alexander Lightwood.

After Alec had finished throwing up and felt able to stand again, Magnus helped him get to his feet. Alec then went through to the bedroom to get dressed so that he was ready to head to the Institute for the day. Magnus then went through to the kitchen to get himself a cup of coffee, normally, despite being a morning person, Magnus couldn’t function properly without at least one cup of coffee but having to be up during the night and first thing in a morning to take care of Alec, Magnus was getting much better at functioning for an hour or two without a cup of coffee. When saying that he has to be up during the night with Alec, Magnus doesn’t mean it harshly. He knows that it’s completely his choice as to whether he gets up to take care of his Alexander, but since it’s Magnus’ child and neither of them knew this could happen, he feels as though the least he can do is get up to comfort Alec whenever necessary during the night or in the mornings.

Since Alec was no longer able to drink coffee, he would either have tea or hot chocolate. This morning, he was having a cup of tea. As Alec wasn’t getting hungry in a morning, Magnus would make him a couple of slices of plain toast so Alec could eat it absentmindedly whilst checking his phone for any alerts or messages.

Once his toast had been eaten and Alec had drunk most of his tea, it was time to head to the Institute. Magnus got up to open a Portal and to say goodbye to the Shadowhunter. “I love you, Alexander.” Magnus smiled, leaning in to give Alec a quick kiss.

“I love you too.” Alec replied as he stepped through the Portal and arrived at the entrance to the Institute.


	21. Unexpected Turn

Alec slightly regretted his decision to return to the Institute. He had to deal with the glares that Jocelyn kept shooting him. Unfortunately, by offering him the adamas, Alec was given a very difficult choice. Of course he wanted to find Jace, that was and would continue to be one of his main priorities, but the child he was currently carrying, Magnus’ child, their child, was always going to come top of the list. Even above his parabati.

Shortly after getting to his room, Alec was hit with an incredible wave of nausea that coincided with the feeling of immense pain, radiating from his parabati rune. Not having the strength to deal with both at the same time, Alec lost consciousness.

* * *

 

Having not seen Alec since he went to get changed for a mission almost an hour ago, Izzy decided to wander down to her brother’s bedroom and see what was keeping him. Upon entering the room, Isabelle was horrified to find Alec passed out on the floor. She immediately called Magnus.

Magnus arrived at the Institute whilst still on the phone with Izzy. As soon as he stepped through the Portal, she ended the call and threw herself into Magnus’ arms. “Thank the angel, you’re here.” She whispered.

“Alexander needs me. There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.” Magnus admitted. “How did this happen?”

“I don’t know.” Izzy replied. “He came to get changed for a mission but after taking nearly an hour, I came to check on him and found him like this.

“Let’s get to work.”

* * *

 

By now, Magnus had moved Alec from the floor so that he was now laying on his bed. Izzy then left the room to inform Aldertree of Alec’s current state and to tell him that Magnus was trying to heal him.

When Isabelle returned to the room, it was with Jocelyn and Aldertree in tow. Izzy looked terrified, it was written all over her face. The last thing she wanted or needed was to lose Alec, especially since Jace was still missing. Of course Aldertree was here as the current Head of the New York Institute, but Magnus couldn’t figure out why Jocelyn was here. After observing the scene, Aldertree turned to Magnus. “Heal him, Warlock. Alec Lightwood is one of our best soldiers and it would be a shame to lose him.” He stated before turning and leaving the room.

“Is this my fault?” Jocelyn asked.

“How could it be?” Izzy questioned.

“I gave the adamas to Alec yesterday. If his mind drifted towards Jace, even just for a moment, then his soul could have gone in search of his parabati.” Jocelyn explained.

“But he only held the adamas for a moment!” Isabelle protested.

“That’s all it would take. And this delayed response could be down to the duration.” Jocelyn added.

Magnus began to panic. As a Downworlder aged over four hundred, he’d heard of the adamas before. And he knew that of the many who had tried to locate their parabati with one, not many had survived the process. Since no one else knew about the pregnancy, only Magnus was worried about their defenceless child. Judging by the fact that Alec had returned to the loft last night, Magnus was able to deduce that Alec didn’t want to risk their child in order to find Jace. So he owed Alec all of the help that he could. Even joining in the search for Jace could be Alec’s only hope.


	22. Aldertree's Orders

Once the details of their plan had been sorted, Izzy went back to Alec’s room and informed Magnus. He was on board immediately. Anything to protect the two most important people in his life. As the pair were packing up the potion bottles, Alec started mumbling. With all their focus on the comatose Shadowhunter, neither Magnus nor Izzy heard the footsteps coming down the hall. It was only when Aldertree stormed into the room with Raj in tow, that they realised they had company. “You put in a request to transfer your brother to Idris?” Aldertree demanded, looking at Izzy.

“My parents put in the request.” Izzy corrected.

“Alec isn’t leaving this Institute. I’m sure his Warlock friend can figure something out. Here.” Aldertree stated.

“This isn’t waking sleepy beauty with a kiss. Runic power is deep. It requires magic that can’t be accessed within the walls of this Institute.” Magnus tried to explain.

“I don’t know what you’re up to, and, ultimately, I don’t care. But as far as I’m concerned, your brother is too weak to be Portaled.” Aldertree claimed.

“You’re just using Alec as bait to arrest Jace.” Izzy guessed.

“No. I’m working to capture the fugitive who put Alec in this position. I have allowed this Warlock into the Institute for the sole purpose of treating your brother. Although you don’t seem to be doing too good a job of it. I’m placing Raj by the door. Do not try this again.” Aldertree ordered before nodding at Raj and leaving the room.

“I’m just under orders.” Raj defended.

“Shut up, Raj.” Izzy hissed as Magnus rolled his eyes and went back to Alec.


	23. Raj Interferes

Magnus was on his feet again, using his usual flair that accompanies his magic, although he was slowly running out. Alec kept mumbling in his slumber, snippets related to whatever memory he was currently reliving. It was very difficult for Magnus to see the one he loved like this, especially since it would seem as though they were making progress when they weren’t. Maybe that’s why there was an outburst of his magic that sent a candlestick clattering to the floor. “You know you’re gonna have to clean that up?” Raj remarked. Magnus turned away. “I feel you, man, but I have direct orders. If you can’t help him then you need to go.”

“My magic is the only thing keeping Alec from completely slipping away. I won’t leave.” Magnus responded.

“I know you’re old, but I didn’t realise you were hard of hearing. He’s clearly not waking up anytime soon, so you can leave now. Or I’ll remove you myself.” Raj threatened. Before he could get close enough, Magnus shot out a red rope of magic that wrapped itself around Raj’s neck. All he wanted was to care for his boyfriend and their unborn child.

“I’m sorry. I don’t like to be rushed.” Magnus explained before sending Raj flying across the room, crashing into the wall. It was that moment that Izzy re-entered the room.

“Magnus, stop. We need to get Alec out of here but this isn’t helping.” She reminded him.


	24. Sleeping Beauty's kiss

After moving Alec to his apartment, Magnus laid him on the sofa. The sofa on which they’d shared so many memories. “Come back. Come back. Please, come back.” Magnus pleaded, clutching Alec’s hand within his. “I’m all out of answers. I’ve tried everything. Except…” Magnus leaned over and gently pressed his lips to Alec’s. Magnus couldn’t help the tears that rolled down his cheeks. He turned away from Alec and then he heard a sharp intake of breath.

“Magnus?” Alec called, hoarsely. “What’s going on?” Even more tears made their way down Magnus’ cheeks, but these were ones of happiness. Magnus crouched down beside the sofa again and gathered Alec into his arms.

“I love you. I love you so much.” He breathed, crying into Alec’s jumper. Alec clutched onto Magnus, sobbing into his neck. They would’ve stayed like that for a long time if the door to the loft didn’t open.

Clary, Izzy and Jace came running into the apartment. They were all very relieved to see that Alec was awake although they didn’t know how. Magnus had no idea why this kiss had worked but it may’ve had something to do with the baby. The most logical way for Alec to wake up would be when Jace arrived with the other half of his soul. Of course, it wasn’t long before Aldertree turned up with his group of Clave officers, ready to take Jace to the City of Bones. This just confused Alec even more. After Jace had been taken away, Izzy explained the events of the day to Alec who looked at her in sheer terror. Once she had finished recounting everything, Izzy gave her brother a hug and left with Clary.

As soon as they were out of the door, Alec turned to Magnus. “Are you okay? I’m so sorry for the way they treated you! What about our baby? Is everything okay?!” He blurted.

“I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.” Magnus reassured the Shadowhunter. “I don’t know about the baby but I think everything is okay. Just to be on the safe side, Tessa and Catarina are on their way.”


	25. Certainty

Alec curled up on the sofa, safely tucked up into Magnus’ side as they waited for Catarina and Tessa to show up. “Why didn’t you tell me about Jocelyn and the adamas?” Magnus asked.

“I refused. When she said it could kill me, I couldn’t say no fast enough. I probably would’ve agreed if there wasn’t the chance that I could lose our baby. On the one hand, I know I did the right thing for both myself and our baby, but on the other, I feel like a terrible parabati for not doing everything I could to ensure Jace’s safety.” Alec explained.

“I completely understand why you are feeling the way you are but none of this is your fault. You made the best decision you could based on the options. None of us could’ve predicted that holding the adamas, however briefly, would have the same effect as you using it properly.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I figured you probably had enough to be dealing with, without me telling you what happened with Jocelyn.” Alec added. Magnus opened his mouth to say something, but at that moment, a Portal opened in the middle of the living room, allowing both Catarina Loss and Tessa Gray to step through. Though neither of them said anything, it was lovely to see Magnus and Alec curled up together so happily.

Even though he didn’t particularly want to, Magnus dislodged Alec from his side and got up to greet his guests. After pulling both the female Warlocks into a hug, Magnus stepped back to address them. “Would either of you like a drink?” He offered.

“Since you’re offering, I’ll have tea, please.” Tessa requested. Having spent a lot of her young life in London, she had come to adore the drink and never went a day without having at least one cup.

“I’ll have coffee.” Catarina stated. Magnus was never going to complain about the apparent lack of manners, both of these women were doing him a huge favour, especially Catarina, considering he wasn’t an expert on either healing or pregnancies. Despite having no idea that he could father children, Magnus had always used condoms to avoid anything. Until Alec.

Once Magnus had disappeared into the kitchen, both Tessa and Catarina sat themselves down on either side of Alec. He felt rather awkward. “What can we do for you?” Catarina asked.

“Um, yesterday, Jocelyn Fairchild asked me for my help in finding her daughter who had been kidnapped by Valentine. She used the offer of being able to find both Jace and Clary by using an adamas.” He began. Magnus re-entered the room and placed the mugs down on the coffee table. He then made Tessa move so that he could sit next to Alec, taking the Shadowhunter’s hand in his. “I refused once I was informed that it could kill me. I would never do anything to intentionally risk our baby.” Alec continued. Tessa and Catarina nodded in understanding. “But I didn’t realise that even just holding the adamas would send my soul out in search of my parabati. I lost consciousness and it took a while to get me out of the ‘coma.’ We were hoping you would be able to check if everything is okay with the baby.” Alec concluded.

“Of course we can.” Catarina smiled as she stood up and conjured an ultrasound machine into the room.

First, Catarina walked over to Alec and pressed her hands to his stomach. “I can sense a strong source of magic within you. I’ll just use the ultrasound machine for absolute certainty.” Catarina explained. “Have you been getting nauseous?” Alec and Magnus nodded in agreement. “Have you been taking anything for it?”

“I’ve got plenty of anti-nausea potions due to having to brew them for various clients.” Magnus answered.

“Good.” Catarina acknowledged. “How have you been feeling since becoming pregnant?”

“Generally okay, I think.” Alec began, pondering his answer before adding. “There are some things that I have been struggling with, mainly the nausea when I first wake up but by taking the potion after I first throw up, it soon clears. On missions, I have been struggling with my stamina and my range of motion. I have also found myself getting rather light-headed and dizzy when I’m at the Institute.” Whilst Catarina was sat talking to Alec and Magnus, Tessa began to set up the ultrasound machine.

“Okay, have you been using runes?” Catarina asked.

“Yes.”

“That could be the issue. As this baby is part Warlock, and therefore part demon, using angelic items such as your stele and runes could be causing you the discomfort. It could be the same thing with feeling unwell at the Institute, all the adamas in the walls.” Catarina explained. “Soon, you will need to stop going on missions unless strictly necessary but I will let you know when that is. Depending on how things keep going, that could be soon as you seem to have a lot of stress in your life right now.”

“Thank you, Cat.” Magnus said as Tessa indicated that they were ready to use the ultrasound machine.

Just like the last time it had been used, Alec took his shirt off and lay down on the sofa with Magnus at his side. Tessa came and put the cold gel on his belly before Catarina positioned the sensor over it. Tessa turned the screen around, so that Catarina could clarify that everything was fine. And it was. Alec and Magnus were so relieved. Their baby was okay.


	26. Rain Check

The next morning, Alec Portaled back to the Institute just like he always did. It was difficult for him, knowing that eventually, all of the pure angelic energies would be too much. He had grown up here after all despite the fact that the loft felt more like home than the Institute ever had. It also hurt knowing that Jace wasn’t here, that he was trapped in the City of Bones, and Alec couldn’t help but blame himself.

Alec was quite relieved, the day passed quickly and before he knew it, he was walking through the Institute with Magnus at his side. Even though Magnus had done everything he could to protect Alec and their unborn child, he’d still attacked Raj. This meant that Magnus would have to face some sort of punishment even though it was the fault of Raj and Aldertree that they had pushed a lovesick and scared Warlock to such a point. Alec just hoped that Aldertree wasn’t going to be too unjust. “How’d it go with Aldertree?” He asked.

“Well, the man didn’t disappoint. In his own charming, inimitable way, he informed me that I will indeed be punished, but the form of punishment is yet to be decided.” Magnus explained.

“All for trying to save my life.” Alec scoffed. “I never did thank you for that, did I?”

“You didn’t die on me so I think we’re even.” Magnus smiled before stammering. “How is Jace?”

“He won’t be gone long. As soon as his hand touches the Soul Sword, the truth will come out… and prove that he’s never been on Valentine’s side.” Alec assured his boyfriend. “Look, um, I know that with everything that’s been going on, I… We haven’t had the chance to…” Alec stammered, trailing off.

“Go on that first date we never had?” Magnus suggested.

“Right, yes.”

“I know a place in SoHo that has the best lamb kebab this side of Marrakesh. Or we can Portal to Marrakesh. You hungry?” Magnus offered.

“Starving. I, um, I… haven’t eaten since breakfast.” Alec admitted.

“We can soon remedy that.” Magnus smiled.

“Hey, Alec!” Raj called. “Demon briefing in the Ops Centre. All hands on deck.”

“My dear Raj… You look well.” Magnus observed, mockingly. “Rain check?” He asked as Alec turned back to face him.

“Is that okay?” Alec stuttered.

“You go battle your demons.” Magnus accepted. _I’ll go battle mine._ He thought. “Remember to eat something!” He called after Alec as the Shadowhunter left the room.


	27. Preparation is Key

The demon briefing took quite a while, it was certainly the longest one Alec had ever been to anyway. However, after being given all of the details that they currently had, he could understand the duration. This was one nasty demon. Once the briefing was over, Izzy turned to him. “Let’s go and get Clary. We’re gonna need all the help we can get.” She stated. Despite his dislike for Clary, Alec had to agree.

When they found Clary, she was stood outside of her room, talking to Jocelyn. “Demon attack downtown. One mundane dead.” Izzy announced.

“And we don’t have Jace, so… you’re with us.” Alec added.

“Wait. You want me on your team?” Clary questioned.

“It’s not my first choice but we’re a man down, and everyone else is on patrol. Gear up.” Alec replied, moving past Clary and heading to his room.

Once in the sanctuary of his room, Alec took the time to get changed into his usual attire. Black everything. Whilst looking over himself in the mirror, he noticed something. The slightest hint of a baby bump, hardly noticeable unless you were looking for it. It flooded the young Shadowhunter with warmth. After he’d gotten changed, Alec downed a bottle of his anti-nausea potion. The last thing he needed when dealing with such a serious and dangerous demon threat was for his morning sickness to act up and him not be able to do his job properly.

Alec then sent a quick text to Magnus, the Warlock worried about Alec and their unborn child enough as it was, Alec felt the least he could do was left his boyfriend know what was going on. After the text has been sent, Alec pocketed his phone before getting off the bed. It was time to head downtown.


	28. One Nasty Demon

“Well, this is one nasty demon. Punched a hole right through his chest.” Izzy noted.

“With that kind of strength, I doubt it’s done yet.” Luke observed.

“Nothing in the immediate area.” Alec added, walking over to the pair after his observations of the surrounding area had revealed nothing.

“We’re taking the body back to the Institute. I’ll run some tests to see what kind of demon we’re dealing with.” Izzy informed Alec and Luke.

“Clary and I will widen the perimeter.” Alec stated. “Hey, Fray! We got a demon to hunt. Come on.” He set off at a fast pace, Clary was running just to try and keep up. “Most important thing. Don’t slow me down. You slow me down, you get us both killed.”

“Sounds reasonable.” Clary agreed. Alec then stopped and took her hand, drawing a rune into the back of it. “What’s this for?”

“Let’s you see the demon’s heat signature.”

“Whoa.” Clary remarked, looking around now with the effects of the rune.

“First time can be sensory overload. The trick is to focus. Try to filter out anything unimportant and hone in on the heat signature.” Alec advised.

“Yeah, I’m honing. I’m just not seeing anything.” Clary stated.

“Patience.”

“Easy for you to say. For someone who hasn’t been training her whole life, this stuff is impossible.” Clary claimed.

“Impossible just means try again. Not that you have to worry about all that. You’ll be outta the field soon enough.” Clary looked confused. “You’re going to Idris.” Alec explained.

“Wow, news travels fast. But I haven’t decided yet, so don’t get too excited about throwing me a going away party.” Clary smiled.

“Honestly, I think you’ll like Idris. It’s amazing.” Alec recommended.

“Yeah? I bet that it’d be pretty amazing to get me out of your hair, huh?” Clary joked.

“I didn’t say that. You did.”

* * *

 

Unfortunately, since runes were currently a problem for the baby, Alec was erring on the side of caution and not using any. This meant that he was having to rely completely on Clary and what she could see. Which wasn’t a position that Alec wanted to be in.

They ran across the road, trying to pick up any trace of the demon. “Alec…” Clary began.

“What can you see?” He asked.

“It’s a trace of some sort. It might be connected to the demon.” Clary explained, she found it difficult to describe what she could see.”

“Lead the way.”

Clary guided Alec down an alley where the heat signature she had picked up was leading. Since the alley had a dead end, Alec stood himself in front of Clary and drew his seraph blade, encouraging Clary to do the same. Behind a bin, a girl had curled in on herself, shaking. Her right hand was covered in blood. “What happened? Who are you?” She asked as Alec and Clary approached.

“It’s okay. We’re here to help.” Clary assured.

“It’s a classic possession hangover. Once the demon leaves the body, they have no memory of what they did.” Alec informed Clary.

“Is this blood?” The girl asked, panicking as she looked down at her hand.

“Just try to keep calm.” Alec said.

“Hey, don’t look at your hand, okay?” Clary requested as she knelt. “Just look at me.”

“I don’t understand.” The girl gasped. “What is going on?”

“I know nothing makes sense right now. But I’m going to help you. I promise. Okay?” Clary replied.


	29. What's in the Box?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally getting around to writing more chapters for this story now that Shadowhunters is back. I'd been stuck down the well of Call Me By Your Name, which I recommend to everyone. If you want to talk I'm @starrysummer04 on Tumblr.

“Coming!” Magnus called as the doorbell rang. When he opened the door, Raphael came into view. “Oh, Raphael.”

“I didn’t know where else to go.” Raphael stated as he fell into Magnus’ arms. When out of the dimly lit corridor, Magnus could see the full extent of Raphael’s injuries.

“Oh, my poor boy. Everything’s gonna be all right. I’m going to take care of you. Come in.” Magnus soothed, guiding Raphael further into the loft.

* * *

 

Raphael lay in the chair as Magnus healed his wounds. “Aldertree knows how you’re like a son to me. That’s why he did this.” Magnus ranted.

“He was looking for Camille.” Raphael reasoned.

“And punishing me at the same time.” Magnus added.

“So, can you help me deliver Camille to the Clave?” Raphael asked.

“Raphael…”

“I know it’s a lot to ask. Which is why I haven’t until now. Aldertree gave me 12 hours to deliver her, or he’ll burn me alive along with my entire clan.” Raphael explained.

Magnus was about to answer when there was a knock on the door. “Magnus, you there? It’s me.” Simon shouted. Raphael sat up in the chair as Magnus used his magic to open the door. “Okay, time to put your money where your mouth is about finding Camille, ‘cause Raph-” Simon cut himself off as Raphael came into view. “Man, you are everywhere!”

“Aldertree did this to me because of you.” Raphael stated, pointing at the unhealed burns on his face.

“Yeah, well, you look like crap. Bring it on, scar face!” Simon exclaimed as he shoved Raphael.

“Hey, hey, hey, boys. Relax.” Magnus ordered, standing between the two vampires. “Let’s talk this out like civil Downworlders. Anyone for a martini? I’m having a double.”

“You threatened my mother.” Simon claimed.

“And if you’d lifted half a finger to find Camille-”

“Lifted half a finger? I Portaled to freakin’ India and had to face off with a cobra! And all I got was this stupid box of hers!” Simon interrupted. Raphael snatched the box from Simon.

“This stupid box is sacred. You know why? It contains Camille’s grave dirt.” Raphael explained.

“Grave dirt?” Magnus asked, looking up from where he was making himself a drink. “I thought maybe diamonds, or that gold ring she stole from Cleopatra’s tomb.”

“So we’re excited about a box of dirt?” Simon deadpanned. “Anyone wanna clue me in?”

“If you have a vampire’s grave dirt, you can use it to summon them.” Raphael explained.

“Great. Except, not that it means anything, but that thing’s harder to open than the Lost Ark.” Simon stated. Raphael then sliced Simon’s hand open with a knife. “Ouch! What the hell?”

“To open the box, you need Camille’s blood and since she’s your sire…” Raphael trailed off as he grabbed Simon hand and held it over the box. As drops of blood landed on the box, it clicked and the lid slid off.

“Okay. Now what?” Simon asked, looking at Magnus and Raphael.


	30. Not Over Yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank Quiet+Ryter and MCHawthorn3 for all their love and support - you know what I'm talking about. This chapter is for you <3

After dealing with the possessed mundane, Alec and Clary headed back to the Institute. Alec was very much looking forwards to contacting Magnus and going home to curl up with his boyfriend. Life had other plans.

The Institute’s alarm system began to blare, upon entering the Op’s Centre, they found a fellow Shadowhunter laying on the ground. Dead. “Oh, my God! Welkie!” Clary exclaimed.

“What happened?” Asked another Shadowhunter, blood covering his hand just like the mundane.

“Classic possession hangover.” Clary remembered.

“Hole punched right through his chest.” Lydia added.

“Just like our mundane in the morgue.” Izzy observed.

Alec walked over to Welkie’s body before crouching down beside him. “The demon’s in the Institute.”

Lydia quickly spun around and walked to the centre of the room. “Activate emergency surveillance. Victor’s unreachable. I’ve ordered the Institute be put on lockdown until we kill this thing.” She stated. Lydia had walked over to the weapon’s vault with Alec, Izzy and Clary who were all putting on their weapons. Alongside his bow, Alec also picked up a seraph blade. Alec was only half listening, worried about how Magnus was going to react when he found out what was happening. Alec was also frightened about the baby, no one else knew, no one had his back.

“But I don’t get it. How did the demon manage to get past the wards?” Clary asked.

“Same way it got in without setting this off.” Izzy began, pointing at her necklace that had been a gift from Magnus for extra protection. “It must have some advanced cloaking ability. It hid in that dead body and let us do the rest.”

“I didn’t know demons could do that.” Clary remarked.

“Until now, they couldn’t. This new form of possession, cloaking ability, targeting the Institute, it’s…” Alec started.

“Valentine. His experiments. My mom told me how he was determined to create a super being that could defeat the Clave. It’s what he tried to do with Jace.” Clary reasoned.

“Both victims had damage to the prefrontal cortex. The demon must be feeding on negative emotions. Anger, hate, rage. Cause the host to violently act on those urges.” Izzy informed.

“So, we continue to scan for venom and heat signatures. Try to narrow down the host before it strikes again.” Alec suggested.

“Alec, you check the living quarters. Clary and Izzy will take the utility tunnels.” Lydia commanded.

Alec set off, worried about being on his own. These emotions used to be foreign to him but since meeting Magnus, life had been very different. Sending a text to keep Magnus updated was the next job.

Whilst on his patrol of the living quarters, Alec heard the sounds of a fight. Quickly drawing his bow, the archer followed the sound. “Lydia!” He exclaimed, turning the corner to find her pinned down by Raj who had been possessed. Alec let the first arrow fly, hitting Raj in the thigh. As he drew the second one, the demon left Raj’s body to disappear elsewhere in the Institute. Alec ran over to Lydia who was still laying on the floor, cradling her arm that was now broken. “You’re okay.” Alec assured her.

Once Lydia was in the hands of the Institute’s medics, Alec sent messages to Magnus, Clary and Izzy to inform them of what had just happened.


	31. Explanations

Simon went to find Magnus, who was hiding from his guests on the balcony. He had just checked his phone for the first time all day, only to find a few worrying messages.

From: Alexander                                                                                                                                                 18:32                                                                                                                                                                               Just heading on a mission to Downtown Brooklyn. 1 mundane dead. Home when I can. I love you.

 

From: Alexander                                                                                                                                                                    19:03                                                                                                                                                                                       Made it back to the Institute safely. No runes used.

 

From: Alexander                                                                                                                                                                        19:11                                                                                                                                                                                          The demon is in the Institute. We’re on lockdown. I love you.

 

From: Alexander                                                                                                                                                              19:23                                                                                                                                                                                     Lydia is in bad shape. Demon tried to punch a hole through her chest – didn’t manage to but snapped her arm like a twig. She’s with medical now. I’m okay. I love you.

“Cold feet? Listen, I get this can’t be easy, considering you and Camille used to, you know… But… if you’re feeling guilty about handing her over to the Clave, I can show you phone shots of the den she created, ‘cause it’s… it’s messed up. Plus, she… she killed me, too. So there’s that.” Simon rambled.

“I admit that she’s gotten more reckless over the last 200 years. And I can’t defend anything she’s done… but she isn’t pure evil.” Magnus stated.

“Not to doubt your word, but I need proof of concept on that one.”

“Not too many people know this, but… when I was living in London, in the early 1870’s, I was in a bad place. No matter how hard I tried… I couldn’t see my way out. Then on one particularly stormy night… I got as far as the ledge on Blackfriars bridge. And if it wasn’t for Camille… I wouldn’t be here right now. She was the only one who cared enough to stop me. She saved me.” Magnus explained.

“Wow.” Simon breathed. “I always thought you were like the Energiser Bunny of Warlocks.”

“Most of the time I am. But in my moments of weakness, I have my rock, just as you have yours. So now you see why it’s not so simple.”

“Is Alec your rock?” Simon asked. Magnus smiled, nodding.

“Please can I have some space?” Magnus asked, worried about Alec and their baby, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to see his angel until the lockdown was lifted.

Sensing he had overstepped his boundaries, Simon left Magnus to his thoughts.

* * *

 

“Hey, no pressure, I promised my mom I’d be home for dinner at 8, so if you could… I can wait. It’s… it’s fine.” Simon backtracked after Magnus sent a glare in his direction.

“So, ready to do this?” Raphael asked.

“Almost.” Magnus replied, checking his phone for the fifth time in the past two minutes.

“What’s so interesting on your phone?” Simon asked. Magnus ignored him before handing him a sheet of paper.

“I need you to go to this address. My friend, Catarina, has some ingredients I need for extra fortification.” He explained.

“I thought the trap for Camille was finished.” Raphael said.

“Yeah, I figured you’d have something to hold Hannibal Lecter and a few of his friends.” Simon agreed.

“Don’t underestimate Camille’s strength.” Magnus reminded him.

“Off to Catarina.” Simon remarked.

“I need a word with Raphael first.” Magnus said, shooing Simon out of the door.

“You need to face Camille alone, don’t you?” Raphael asked once Simon was gone.

“Yes.” Magnus replied, attention on his phone once again.

“Papa, what’s going on? Why do you keep looking at your phone?” Raphael asked, concerned by Magnus’ behaviour. Magnus pulled up the messages he’d received from Alec before handing his phone to Raphael. “He’ll be okay. Shadowhunter’s are tough like that.”

“He’s pregnant.” Magnus whispered. Raphael stared at Magnus in shock.

“No wonder you are terrified.”

“I need him to be okay. I need them both to be okay. I need you to tell Catarina what is going on. She’s been looking after Alexander throughout the pregnancy so far. We’ll need her support.” Magnus expanded.

“I’m on it.” Raphael stated as he left.

Once the door had shut behind Raphael, Magnus grabbed the box of grave dirt. “My dearest, Camille.” He breathed, taking a handful and throwing across the room. Camille appeared instantly.

“What the hell?” She demanded.

“It’s only me.”

“Magnus.” She smiled.

“I’m so sorry.” He apologised before a cage appeared around her.

“Magnus! Let me out of here!” Camille shouted.


	32. Help From the Unlikely

Alec had been on his way back to the living quarters, hoping to get a new bottle of anti-nausea potion and maybe the chance to call Magnus when everything went black. Upon waking, Alec was very disoriented having no idea where he was or how he got there. When he noticed the blood on his hand, Alec began to panic. What had happened?

Clary was the first one to find him. “Alec. Alec?” She called.

“What did I do?” Alec asked. Clary gingerly followed the trail of blood, only to find Jocelyn, her mom, lying on the floor of her bedroom with a hole punched through her chest. Clary gasped before sliding to the floor. Alec got up from his position on the floor in the corridor to see what had upset Clary. He was horrified.

Needing to find out if he truly was the one who had done this, Alec wandered to his room and got in the shower, fully clothed. He was in shock as much as Clary. Once he had managed to wash away the blood on his hand, Alec took off his clothes and left them on the shower floor. Unfortunately, the potion was wearing off and Alec ended up hugging the toilet unable to move. This is how Clary found him when she entered his room. “Alec?!” She exclaimed, rushing through to him. “What can I do?” She asked, remembering that he had also been ill after the failed wedding.

“Potion.” He gasped. “Bedside table, top drawer.” Clary rushed back through to the main room and grabbed a bottle to take to Alec. After he had drank the potion, it didn’t take too long for him to stop throwing up.

“I thought you were better. Why are you still unwell?” Clary asked, concern filling her voice.

“It’s nothing.” Alec replied, standing up again.

“This can’t be nothing! You were throwing up like this over a month ago, it must be serious if it’s still not cleared. And you have a potion for it too!” She exclaimed.

“It’s an anti-nausea potion.” Alec stated.

“But why do you need it? You say you’re fine but clearly you’re not? Who’s looking after you? Who gave you the potion? Why are you still ill?” Clary pushed.

“Because I’m PREGNANT!” Alec snapped. Clary smiled in disbelief.

“That’s amazing! Congratulations!”

“Please keep it quiet. No one else knows yet. Not anyone here anyway. I haven’t even got round to telling Izzy and Jace.” Alec requested. Clary nodded. “I need to get dressed so we can hunt this demon.” Clary was brought back to reality. Yes. They needed to hunt this demon. It had killed her mom.

* * *

 

Once Alec was dressed, he went with Clary through to the Ops Centre to look through the footage from the security camera. The evidence was undeniable, whilst possessing Alec, the demon had killed Jocelyn. “Oh, my God. Clary, I…” Alec began but she held up a hand to stop him.

“This wasn’t you. It was the demon. Please don’t blame yourself. I’m sure it’s not good for either of you. Now, I have a demon to kill.” She stated.

Despite the fact that he had never been Clary’s biggest fan, Alec was incredibly grateful for the fiery red-head right now. He was glad she knew about the pregnancy. Alec needed someone who knew by his side.


	33. Magnus' Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter to all of you who celebrate it!

“Don’t tell me you’re doing the Clave’s bidding because of your infatuation with that boy toy Shadowhunter.” Camille started.

“Leave Alexander out of this. This is between you and me.”

“The same you and me who crashed Queen Victoria’s coronation glamoured as the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge?” Camille asked.

“Believe me, this wasn’t an easy decision. But you crossed the line. I won’t let Raphael suffer for your bad deeds.” Magnus replied.

“So this is about one little insubordinate vamp?”

“You’ve sired hundreds of vampires. Your children. But as a Warlock, I can have none.” Magnus lied, it was none of Camille’s business that he had discovered he could father children. “The Downworlders I take under my wing, they are my children. My family. I’m sorry, Camille. I’ll do whatever it takes to protect him.” Magnus felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He was dying to look at it but he couldn’t show weakness in front of Camille.

“The fear of loneliness… has always been your Achilles’ heel.” She stated.

“Don’t.” Magnus demanded. He couldn’t think about this right now. Not when Alec and their baby were in danger.

“You don’t do well losing those you love… do you? I’m the only one you can count on to be here for you forever. You know that. That’s why you love me… and you always will. Choose… me.”

“Get over yourself, Camille! Anything I felt for you is long gone. You threw it away when you left, when you cheated on me. I love Alexander. I don’t care about his mortality. He is more than that. I never loved you the way I love him, I realise that now. My feelings for Alexander are so much stronger.” Magnus admitted. “I’m glad to have you out of my life. Enjoy Idris. I hear the weather is a delight.” Magnus then conjured up a Portal.

“How could you? I thought you loved me. Don’t do this!” Camille begged. And then she was gone. Magnus breathed a sigh of relief. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket again.

From: Alexander

20:19                                                                                                                                                                                        

Jocelyn’s dead. I was possessed.

~

From: Alexander                                                                                                                                                           

20:41                                                                                                                                                                                     

I need you. Please be here when the lockdown is lifted. I love you.


	34. Safety

“Please, let me do this. You don’t have to put yourself in danger. Not now.” Alec requested. “Izzy, we need your help! Jocelyn’s-”

“Dead because of you.” The demon responded, going to attack Alec. It missed.

“It’s inside her.” Clary stated.

“It’s still Izzy. Be careful where you aim.” Alec reminded, drawing his bow hesitantly. The demon ran for Clary and threw her to the side. It then knocked Alec’s bow from his hands. Alec managed to grab it. “Izzy, please stop! Izzy…” The demon wriggled free and punched Alec across the face, sending his to the floor. The demon then climbed on top of him.

“Always the favourite child. I’m done living in your shadow.”

“Izzy, if you’re in there, please listen to me.” Alec pleaded.

“Nice try.” Just as the demon was reaching for Alec’s chest, Clary managed to stab it, causing it to flee from Izzy’s body. She crumpled to the floor.

“Go back to hell, where you belong.” Clary ordered, raising her seraph blade and killing the demon. “Izzy… Izzy, are you alright?”

“Izzy!” Alec called. “Izzy… Please. Please be okay, Izzy.”

“What happened?” Izzy gasped. Alec helped her to sit up before gathering his sister in his arms. Clary moved away from the siblings but Alec called her back. After igniting Izzy’s iratze, he pulled Clary into a hug.

“I can’t thank you enough.” Alec whispered. Clary smiled before going to sit down, allowing Alec and Izzy some time.

Jace and Aldertree then walked into the room. Simon ran past them both to get to Clary. He gathered her in his arms. Jace crouched down next to Alec and Izzy, gently placing a hand on Alec’s shoulder. Although he wasn’t Magnus, Alec was very pleased to see his parabati. Jace helped Izzy to her feet when a Portal opened and Magnus stepped through. Jace lifted Izzy into his arms to take her to join Lydia in the Institute’s medical room. Alec rushed over to Magnus, allowing the Warlock to pull him into his arms. This was exactly what he needed right now. The safety and comfort of being wrapped in Magnus’ arms.


	35. Good End to a Bad Day

After checking that Izzy was okay, Magnus conjured another Portal and guided his Shadowhunter to the sanctuary of their home. Once they made it to their bedroom, Alec lay down on the bed and allowed Magnus to strip him down until he was wearing his boxers and a t-shirt. “I killed Jocelyn.” Alec breathed so quietly Magnus nearly didn’t hear him. It hurt the Warlock to see his angel so broken. Alec didn’t react half this badly when Jace left with Valentine, probably because Jace was still alive.

“You did not such thing.” Magnus assured. “If we are blaming anyone for her death then it falls on Valentine. He organised the attack.”

“Will our baby be okay? I was possessed after all.” Alec asked, always thinking of everyone but himself. If he wasn’t pregnant, Magnus knew that Alec would never have thought about the effects being possessed would have on him. Magnus climbed on the bed beside Alec and gathered the Shadowhunter into his arms, leaning back until they were both laying down. Alec curled himself up against Magnus, burying his face in the Warlock’s neck, breathing in the calming scent of sandalwood and something that was uniquely Magnus.

“Our little sweet pea is absolutely fine. Being possessed will have no negative effects on them.” Magnus replied.

“How do you know?” Alec asked, still panicking, worried for their baby.

“When you told me what was going on, that you’d been possessed, I spoke to Catarina. I, too, was worried about our sweet pea and you, of course. Cat assured me that since our baby is part demon, the possession could’ve strengthened their demon blood. With all the exposure they’re getting to angelic things, it may have been very useful.” Magnus explained. Alec breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing he needed after the day he’s had would be for there to be a problem with their baby.

As Alec was drifting off, his phone alerted him to a message. Dread flooded him when he was who the sender was but that left him once he’d read the message. “What’s happening, angel?” Magnus asked, noticing that Alec had picked up his phone. Alec smiled gently before handing his phone to Magnus so the Warlock could read the message.

_From: Clary Fairchild_

_21:48_

_Hi Alec, I’m sorry today went the way it did. Izzy is absolutely fine, I’ve just been to visit her and she is sat up chatting to Jace quite happily. Lydia is recovering nicely too. I need to remind you that you aren’t to blame for what happened to my mom so please, don’t think you are. The only person at fault is Valentine. I hope you’re both okay after everything that happened. Did you get hurt when the demon knocked you to the floor? Wishing you both the best and see you tomorrow. Clary x_

“What does she mean, both of you?” Magnus asked, confused.

“Clary knows about the baby.” Alec replied.

“Okay. Since when?”

“She kept pushing  this evening when I was sick because the potion wore off. I kinda shouted it at her.” Alec laughed.

“I’m quite relieved that someone at the Institute is aware of the situation and can look out for you as I’m not there.” Magnus admitted. “Now, it’s been a long day and you need some rest.”

Alec couldn’t disagree. He was very tired. Being pregnant was tiring. And on top of that, he killed demons for a living, not exactly stress free. The couple curled up together on their sides, Magnus wrapped around the two most important people in his life. His hand was clasped with Alec’s, resting on the slight bump that had formed thus far. Only 7 more months and they could meet their little miracle.


	36. Grief

Alec had spent the last couple of nights at the Institute, needing to work through his feelings. Spending the first night after he’d been possessed with Magnus did help but Aldertree had now ordered that he had to stay. But he couldn’t sleep, not without his Warlock by his side. Being stuck here was such a nightmare and tonight found the archer on the roof of the Institute, shooting arrows into the sky. All the angelic energy was bad for the baby, and it was starting to bother him.

“Alec.” Jace stated standing in front of his parabati.

“Move.”

“How long have you been up here?” Jace asked.

“I’m glamoured. No one can see me. Move.”

“You can’t beat yourself up.” Jace soothed.

“I’m not.” Alec defended.

“Who are you talking to? It’s me. I’m your parabati. I know exactly what you’re going through. What happened to Jocelyn, that wasn’t you. That was the demon.” Jace reasoned.

“Get out of the way!”

“Hey. Same side. Remember?” Jace said. Alec finally lowered his bow. “Come on, man. Come back inside.”

“That’s the last place I want to be.” Alec admitted.

“Alec, Valentine has the Soul-Sword. He slaughtered the Silent Brothers. We need our best soldiers-”

“Stop pretending this never happened! I couldn’t save you from Valentine. I couldn’t save you from the City of Bones. I… She’s Clary’s mother. Your mother.” Alec concluded.

“Nobody blames you.” Jace assured as Alec took out his stele and activated his Surefooted Rune.

“They should.”

Alec then jumped over the roof of the Institute, landing safely on the ground. He then ran off. Being with Magnus made everything feel better, for a moment, he could even believe that this wasn’t his fault.

* * *

 

At his loft, Magnus stormed into the main room, Clary and Simon trailing behind him. “Absolutely not.” He declared.

“Is it possible? Magnus, tell me, can it be done? Yes or no?” Clary asked.

“Sure, there are Warlocks who’ve done this sort of thing. But what you’re talking about is dark, dark magic. It’s wildly unpredictable.” Magnus answered.

“Have you ever done this before?” Simon added.

“No. And don’t encourage this. Biscuit, I’m sorry. I know how important she was to you.” Magnus tried to comfort Clary, placing a hand on her arm.

“She was my mom. If you were me, if we were talking about your mom-”

“I wouldn’t bring her back.” Magnus cut in.

“I don’t understand.” Clary whispered. Magnus sighed.

“I was 9 years old when my mother realised what my cat eyes meant. She couldn’t live with the fact that she bore the son of a demon. So, she took her life. With this very keris.” Magnus explained, pointing to the blade on the coffee table.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.”

“It was a long time ago. And over time… it got easier. Never easy, but easier. Your mother was a special woman. She only wanted to protect you at all costs. So much so that she had me remove your memories. Since we can’t get those back…” Magnus trailed off, thinking for a moment before clicking his fingers. There was now a photograph in his hand. “Take one of mine.” He finished, giving the photo to Clary.

“Oh, my God. When was this?” She breathed.

“The day I met you. The first thing I noticed is that you both share the same laugh. Losing your mom, it’s not something you make better with magic. You just head straight into it and cry your eyes out.” Magnus advised.

Clary left without a word, Simon trailing behind her.


	37. Assurance

When Alec arrived at the loft, Magnus was with Clary and Simon so he waited on the fire escape, allowing his body to relax for the first time in days. When Magnus spotted his love, the Shadowhunter was curled in on himself, rubbing his hands together. Alec looked up when Magnus opened the door. “You okay?” Magnus asked, despite already knowing the answer.

“I can’t be in that Institute.”

“Oh, Alec…” Magnus breathed.

“Heard you turned in Camille. How’d that go?” Alec deflected.

“Honestly? It was awful. We had a lot of history, she and I. I’m sorry if that’s weird.” Magnus answered.

“It’s not weird. You say what you think.” Alec commented.

“Too busy to use a healing rune?” Magnus asked when he saw the state of Alec’s hand.

“I’m fine. And I try not to use runes because of the baby.”

“No, you’re not. You’re hurting. Badly. You hope the physical pain will overpower the pain in your heart. I wish it were that simple.” Magnus guessed.

“I let a demon in, Magnus.”

“That wasn’t your fault.” Magnus assured.

“I don’t know what to say to Clary. I can’t face her.” Alec admitted.

“But you will. Because that’s what you do, Alexander. It may take you a minute but I’ve seen it up close. I went to your wedding. You’ll blow up the very ground you stand on to make things right.” Magnus stated, smiling. It was one of the things he loved most about Alec.

“It could’ve hurt the baby…” Alec mumbled. Suddenly, Magnus knew what the issue was.

“Alexander, our baby is okay. There’s no point in dwelling on what could’ve been. It’s only going to cause you more pain. But, I think you need to tell Isabelle and Jace so they can watch out for you. Not just Clary.”

“Okay.” Alec accepted. “I’ll do it soon.”


	38. Helping Clary

Clary was looking at the photo Magnus had given to her when there was a knock at the door. Moments later, Alec entered. “Hey. Look, I, uh.”

“Please don’t.” Clary spat.

“Clary, I am so sorry. I would do anything, I mean, anything to take back those 30 seconds. To get your mom back.” Alec admitted.

“Alec… maybe we can get her back.” Clary revealed.

“What?”

“I found a Warlock who claims she can do it. But… there are risks.” She explained.

“I’ll go with you. Clary, if there’s any chance we can get your mother back, we have to take it. No matter what happens, I’ll be there.” Alec offered.

“Okay. Let’s do it.”

* * *

 

Clary and Alec walked to Iris Rouse’s house. New York was such a busy place that it made the most sense to just walk instead of getting on the subway or grabbing a taxi. Besides, Alec was getting motion sickness  because of the baby. He was almost 8 weeks along now and he really needed to get around to telling Izzy and Jace.

“So… how are things?” Clary tried.

“With what?” Alec asked, feigning knowledge.

“The baby.” Clary replied bluntly. She’d known for almost a week but hadn’t been able to talk to Alec about it because he’d been avoiding her. And just about everyone else.

“The baby is doing well. Although being in the Institute has been tough.” Alec admitted.

“I’m sorry to hear that. Can I ask why?”

“Catarina thinks that because the Institute is filled with angelic energy, it has been upsetting the baby. As this baby is part Magnus, and therefore part demon, too much exposure to angelic things can be harmful.” Alec explained.

“But Aldertree has been making you stay at the Institute!” Clary exclaimed.

“I’m only 8 weeks along so it’s not causing me too much discomfort right now. Cat thinks I’ll have to stop going out on active duty soon. Too stressful.”

“That’s an understatement.  This life is beyond stressful.” Clary laughed.


	39. Iris Rouse

When they arrived, Alec knocked on the door. It was opened by a heavily pregnant woman. Just looking at her made Alec feel terrified at the thought of his own baby. “Are you here to see Doctor Rouse?” She asked.

“Yes. Um… I… I think she’s expecting me. My name’s Clary.”

“I was indeed expecting you. I only wondered when. And I see you brought a guest. Your boyfriend?” Iris guessed.

“Uh, no.”

“No.” Alec stated.

“Of course not, considering he’s pregnant. Anyway, whatever you are, leave your weapon outside. Any Warlock worth a damn can see through Shadowhunter glamour with ease. Oh, don’t worry. It’ll be safe in the alcove.” Iris rambled. She stepped aside and allowed them both to enter where Alec reluctantly put down his bow and quiver.

“Did you bring your mother’s…”

“Uh, her hair. Yes.” Clarry filled in.

“Perfect. Nurse Leigh will help you with the paperwork.” Iris informed.

“Uh, paperwork?” Alec queried.

“Yeah, just a simple pin prick to draw blood for the oath. For the favour we talked about.” Iris explained.

“Well, I… I don’t know about any favour.” Alec interrupted.

“Oh, that was the deal we made.” Iris defended.

“It’s fine, Alec. I wanna do this.” Clary asserted.

“Delightful. Your friend can wait here for you in the waiting room.” Iris stated.

“No. I’m not leaving her side.”

“Oh, then I can’t do this. His energy is too turbulent. I need calm and he is not calm. And, of course, there is the matter of his baby.” Iris claimed.

“Okay, I’m gonna need some credentials. Show me your Warlock mark.” Alec requested.

“Dear, if a lady has concealed her mark, assume it’s for good reason. Like you, you’re hiding your pregnancy. I assume there’s a reason and I haven’t asked what this is. I’d thank you to extend me the same courtesy.” Iris countered.

“Alec, it’s okay. I’ll be fine. Really. You need to relax before you harm the baby.” Clary reassured before leaving with Iris. Alec sat down and released a deep breath, watching Clary and Iris head upstairs. Out of sight.

The next time Alec looked at the stairs, there was a young girl stood at the bottom. Staring at him. “Hello.” Alec smiled. She didn’t move.


	40. Babies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the love and kudos and comments that you leave. It really makes me happy to know how much you're enjoying my stories.

“It’s a nice place. Where are all your toys?” Alec asked. Th young girl pointed upstairs, revealing her warlock mark. “Cool gills.” He remarked, smiling at her. Alec didn’t have a problem with warlock marks, he knew Magnus had cat eyes but he had never seen them. He couldn’t wait until he did but wasn’t going to pressure his boyfriend into doing something he wasn’t comfortable with. Alec was taken away from this moment when he heard a baby crying upstairs. The young girl wandered upstairs and away from Alec, curiosity got the better of the Shadowhunter and he followed, taking each step cautiously. One of the doors was open and he peered inside. Before he could get close enough to see anything, Nurse Leigh exited the room, cradling a baby. As soon as she saw Alec, she went back inside. Alec carefully knocked on the door. Nurse Leigh exited the room empty handed.

“Shh. There’s babies sleeping.” She whispered.

“I’m looking for Clary.” He explained.

“Who?”

“I came here with her. You met her. Where is she?” Alec questioned.

Nurse Leigh didn’t say anything and began to walk down the hall. She indicated for him to follow. So he did. Alec was let into the room Iris and Clary had been in, but it was empty. Nothing but broken glass and a dead bird was out of place.

“Where is she? What have you done with her?” Alec panicked. He willed himself to stay calm, placing a gentle hand on his stomach to remind him why.

“Are you pregnant, too?” Nurse Leigh asked, recognising the gesture.

“Yes. Now, talk to me.”

“I don’t wanna get Iris in trouble.” She responded.

“No one’s gonna get in trouble. I promise. Was that your baby?” Alec asked, gently.

“One of them, I think.” Nurse Leigh smiled. “She takes our memories. I just remember little bits at a time.”

“Wait, there’s… there’s more of you?”

“The women come and go. The babies are placed in homes where they’re cared for. Nurtured.” Leigh explained.

“Please try to remember. Where did she take Clary?” Alec didn’t get an answer. He heard a door slam shut and raced out of the room to find Iris. Alec shoved her against the closed door. “Where is Clary?” He demanded.

“I suggest you take your hands off me, young man.” Iris breathed.

“Where is she?” Alec repeated.

In a flash of her magic, Iris had slammed Alec against the ceiling before letting him fall to the floor. Thankfully, he managed to cradle his stomach so the baby didn’t take any of the impact. “You’ve gotta do better than that, cheekbones.” Iris smirked, preparing to flare up her magic again.

“Okay, ten. I’ll report you to the High Warlock.” Alec threatened.

“Do you really think Magnus Bane will believe you over me? A pregnant, hormonal, unpredictable Shadowhunter over his own kind?” Iris laughed.

“I’m certain of it. Especially if you hurt my baby.”

“Who cares about your unborn child? Warlock’s don’t care about Shadowhunter babies, at least, I don’t. That’s for sure.” Iris flared up her magic again and reached out to Alec.

“Nana! Nana, no!” The young girl ordered.

“Oh, hi, honeybun. Why don’t you go back inside? I’m just playing with the man.” Iris smiled, sweetly.

“Playtime’s over.” Izzy declared, having heard the entire conversation. She snapped her whip but Iris was quicker, knocking Izzy down the stairs. Izzy landed on her feet as Alec got to his. Iris picked up the young girl. “Put the girl down.” Izzy ordered.

“Her name’s Madzie and she’s better off with me, than left to fend for herself in this cruel world. You can save the redhead, but she still owes me the favour.” Iris announced before conjuring a Portal and stepping through it.

“Izzy…” Alec began.

“Are you okay?” She asked, when Alec nodded, Izzy continued. “We can talk about your secret later then.”

“We have to find Clary.” Alec agreed.


	41. Izzy and Jace

When they reunited with Jace and Clary, the redhead immediately pulled Alec into a hug. “Are you both okay? I was so worried!” She exclaimed. Alec smiled at her.

“We’re okay.”

“Let’s get back to the Institute, then maybe you can give us some answers.” Izzy decided, leading the way. Jace quickly caught up to her, having no idea what was going on. Clary stayed with Alec.

“Does Izzy know about the baby?” Clary asked.

“I think she heard Iris threatening to harm the baby.” Alec replied.

“What are you going to tell Magnus? I had asked him to get my mom back but he refused. Said it was dark magic. I understand that now.” Clary explained.

“You didn’t tell me that you’d asked Magnus.”

“Sorry, you offered to come with me and I wasn’t thinking.” Clary apologised.

“You’re forgiven. I’m sure he’ll understand.” Alec assured. Magnus knew how guilty Alec had been feeling about Jocelyn’s death, despite it not being his fault.

“I’m sorry for putting your baby in danger. I hope you know I don’t blame you for what happened to my mom. Please remember that.” Clary reiterated.

 

In no time, they’d made it back to the Institute and it was time for Alec to confide in his sister and his parabati. “Do you want me there when you tell Izzy and Jace?” Clary offered.

“I appreciate the offer but I think this is something I need to do on my own.” Alec replied, heading towards his room where Izzy and Jace were already waiting. Once the three of them were inside the room, Izzy seated herself on the bed whilst Jace went and sat at Alec’s desk. Alec sat beside Izzy on his bed.

“Can someone explain to me what’s going on?” Jace asked, feeling very much in the dark.

“Right, well, uh… Izzy overheard me talking to iris Rouse and I apologise for not telling you sooner but it’s been very overwhelming…” Alec took a deep breath. “I’m pregnant.”

“Congratulations!” Izzy exclaimed, pulling Alec into a tight hug but being mindful of her niece or nephew. “but how are you pregnant? Aren’t warlocks infertile?”

“That’s great news. Let’s circle back to Izzy’s questions. Since when have you been having sex? And why didn’t you tell us sooner?” Jace questioned.

“Um… Since I met Magnus…” Alec whispered.

“You’ve been having sex for over 2 months and you didn’t tell us!” Jace exclaimed.

“You were too busy. We met Clary shortly before that and you were too preoccupied with her needs and demands.” Izzy answered for her brother.

“Fair enough, now, how is this possible?” Jace asked.

“When 2 people love each other…” Alec began mockingly. Izzy nearly fell off the bed laughing.

“You know that’s not what I meant.” Jace pouted.

“We don’t know how Magnus manged to get me pregnant considering warlocks are supposed to be infertile. Magnus has been searching all of his sources but has so far come up empty handed.” Alec explained.

“How long has Clary known?” Izzy asked.

“Clary knows?!” Jace exclaimed.

“Yes, Clary knows. Has done for about a week.” Alec replied.

“Why did you tell her before us? We’re your family! Jace is your parabati. You should be able to trust us above anyone else.” Izzy stated, sadly.

“I didn’t exactly chose to tell Clary. When the demon was in the Institute, the potion that I’ve been taking to combat my morning sickness wore off. She wouldn’t stop asking questions, so I kinda shouted ‘I’m pregnant’ at her.” Alec revealed.

“That sounds like you and Clary.” Jace laughed.

“Yeah, but I’ve really appreciated her being there for me.” Alec smiled.

“Right, now, tell me more about my niece or nephew. How far along are you? Are you wanting a boy or a girl? Can I help paint the nursery? Can I come to one of you appointments?” Izzy reeled off.

“Will the child be a Shadowhunter or a warlock?” Jace added.

“I’m 8 weeks along. Now, can I get ready?” Alec questioned, shooing the pair out of his room.


	42. Dust and Shadows

After he’d finished talking to Izzy and Jace, Alec shooed them out of his room so that he could shower, eat and drink another anti-nausea potion before getting dressed to attend the Rite of Mourning. The last thing Alec wanted to do after the day he’d had was attend this ceremony but at the same time, Alec didn’t feel like he could miss it after the trouble he’d caused. How Alec wished Aldertree hadn’t banned the Downworlders from attending. Having Magnus by his side made everything better. He met up with Jace in the Ops Centre and they walked into the Ceremonial room together. “You all right?” Jace asked as Alec took a deep breath. Alec nodded, but he couldn’t face Clary when she entered the room so Jace went to greet her alone.  
“Those remaining will take their place with the fallen.” Aldertree stated, signalling for the relatives of the fallen to stand with their loved ones. Alec had to look at the floor to avoid crying immediately. He felt an arm link through his and saw Izzy stood there, doing her best to comfort him. “Those remaining will say the names of the fallen.”  
“Brother Micah.”  
“Pulvis et umbra sumus.” Everyone chanted.  
“Brother Jeremiah.”  
“For we are dust and shadows.”  
“Jocelyn…” Clary began, her voice breaking. “Mom.” She sobbed, collapsing against Jace. Alec could no longer hold back his tears, crying silently.  
“Jocelyn Fairchild.” Jace said. Alec felt like he couldn’t breathe.  
“Ave atque vale. Hail and farewell.”   
Jace then led Clary over to where Alec and Izzy were stood. Clary immediately wrapped her arms around Alec, accepting his returning hug. They both needed this. The Silent Brothers went from body to body with their steles, freeing the spirits of the fallen with assistance from Aldertree.  
Once they’d been dismissed, Alec and Clary left, hands linked as they went to the living quarters. While Jace was glad they were getting along, it’s a shame it had to be under these circumstances. Alec went back to his room and Clary went to hers. It was over and they could move on.


	43. Official Discussions

Once back in his room, Alec let the tears flow properly. It had taken so much out of him just to attend the ceremony, add the fact that he was pregnant, his emotions were all over the place, he’d had one hell of a day and Aldertree had insisted he stay at the Institute as the on-call Shadowhunter for the past week meaning he hadn’t been able to spend any time with Magnus, apart from when he ran off last night.

Instead of sending a text to his boyfriend, Alec called him. “Hello, angel. What time are you coming home?” Magnus greeted. Alec sighed heavily.

“I’m on-call. Again. Despite the day I’ve had. That reminds me, I’m formally reporting Iris Rouse.”

“I’ve not heard that name in a long time. What trouble has she been causing this time?” Magnus asked, grabbing a notepad as this was official High Warlock business.

“She has been running a warlock breeding ring.” Alec summarised.

“Sorry, angel. I’ve never heard of anything like this before so I’ll need you to walk me through it.”

“She was keeping a demon locked in the basement to rape mundane women and get them pregnant. After the baby warlock is born, she wipes their memories and sends them on their way. The babies are being given to families to care for them.” Alec explained, cradling his stomach. Magnus wished he was with his love so they could cradle the bump together.

“Wow, that’s a new one. High Warlock business aside, why did you got to see Iris Rouse?” Magnus asked.

“Clary went to her to try and get her mother back. I offered to go with her as I do feel responsible for what happened to Jocelyn. I had no idea that Clary had already been to see you about it or I would’ve refused.” Alec replied.

“That’s okay, I understand. Did you get hurt?”

“I think we’re both okay. She used her magic to throw me around a bit but I managed to shield our baby. Although she knows about the baby and threatened to harm them. She has no idea that we’re together and this is your baby. I told her that I would report her to you but she laughed at me. Thought you’d never believe me over you.” Alec laughed.

“She hurt you and threatened to harm the baby?” Magnus checked.

“Yes.”

“She better have left New York with no intention of returning. If I ever see her, I’ll kill her for daring to lay a hand on either of you.” Magnus seethed. If he ever saw her again, she was going to regret it. “How did the Rite of Mourning go?” Magnus asked once he’d calmed down.

“It was horrible. Clary was sobbing and that made me cry. We’ve become quite good friends though. It seems crazy. Clary Fairchild is my friend.” Alec answered. “How was your day?”

“Busy. Life never stops when you’re the High Warlock. I’ve been brewing potions for a lot of the day. Although I have been leafing through some more of my books but still have no answer to how I managed to get you pregnant. Maybe we don’t need an answer. I should just be grateful that I get to have a child with the man I love.” Magnus replied.

“I love you, too. As much as I would love to talk all might, someone is draining all my energy and I need to sleep.”

“That’s fine. Sleep well, my angel.” Magnus wished.

Alec hung up and padded through to the bathroom, stripping off as he went. Baby needed him to go to the toilet so after using the toilet and washing his hands, Alec brushed his teeth before filling a glass with water and going to bed. Usually he struggled to fall asleep without Magnus by his side but the baby was making him so tired, he drifted off almost straight away.


	44. Emergency Call

“Good on jam.” Magnus mumbled, picking up a jar and shaking it. “Restock werewolf teeth.”

“Magnus. I got your fire message. What’s the emergency?” Alec asked, entering the loft. “Are those…”

“Fangs? Yes. Very potent. Good for digestion. I would offer you one but it wouldn’t be good for the baby.” Magnus put down the jar. “I’m sorry about the emergency call, but it was the only way to get your attention.”

“Well, since you’re okay, I should probably get back before I have Aldertree on my case.”

“I’m not okay… because you’re not okay. Alexander… you’ve been to hell and back. And you haven’t stopped for a second, taken a moment for yourself.”

“Magnus, we’re in the middle of a war.” Alec reasoned.

“There will always be a war. A mission. A… a problem to solve. Look, I speak from experience. If you fail to grant time for the things you care about, you’ll forget why you’re even fighting at all. You’re 8 and a half weeks pregnant and I haven’t seen you in person in about 10 days. I know you feel like you need to prove something to Aldertree but you don’t. If he can’t see how incredible you are them it’s his loss, but I can’t have you neglecting to take care of yourself and our baby. You’re both far too important.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry. What do you have in mind?” Alec asked.

“How about a date? That first date we haven’t had yet?” Magnus suggested.

Alec smiled. “Let’s go.”

* * *

 

Magnus took Alec to the Hunter’s Moon, a Downworlder bar. Of course Alec wouldn’t be drinking because of the baby but it seemed like the ideal place to go for a first date. It made Alec laugh internally – he was over 8 weeks pregnant and they were on just going on their first date.

Whilst this wasn’t the usual place Alec would go to but it was their first date and Magnus felt that a super private, romantic dinner would be too overwhelming for his love. Besides, fancy restaurants had food that you couldn’t understand and neither of them wanted to put their baby in danger, especially if they could prevent it.


	45. Date Night

Magnus ordered their drinks at the bar, Alec stood slightly behind him. After paying the bartender, the warlock grabbed his martini and a glass of Pepsi for Alec. “Thank you.” Alec smiled.

“You’re very welcome.” Magnus chuckled.

“Cheers.” They clinked their glasses together.

* * *

 

The couple went to the pool table first, deciding to do something to keep them occupied before having something to eat and sitting down to talk. Alec went first and cleared quite a lot of the balls before it was Magnus’ turn. “You see that? It’s just like archery. It’s all about the aim, Magnus.” Alec reckoned.

“Who knew there were so many similarities?” Magnus commented as Alec prepared to take his next shot. It missed.

“Can’t win ‘em all.” Alec sighed.

Alec turned his back for a moment and had another few slurps of Pepsi. Whilst drinking, he could hear the balls clattering about on the table. He turned around as Magnus potted several balls. Alec was impressed. “Wait, did you do your… thing?” Alec questioned, waving his hand to show he meant had Magnus used his magic.

“Haven’t you heard the saying? If you can’t find the one being hustled in the pool hall… then it’s probably you.” Magnus smirked, maintaining eye contact with Alec as he potted another ball. “Okay.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Magnus checked.

“Yeah. Let’s play.” Alec smiled

* * *

 

When they’d finished playing pool, Alec went to sit at the bar, ordering another drink for them both and beginning to look through one of the menus as baby was asking for food. Magnus changed the song on the jukebox before joining his boyfriend. They both ordered food and moved to sit somewhere more private, at one of the tables. “I suppose we both have a healthy dose of the competitive spirit.”

“I grew up with Jace. I didn’t have much of a choice.” Alec remarked.

“Some people can’t be around that energy. I, in turn, find it invigorating, as I’m sure your exes did as well.” Magnus commented.

“Lydia never complained.”

“I thought you knew Lydia for a millisecond before your arranged marriage.” Magnus wondered. Alec looked away from the warlock. “Wait. Lydia… is she your only ex?”

“I just haven’t had, uh… you know, time for a real relationship.”

“Alexander… just so I’m clear… have you ever been in a relationship?” Magnus inquired. Alec looked away from him and stayed quiet. Magnus had his answer. Before either of them could say anything else, their food arrived.

* * *

 

Magnus downed another martini. “You’re weirded out.” Alec assumed.

“Who says I’m weirded out?” Magnus asked.

“You wanna know why I haven’t been in a relationship? Because of this. ‘Cause… I didn’t wanna feel like there was something wrong with me, because I grew up in the Institute, because… I always knew I couldn’t have what I wanted… until you came along.” Alec stuttered. It probably made him look bad, that he’d never been in a relationship or had sex when he eagerly slept with Magnus. On multiple occasions.

“Nothing’s wrong with you. Far from it. But you’re so… innocent.” Magnus decided.

“You really think that? Even with the situation we’re in?” Magnus nodded. “In some ways, but… I don’t want you to treat me any different.”

“But you are different. And it’s a good thing.” Magnus assured.

“What about you? I mean, you must have had plenty of exes.” Alec hinted.

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean.” Alec replied.

“Alexander, look, I’ve lived for centuries. I’ve been with men, women, seelies, warlocks, vampires… a djinn or two.” Magnus rambled.

“How many?”

“How many?” Magnus repeated.

“It’s not a trick question. You can round it down if you want.” Alec allowed.

“Okay. If you wanna know, I’ll tell you. Seventeen.” Magnus replied.

“Seventeen.” Alec smiled. “That… that’s… seventeen… hundred? Seventeen thousand?”

“It was all in the past. Ancient history.” Magnus chuckled. “But right now, I’m here. With you.”

“Yeah, me and… seventeen thousand other memories.” Alec stated, not really knowing how he was supposed to feel. It may have been the baby hormones that were causing him distress over this revelation but thinking of the baby made him want to cry right now. Seventeen thousand!

“Look… I am who I am. And you are who you are. And all the magic in the world can’t change that. So… let’s just try to make the best of it.” Magnus suggested.

Alec sighed heavily before smiling. “Sure.”


	46. Effort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternatively titled: Fuck Off, Jace Part 1 by HufflepuffLightwoodBane

The walk back to the loft was quiet, although Magnus let out a breath of relief when Alec linked their hands. Maybe he hadn’t ruined what they were building together. They made it back to the loft without saying a word. “For a guy so used to Portals, I have to admit, nothing beats a late night stroll through the city.” Magnus said, trying to disperse some of the tension.

“Yeah. Gives you time to think.”

“You must have thought a lot. You barely said a word the whole way home.” Magnus observed, pouring himself a glass of whiskey.

“Magnus… Do you think… maybe we’re too…” Alec trailed off.

“Different?”

“Yeah.” Alec sighed.

“We’re from totally different worlds.”

“Different centuries.” Alec added. “I guess that’s not what matters. What matters is that I love you and we’re going to have a baby together. I’m sorry I over reacted earlier, I don’t care how many people you’ve been with.”

“I don’t care how many people you haven’t been with.” Magnus agreed. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’ neck and pressed his lips against the warlock’s. Alec pulled back for a moment to breathe before kissing Magnus again.

“I hear that relationships, they, um… take effort.” Alec mumbled when they pulled away.

“I’m all for effort.” Magnus smiled, placing a gentle hand on Alec’s small bump.

They were broken away from their moment when they heard the door to the loft close. They turned to find Jace. Magnus and Alec pulled away from each other as Jace walked further into the loft. “Sorry for killing the mood. You got a spare room?” Jace asked.

“This way.” Magnus sighed, reluctantly, leading Jace down the corridor.

Alec let out a loud sigh and wandered through to the room he shared with Magnus. When Magnus joined him, Alec had just gotten under the covers, clad in boxers and a t-shirt. “Ready for bed?” Magnus asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed and took his shoes off.

“Yeah, baby is kicking my ass right now. I’m so drained.” Alec replied. “You know you could’ve told Jace to fuck off. The Angel knows he doesn’t hear it often enough.”

“I’ll bear that in mind for the future.” Magnus smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to his love’s lips and lay back, allowing Alec to curl up in his arms.


	47. Obnoxious Roommate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternatively titled: Fuck Off, Jace Part 2 by HufflepuffLightwoodBane.

When Magnus awoke one morning a week later, Alec was no where to be seen. The warlock assumed he must’ve gone back to the Institute, until he walked into the bedroom. “Good morning.” He smiled.

“Good morning.” Magnus repeated, looking confused.

“Oh, I said I’m not going in today unless I’m absolutely needed. You were right, last week. I need to take more time for myself and to think about the baby.” Alec explained, climbing back into bed and curling up against his boyfriend.

“That’s the best thing I’ve heard all week.” Magnus beamed, pulling Alec into a kiss. Alec eagerly reciprocated but before things could go any further, there was a knock on the door.

“I’m making breakfast, what do you guys want?” Jace called.

“He’s not going away, is he?” Magnus asked.

“No.” Alec sighed, exasperatedly.

The couple got out of bed and put on their robes before opening the door to find Jace still stood on the other side. “Toast.” Alec requested.

“I’ll have a full English since you’re offering.” Magnus replied, ignoring the put out look on Jace’s face.

“But-”

“I don’t recall you giving us options.” Magnus stated. He wanted to try and get the blonde Shadowhunter to leave of his own accord. He’d been there for a week and they were both sick of him. Jace had gone out the first night and brought someone back with him. That wasn’t the problem. The problem was them having sex loud enough to wake a pregnant and exhausted Alexander, who did not deserve this inconsiderate asshole of a parabati. Especially since Jace was doing this every single night. How had his Alexander put up with the blonde for so long? Magnus didn’t think he would ever know.

Jace never made Magnus the breakfast he’d requested, instead, he gave both of them a plate of toast and butter with a mug of coffee. This irritated Magnus to no end.

“Jace…” Alec sighed. “You know I’m pregnant.”

“So?” Jace questioned.

“I can’t have caffeine.” Alec replied, getting off his stool at the breakfast bar and went to pour the coffee down the sink, trying not to gag as the scent filled his nose.

“There is a list on the fridge of things that can harm an unborn baby. Caffeine is on there.” Magnus explained, trying not to lose his temper as that would upset Alexander.

“Okay, I’ll check in future.” Jace responded. The 3 of them ate the toast in silence before Magnus and Alec went through to their bedroom to get ready for the day.

Alec went to the bathroom to throw up everything he’d just eaten. Magnus followed after him with a vial of anti-nausea potion. This morning sickness was horrible.


	48. Fetus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to dedicate this chapter to Quiet+Ryter. Happy Birthday! I hope you've had a wonderful day <3

“So, what are the plans for the day?” Alec asked as he helped Magnus to make the bed, the mundane way.  
“You’ve been very busy lately, too busy to have a check up and you’re 9 weeks along now so I’ll contact Catarina and see if we can visit her today.” Magnus replied, not wanting Jace to be around to ruin anything. That couldn’t happen if they went to see her instead of Cat coming to the loft.  
“That sounds great. Can we go shopping after? I’m struggling to button my jeans and of course we want our baby to be as comfortable as possible.” Alec smiled.  
“Of course we do.” Magnus returned his smile before going through to his study and sitting in the desk chair.  
“Hello, Mags. What can I do for you today?” Cat greeted.  
“Hey, Cat. Are you free at any point today? Alexander has a rare day off and we were hoping we could come over for a check-up.”  
“Of course. You can come over now as I’m working the night shift today. I’ll call Tessa, I need my wonderful assistant.” Catarina offered, hanging up. Magnus put his phone into his back pocket before going to the main room where Alec was sat reading.  
“Cat says we can go now.” Magnus told him. Alec immediately put the bookmark in and stood up.   
“Let’s go.”  
~  
They Portaled to Catarina’s and were met at the door by Tessa. “It’s great to see you both again. How is the baby doing?” She asked, linking her arm through Alec’s and leading them through to where Catarina had set up a make-shift hospital room for them. She would be leaving it there until the baby had been born as all of the necessary equipment was here.  
“Baby’s doing well. Hopefully, this is just a routine check-up.” Alec replied, smiling as he allowed Tessa to guide him.  
“Just out of curiosity, why didn’t you want to have your check-up at the loft?” Tessa inquired.  
“My parabati, Jace, has basically invited himself to live with us and we need time away from him.” Alec responded.  
“And he brings over a new hook-up every night. And keeps us both awake as they have sex almost all night. We’re trying to get him to move out without actually asking him directly.” Magnus explained.  
“Right.” Catarina called, to get them back on track. “Now you’re 9 weeks along, the baby is officially a foetus, not an embryo anymore.” Magnus and Alec reached for each other and joined their hands. “Things likely to occur at this stage are mood swings, headaches, fatigue and the need to urinate more often.” Alec nodded along as she said this – he had been dealing with most of these. Fatigue was the worst, especially with an inconsiderate roommates that needed to leave. “Do you want to get up on the exam table so we can look at your little one?” Catarina asked. Alec didn’t say anything, he just lay down on the table and lifted his shirt so Tessa could apply the cold gel.   
Catarina quickly found their baby and turned the screen towards them. “Your baby is now the size of a cherry.” Tessa then pressed a few buttons and the couple could hear a dull, steady thumping sound. “That is the little one’s heartbeat.” They baby’s heartbeat had been hearable for a while but Catarina couldn’t take all of her equipment to the loft so this was the first time Alec and Magnus had heard it. Alec began to cry, he was just so happy. When he looked over at his boyfriend, Magnus had tears in his eyes too.  
“Thank you!” Magnus exclaimed, pressing a chaste kiss to Alec’s lips. “I’ve always wanted to be a father and now you’ve given me that. I love you.”  
“I love you, too.” Alec smiled.  
They were so caught up in each other that neither of them noticed when Catarina turned the ultrasound machine off. They were broken out of their moment when Tessa handed some wipes to Alec for his stomach. She then passed the copy of the ultrasound to Magnus. He couldn’t stop staring at the life he’d managed to create with the man he loves.  
“Let’s go to Tokyo. They have great clothes shops and we can stay for some food afterwards.” Magnus decided when they were leaving Cat’s house.  
“Sounds like a plan.” Alec accepted, taking Magnus’ hand in his and intertwining their fingers as they stepped through the Portal.


	49. Tokyo

When Alec and Magnus arrived in Tokyo, the Shadowhunter was amazed. He thought New York was bright but it was nothing in comparison to Tokyo. Since Alec had never been here before, he was happy to allow his boyfriend to lead the way.

Magnus loved shopping, he was a very stylish man and he took pride in that. Alec, on the other hand, was a Shadowhunter and his clothes were more about how practical they were than about the way they looked. Alec got most of the clothes he needed in the very first shop they went into. However, Magnus went into several shops and thoroughly enjoyed trying things on and showing them to Alec. Alec loved the way Magnus dressed, he was so confident. Alec also enjoyed watching his boyfriend having a good time. They didn’t get to relax often enough.

Whilst Magnus was paying for the clothes he wanted, Alec snuck away to get a present for Magnus. Just when he was about to give up and walk away, he saw the most perfect thing. An Omamori. The sign said that it was supposed to bring luck and protection to whoever wore it. It wasn’t that he thought Magnus needed anyone to bring him luck or protection, but it was a way of letting Magnus know that Alec was always thinking about him.

On their way to find a restaurant, Magnus spotted a photobooth and dragged Alec inside, wanting to take some photos to remember their first trip to Tokyo. Not that he was likely to forget. “How does this work?” Alec asked once they were seated side by side.

“Like any other photo, I guess. We change poses in between photos and at the end, we will get a strip of 4.” Magnus explained. Alec smiled and linked his hand with Magnus’. That was Alec’s way of saying that he wanted to do this.

The first photo was a normal one, just the pair of them smiling at the camera. In the next one, Alec rested his arms on Magnus’ shoulder and Magnus looked at the camera whilst Alec gazed adoringly at the warlock. In photo 3, Magnus had leant forwards, allowing Alec to rest against him. Alec also acquired one set of Magnus’ bracelets and wore them proudly in the photo. Magnus smiled at the camera. The fourth photo was the favourite one for both of them. They were both facing the camera sideways on, the couple had their hands linked and were resting on Alec’s slight bump. They beamed at the camera.

Now that they had taken the photos and collected them, the couple linked their hands again and resumed their search for something to eat. Alec really wanted some noodles. Magnus led his boyfriend to the nearest restaurant that offered more than just sushi as raw fish was dangerous for the baby. They went inside, ready for another date night.


	50. Constant Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck Off, Jace - Part 3

“I mean, how would they feel?” Alec continued as they Portaled back into the loft, hands full of shopping bags.

“Well, I’m glad you didn’t ask in front of the sushi chef.” Magnus commented.

“Well, seriously, why do they call it fatty tuna? I mean, that’s a little degrading.” Alec observed.

“Hm, well… I don’t think obese tuna sounds any better.” Magnus responded.

“You know, as much as I love Tokyo and Prague, a bacon burger from the East Village isn’t that bad.” Alec smiled, he did love the fact that Magnus spoiled him.

“The world is your oyster, Alexander.”

“I got you something.” Alec said, offering the small gift bag to Magnus.

“Me?”

“Yes, you.” Alec confirmed, handing the bag to his boyfriend. “Open it.” Magnus took the red and gold Omamori and tossed the bag over his shoulder. “It’s supposed to bring you luck and protection.” Alec smiled.

“Thank you, Alexander. You continue to surprise me.” Agnus closed the gap between their bodies and wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist.

“In good ways, I hope.” Alec flirted back, clasping his hands together at the base of Magnus’ neck, leaning in for a kiss.

Before their lips could touch, the couple were interrupted by giggles coming from the guest room Jace was staying in. No doubt it was his latest hook-up. Alec and Magnus stepped away from each other, sighing. “I haven’t had a roommate this brazen since… Well, since Casanova and I spent the night in the Doge’s Palace.” Magnus remarked.

“Casanova?” Alec held up a hand to prevent Magnus from saying anything else. The past could stay there. “I’ll talk to Jace. He can’t stay here forever.”

“No, no. Nothing a little magic can’t fix.” Magnus offered, wanting that kiss. He waved his hand and clicked his fingers, bringing the stereo to life. “All good?” The couple looked at each other and chuckled.

Alec and Magnus took their bags through to their room where Magnus put away all their new belongings with magic. The couple then went onto the balcony. It was a lovely night, besides, they couldn’t hear Jace and his guest out here. Magnus sat on the comfy sofa, allowing Alec to straddle him. This position was okay whilst the baby was small but it would get more difficult further down the line. Magnus brought a hand up to Alec’s cheek and pulled his boyfriend in for a kiss. Things got heated fairly quickly and the couple’s tongues were dancing together when Alec’s phone went off. The Shadowhunter pulled away reluctantly and got his phone out of his jacket pocket. Up flashed the Angelic Power Rune. “Damn it.” Alec cursed. “I need to go.”

“Go do your job, Shadowhunter. I’m not going anywhere.” Magnus smiled.

“All right.” Alec sighed, pressing a chaste kiss to Alec’s lips. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. Both of you. Stay safe.”


	51. Hiding

Much to his annoyance, when Alec entered Jace’s room, Jace was lying in between the legs of a random Seelie. He had never seen this woman before now. “We have orders. Let’s go.” Alec demanded, not looking at the pair on the bed.

“I’m a little tied up.” Jace remarked.

“Not yet, you’re not.” The Seelie claimed as they both giggled. Alec placed a hand on his stomach at the feeling of nausea – he had no idea if it was the baby or these two causing it. Jace sat up. “You’re welcome to join us. I’m Kaelie.” She introduced, one arm covering her breasts.

“I’m good.” Alec replied, continuing to stare at the wall.

“Your loss.” Kaelie smirked, eyes flicking back to Jace. “I’ll give you two a minute.” She then got out of the bed and wandered off, eying Alec up and down as she left. Once Jace had his boxers on, Alec turned to look at his parabati. He threw a pair of jeans at the blonde, who caught them and began to put them on.

“This is your solution? Hiding out at Magnus’?” Alec questioned.

“I wouldn’t exactly call this hiding.” Jace commented.

“We have obligations.” Alec stated.

“Obligations? Aldertree wanted me gone and I’m gone.”

“So you got demoted. So what? You’ll work your way back up.” Alec responded.

“You don’t understand.” Jace claimed.

“Then tell me. Whatever it is, it can’t be that bad.” Jace looked away. “So you’re just gonna turn your back on us? On Isabelle? On Clary?” Alec checked.

“I told you I’m not discussing Clary.”

“She’s your family. Your sister.”

“I don’t need a reminder.” Jace assured. “You know, you should go. We don’t want you getting benched too.”

“This isn’t you.” Alec frowned.

“Maybe it is. I just have more time for the pleasures life has to offer. You’re just jealous that I’m getting laid and you’re not.” Jace retaliated.

Alec left the room.


	52. No Rest

“Any idea what this is about?” Clary asked as she walked to the Ops Centre with Alec. He’d quite literally bumped into her at the door, lost in his thoughts. Jace wasn’t wrong. The last time he’d had sex with Magnus was before they found out Alec was pregnant. It was an upsetting thought if he dwelled on it for too long.

“Heard a big storm’s moving in. Always increases demon activity.” Alec suggested.

“And Jace is-” Clary began.

“Not here.” Alec added.

“He’s totally shut me out. He’s not answering my texts. I don’t understand what’s going on.” Clary admitted.

“Me either.” Alec agreed. “Come on.”

* * *

 

They joined Izzy in the Ops Centre. “What did we miss?” Alec asked, placing a hand on the bump as he turned to look at the screen alongside his sister and Clary.

“Let’s see. The Citadel was breached. Magdalena is dead. Cleophas is missing.” Izzy reeled off.

“Oh, my God. Valentine?” Clary guessed.

“Who else could it be? Aldertree’s heading to Idris to meet with the Council.” Izzy informed them, there was something off about her, but Alec couldn’t place it. He’d ask her later, when they were alone.

“I’ll go check with Ops.” Alec sighed, heading away from the girls. So much for his day off.

When Alec got to Ops, they handed him his bow and quiver before sending him to deal with a group of demons. Alone. Alec really hoped that nothing would go wrong considering his parabati was too busy having sex to watch his back. Magnus would never forgive Jace if something happened to Alec. Or their baby.


	53. Someone Special

“Thank you, my dear.” Magnus smiled, passing some money over to Maia.

“On the house for my best tipper.” She beamed, pouring the martini into a glass.

“Never trust a stingy warlock, Maia. Not when we have an eternity to acquire wealth.” Magnus advised.

“I’ll remember that. What you got there?” She asked, seeing the Omamori in the warlock’s hands.

“A gift. I can’t remember the last time someone bought me on. I’m used to people making demands. ‘Reinforce the wards, Magnus’, ‘Heal my broken heart, Magnus’, ‘Portal me to Paris, Magnus’.” He explained, sighing then chuckling.

“Is it from someone special?” Maia inquired.

“It is.” He replied, thinking about Alexander and their baby. They were very special to him and he had no intentions of losing either of them.

Magnus would’ve loved to continue this conversation when he noticed Isabelle Lightwood out of the corner of the of his eye. Since Isabelle was someone important to Alexander, she was important to him too. He wandered over to her and interrupted the conversation.

“Rufus, my man. I wish I could say it was lovely to see you.”

“Magnus? What are you doing here?” Isabelle asked.

“The question is, what is Rufus doing here? He knows he’s banned from North America… indefinitely.” Magnus stated, causing Rufus to flee.

“I’m here on business.” Isabelle assured.

“Drug dealer business?”

“Exactly. Trying to crack down on the Downworlder drug trade.” Isabelle lied.

“Isabelle, I don’t need magic to know when I’m being lied to.” Magnus claimed.

“There’s been a spike in the demand for Yin Fen and I have orders to find the source. If you don’t believe me, call Aldertree.” Isabelle explained. Magnus had no intention of talking to that man unless he had no alternatives.

“Apologies.” Magnus began after a moment. “I’ve seen the havoc Yin Fen can wreak up close and personal. Nearly cost my friend, Jem his life.” It always made Magnus feel sentimental, thinking about his old friends as most of them had died years ago. At least he still had Cat, Tessa and Jem.

“Do you know where to look for the source?” Isabelle asked, desperation written all over her face – if you knew how to spot it.

“Definitely not Rufus. But if you want to stop a Yin Fen distribution ring, then you’ll need to find the kingpin.”

“Any ideas on who that might be?” Isabelle questioned. She knew Magnus would offer her all the help he could because she said it was an official mission.

“Probably one of the Night Children. Yin Fen is made from vampire venom. When people get desperate enough, they go straight to the vamps.” Magnus offered.

“Good to know.” Isabelle smirked.

“This is dangerous business, Isabelle. Be careful.” Magnus wished. He hoped things were okay and that she wouldn’t get in any trouble as she was looking into this alone. It made him think about his Alexander, out there fighting demons, hopefully not on his own. Was it worth mentioning this to Alexander? Probably not.

“I always am.”


	54. Advice

“Where have you been?” Alec called to his sister upon returning from his mission. “Had to slaughter a horde of Shax demons in Grand Central. Could’ve used the help.”

“You were alone?” Izzy demanded. “But what about…?”

“Considering you, Jace and Clary are the only ones at the Institute who know, so my options have been limited. Clary is with Luke, Jace is hiding at Magnus’ and you… what are you doing?” Alec explained.

“Uh… Aldertree has me on a special assignment. I’m checking out some rogue vamp dens.” She replied, pulling at her collar.

“Are you okay?” Alec checked.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“You don’t seem fine. I’m here if you need to talk.” Alec argued.

“I’m… tired. Yeah. Um, your message said you wanted to talk.” Izzy deflected. “Do you have a lead on Cleophas?”

“No. Not yet.” Alec’s eyes darted around the room to see who was listening in.

“Then, what is it?”

“It’s about Magnus. Look, um… we haven’t had sex since finding out about… you know. How do I…” Alec trailed off. Izzy’s eyes lit up.

“Oh, my God! Are you saying you want to have sex with him again?” Izzy exclaimed.

“Can you not discuss my sex life with the entire Institute, please?” Alec requested.

“Okay, so you and Magnus. You want to…”

“Yes. I do. But I don’t know if Magnus does.” Alec confided.

“Alec, you care about Magnus. He cares about you. It’s okay. Just don’t do what you always do.” Izzy assured.

“And what’s that?”

“Overthink it. Like you’re doing right now.” Izzy claimed.

“No, I don’t overthink things. Do I?” Alec sighed.

“Look… If it’s what you want, if it makes you happy… then go for it.” Izzy advised.

“But-”

“If you think there’s a problem then talk to Magnus first. You need to communicate.” Izzy added.

Alec knew she was right. If he wanted to have sex with Magnus again, then they needed to talk.


	55. Talking It Through

Magnus had returned to the loft quite a while ago, wanting to be there when Alec got home. He was confused when there was a knock on the door. Magnus opened it and allowed Alec to enter. “Hey.” He greeted.

“Jace here?” Alec asked, taking off his jacket as Magnus shut the door.

“No. He left hours ago. Are you okay?” As soon as the door was shut, Alec grabbed Magnus’ face in his hands and eagerly brought his boyfriend into a passionate kiss. Magnus brought his hands to Alec’s waist and chuckled when they separated for air. “Hey, what’s all this about? I mean, I’m not complaining, but…” Magnus trailed off.

“I… I just thought… you know, I thought we could have sex again.” Alec stuttered.

“You want to have sex again?” Magnus checked.

“Yeah.”

“Alexander, we had sex a lot before entering a relationship and I may be experienced but, it’s rare that I’ve ever felt this way about someone and… I worry that our relationship could be purely based on the sex and that I may lose you.” Magnus explained.

“What? Why would you think that? Is it because of the baby? Am I not desirable now I’m pregnant?” Alec quizzed, worrying that Magnus didn’t want him anymore.

“Of course I still want you, now more than ever. Yes, some people may be put off by the baby but not me. I think it’s incredibly sexy. But, you’re not the only one who feels vulnerable.” Magnus responded.

“Magnus… you have nothing to worry about. I want this. I want you.” Alec assured, sealing their lips as they went into the bedroom.

The door slid shut behind Alec, and the couple were now in their own world, it was as if no one else existed. They couldn’t keep their lips and hands off each other, only pausing their kisses to breathe or giggle. Alec held on to Magnus as he took off one of his boots, the other one was more difficult and he had to lift his foot and fiddle with the laces. For some reason, probably nerves, they couldn’t stop giggling into each other’s mouths. The next time they paused their kiss, it was for Magnus to pull Alec’s shirt off over his head. Their lips found each other again quickly. Alec then helped Magnus to remove his jacket. Magnus took over, allowing Alec to focus on the buttons on his shirt.

Magnus spun them around and walked backwards until he landed on the gold silk sheets covering the bed. “That was graceful.” Magnus remarked.

“Shadowhunter.” Alec said as way of an explanation. Magnus made a noise of acknowledgement as he was pulled into another kiss. He knelt above Alec, the younger man spreading his legs to allow Magnus to slot between them. Magnus made sure there was plenty of space between their bodies, not wanting to crush the baby. Alec started to pull the warlock’s shirt up when Magnus felt his glamour drop.

He pulled away from Alec immediately. Magnus moved to the edge of the bed and pulled his shirt back down. “What? Am I doing something wrong?” Alec panicked. Magnus had never responded like this when they’d had sex in the past.

“You did no such thing.”

“Well… What, do you not want to?” Alec checked.

“No. I mean, yes. Of course I do.” Magnus replied.

“Magnus, what is it?” Alec sat up and moved closer to his boyfriend, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“It’s just, sometimes… I lose control.” Magus explained, turning around to face Alec. His cat eye’s were on full display. Magnus was ready to face the inevitable rejection, when Alec chuckled and moved closer to him.

“Magnus… They’re beautiful. You’re beautiful.” Alec assured, hand now cupping Magnus’ cheek instead. Magnus just smiled at Alec, wrapping his hand around his boyfriend’s.


	56. Getting Intimate

Alec moved forwards so he could press his lips to Magnus’ again. The warlock deepened their kiss almost immediately, no on had ever in his long life, reacted to his cat eyes like that. Most people were freaked out by them but Alec, it turned him on. In no time at all, they were back in their previous position – Alec on his back with his legs spread and Magnus between them, hovering above him as their mouths moved together. Alec tried to pull Magnus’ shirt off over his head again, and it worked this time as they’d already gone over Alec’s opinion of his warlock mark. Now that they were both shirtless, Magnus began to kiss his way down Alec’s body, loving the way his Shadowhunter moaned and writhed as he went. Magnus’ first stop was the deflect rune on Alec’s neck – he just found something so alluring about the marks already covering his lover’s body.

After sucking several hickeys into Alec’s neck, Magnus moved down to Alec’s chest and began to play with his nipples. One of the things that Magnus had noticed early on was how sensitive Alec’s nipples were but now he’s pregnant, the sensitivity seems to have increased tenfold. Magnus spent a shorter amount of time on Alec’s nipples as the over-stimulation got too much for him quite quickly. Magnus undid Alec’s trousers and slid them down along with his underwear in one go, Alec kicked them off and they landed somewhere on the floor. Magnus moved further down, peppering the bump with lots and lots of kisses, much to Alec’s delight. He loved being reassured that Magnus wanted their baby. Magnus moved on quickly, he could kiss Alec’s bump as much and as often as he wanted to, he didn’t have to wait until they were about to have sex. “Magnus… fuck.” Alec moaned when Magnus finally took his cock into his warm mouth. Alec had been on edge since they began this, and considering they hadn’t had sex in about 2 months, Alec couldn’t hold himself back and he came down Magnus’ throat.

“I take it, it’s going to be one of those nights.” Magnus laughed, meaning Alec was going to cum multiple times. It was going to be easy to get Alec hard again even though he’d only just cum. Magnus loved that he could reduce Alec to this state, with just his hands and mouth. Of course, he also enjoyed when Alec pleasured him, but tonight was all about his precious boyfriend. There was just something so pure and innocent about him.

When Alec had recovered enough, Magnus used his magic to summon some lube and began to slick up his fingers so that he could insert the first one inside Alec. They both groaned at the sensation – because it had been about 2 months since they’d last had sex so Alec was very tight. Magnus loved the feeling of having the Shadowhunter’s hole clenching around a single finger. Alec was in paradise with the sensation of being full. Knowing how big Magnus’ cock was, Alec didn’t know if he’d be able to fit it inside him. At the same time, he knew it would fit because it clearly had before so he could certainly do it again. Alec nearly came again when Magnus slicked up a second finger and slid it into his hole alongside the first one. Magnus gently began to scissor his fingers, increasing the distance he scissored them when he felt Alec had adjusted enough. When Magnus added a third finger, Alec did cum again, seeing stars as one of the slender digits hit the bundle of nerves inside the Shadowhunter at just the right angle. Alec was a panting, moaning, quivering mess – covered in at least one layer of sweat. Magnus slid his fingers out, to allow Alec enough time to recover before pushing his cock inside his lover. Alec whimpered at the loss, but also because of how sensitive he was after 2 orgasms. Whilst Alec caught his breath, Magnus got off the bed to remove his boots and socks so that he could free his cock from the confines of his jeans and underwear. He then threw them somewhere in the room, it didn’t matter where. “Magnus, I need you inside me…” Alec begged, having waited long enough over the past 2 months to other waiting any longer. Magnus got back on the bed and applied a generous amount of lube to his cock before positioning himself at Alec’s entrance. Alec was still lying on his back, making Magnus do all the work as they both wanted to do everything to avoid causing any harm to their baby. Alec moaned loudly and Magnus let out a string of expletives as he pressed his cock inside Alec, slowly, allowing them both time to adjust. If not, they were both going to cum far too soon. It took some time but they were both relieved when Magnus’ balls pressed up against Alec’s ass. “Move. Move.” Alec begged, feeling absolutely delirious with the pleasure Magnus was bringing him.

Magnus started to move, gently at first, picking up pace as he continued to thrust in and out of his lover. Alec was loving the constant abuse on his prostate. The only sounds in the entirety of the loft was their moans, the sounds of them kissing and Magnus’ balls slapping against Alec’s ass. They were both reaching their orgasms at an alarming rate. “I’m gonna cum.” Magnus groaned. Alec pulled him down into another kiss. “Can I cum inside you?” He asked when he pulled away for air. Alec nodded furiously, as the thought of Magnus spilling his load inside him pushed Alec over the edge, tearing the warlock’s orgasm from him.

Magnus pulled out of Alec and lay down next to him, waving hand to clean both of them and the bedsheets. “That was amazing.” Alec gasped, trying to regain his breathing pattern. “You can cum inside me anytime you like. I’m already pregnant, it’s not like it can happen again yet.” Magnus chuckled at that statement.

“Very true.” He agreed. Now that their breathing was back under control, Alec rolled onto his side, curling up against Magnus. Magnus wrapped one arm around Alec and rested his other one on the bump beside Alec’s hand. They exchanged a few lazy kisses before settling down to go to sleep. Alec then dashed out of bed, limping slightly, on his way to the bathroom, needing to pee. “I love you.” Magnus smiled when Alec climbed back into bed and snuggled down into Magnus’ embrace.

“I love you, too.” Alec breathed, allowing Magnus to pull him into another round of lazy kisses before pulling away and resting his head on the warlock’s shoulder. As Alec drifted off, he could hear Magnus talking to their baby.

“We both love you, sweet pea, so very much. Sorry if we disturbed you, I needed to show your daddy how much I love him. You are going to be so spoiled…” Magnus then pressed another kiss to Alec’s hair before allowing himself to drift off too.


	57. Good Morning

Their clothes were scattered all over the floor, a sign of how desperate and heated things had gotten the night before. Alec was still curled up in Magnus’ embrace, his head resting on his love’s shoulder and the warlock’s arm wrapped around him. Alec exhaled deeply as he opened his eyes, feeling a little sore. “Good morning.” He breathed.

“Morning.” Magnus chuckled.

“Oh, man. What time is it? I have to get to the Institute.” Alec stated, slipping out of Magnus’ embrace. He curled up on his side, wincing slightly as pain raced up his spine. He cradled a hand around his bump.

“Oh.” Magnus deflated.

“No, I’m just kidding. I was just kidding.” Alec smiled. They both laughed at that. “Were you really afraid I was gonna go?”

“No.” Magnus sighed.

“What are you afraid of?” Alec asked, looking at Magnus through his lashes.

“Acid wash jeans.” Magnus joked.

“Oh, come on, Magnus.” Alec laughed, moving until he was curled up facing Magnus again, resting his head on Magnus’ arm. “I’m serious. You’re an all-powerful warlock. You can summon demons. You’ve lived through centuries of war. And you’re immortal. What scares you?” Alec made eye contact with Magnus as he waited for a reply.

“Hmm. The key to having no fear is having nothing to lose.” Magnus sighed, rolling onto his back but tightening his hold on Alec. “I don’t know. I guess that’s why I haven’t opened my heart up for almost 100 years. Then I met you.” Alec smiled at that, he intertwined his fingers with Magnus’ and placed their hands over their baby. “I love you.” Magnus beamed.

“I love you, too.” Alec replied, pressing a gentle kiss to Magnus’ lips. “How come your glamour dropped last night but it never has before? It’s hardly the first time we’ve had sex.”

“We have a much deeper emotional connection now, and it’s been a while since we had sex.” Magnus then pulled Alec into another kiss, deeper than the previous one. “What do you want me to make for breakfast?” He asked when he pulled away from his Shadowhunter.

“You don’t have to make me breakfast.” Alec smiled, loving how Magnus would spoil him. “Why don’t you magic us up some breakfast and we can eat it in bed before I have a bath. You’re welcome to join me.” Their breakfast appeared immediately.

Alec took a personal day and thoroughly enjoyed being spoiled by Magnus. They spent the whole day in bed, reading, talking, kissing and making love.

 


	58. More Work

Alec returned to the Institute the next day to find he’d missed quite a lot. Clary had been hearing an angel talking to her and alongside Jace, they’d met the angel and freed him from Valentine’s clutches. Alec had been looking at some security footage with Izzy. “There. They said that was the angel.” Alec noted as he paused the footage.

“It could have been a shooting star.” Izzy suggested.

“Are you saying you don’t believe Jace and Clary? I thought you’d be impressed.”

“I’m not saying I don’t believe them.” Izzy corrected. “It’s just tat no one’s seen an angel in hundreds of years.” She closed down the footage and turned to face her older brother. “So… did you take my advice about Magnus? You did, didn’t you? Is that why you took the day off yesterday? Or was that the other thing? Either way, start talking.”

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Alec claimed.

“Hey, you guys!” Max greeted, running into the Institute.

“Hey buddy, how are you doing?” Alec asked.

“Max! I missed you so much!” Izzy exclaimed, crouching down to pull her little brother into a hug. “You look so handsome. What are you doing here?”

“Alec. Isabelle.” Maryse greeted. “It’s good to see you both.”

“Really?” Izzy questioned.

“Izzy-” Alec began.

“Cause the last time you were here, you turned your back on all of us. Especially Jace.” Izzy continued.

“I was following orders. I had no choice.” Maryse defended. “Max has some big news. Tell them, sweetheart.”

“I passed my last Trial. I’m ready for my Rune Ceremony.” Max said.

“Congratulations.” Alec smiled, he was so proud of his youngest sibling.

“So you finally perfected your roundhouse kick?” Izzy checked.

“Yeah, and I knocked out 2 different instructors.” Max bragged, bumping fists with Izzy.

“Sadly, your father won’t be able to attend. So, Alec, as the eldest male in the family, you will be in charge of Max’s ceremonial party.” Maryse instructed.

“What do you mean he won’t be here?” Alec questioned, feeling tense at the thought of having more work to do. As he’d glamoured his stomach, he had to do his best to not rest a hand on it. Alec had no idea why this had become a calming gesture for him. Maybe because it was a way of having Magnus with him at all times.

“He’s tied up with the Valentine task force in Idris.” Maryse answered.

“I can’t believe dad would miss this.” Izzy muttered.

“He doesn’t have a choice. We’re all on high alert, especially after what that demon did to both of you… and Jocelyn.” Maryse explained. Alec looked away at the mention of Jocelyn, still feeling partly responsible. He moved his hands to rest in front his body so that he could press one palm against his bump without causing any suspicion.

“I was surprised not to see you at the Rite of Mourning. Dad called to see how we were.” Izzy stated before turning around and walking away.

“Isabelle…” Maryse trailed off, following her daughter.


	59. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the lack of updates but life gets in the way. As an apology - here's 2 chapters today. Enjoy some smut.

Max had been left with Alec who shared a look of bewilderment, raising his eyebrows at his younger brother. “Bet you wish you were back in Idris.” Alec remarked, beginning to walk to his room as it was time to take another anti-nausea potion.

“I thought I was coming here to get away from the fighting.” Max claimed, sadly.

“Fighting? Mom and dad?” Alec checked.

“All the time.” Max confirmed.

“What’s going on?”

“Mom doesn’t like you having a warlock boyfriend.” Max explained. Alec rolled his eyes. She would just have to get used to it, especially with the baby being added to complicate things.

“And you?” Alec asked, wanting to know his brother’s feelings on the subject.

“Whatever, I don’t care.” Max replied. “Why would it be a problem? Is it because he’s part demon?”

“Because he’s a Downworlder.” Alec corrected, hating when anyone used the word ‘demon’ to describe his boyfriend. The only thing demonic about Magnus was his parentage.

* * *

 

After drinking his anti-nausea potion, Alec knew it was time to begin planning Max’s party so he made the short walk from the Institute to the loft. “My mother’s back.” He complained as he walked through the door, heading straight for one of the sofas to sit down.

“Which means I’ll make myself scarce.” Magnus commented, moving to sit down beside his pregnant boyfriend.

“No, I have something else in mind.” Alec revealed.

“Hmm.” Magnus groaned. Once he was sat beside Alec, the Shadowhunter lay down with his head in Magnus’ lap. He took the glamour off his stomach and caressed the bump.

“How would you feel about helping me to throw a party?” Alec asked.

“Have you met me?” Magnus smiled.

“I think I might have.” Alec laughed, indicating to his bump. “It is for Max’s Rune Ceremony.”

“I think I’ll pass.”

“Magnus…” Alec began.

“I’m sure I’ll love Max. But Maryse? Your mother hates me.” Magnus reminded his boyfriend.

“That’s sort of the point of the party. So that she can see that this, us, it’s not going away.”

“You sure about this?” Magnus checked.

“Why wouldn’t I be? Besides, I have no idea how to throw a party and you’re the best there is.”

“Do you want to plan a party or do you want to have sex? Because if you keep saying things like that, then you’re not going to have a choice.” Magnus smirked, eyeing his boyfriend up and down. It must’ve been to do with the hormones but Alec sat up and eagerly pressed his lips against Magnus’. His hands went to the warlock’s belt and began to unfasten it. “What are you doing, Alexander?”

“I’m going to thank you for agreeing to help me with this party. And I want your cock in my mouth so, 2 birds.” Alec replied, taking Magnus out of the confines of his tight jeans, and beginning to stroke his love’s length. Alec didn’t care that they were in the main room and anyone could just walk in on them. He needed Magnus and he needed him now. He stroked Magnus’ cock until he deemed it fully erect, Alec then sank to his knees on the floor, in between Magnus’ legs. As Alec had never given a blow job before, Alec took it steady. First, he put the tip in his mouth and swirled his tongue around the head, dipping it into the slit to collect the pre-cum that had gathered there. Alec bobbed his head, taking more of Magnus into his mouth each time. Magnus had been watching his cock slowly disappear, but the pleasure became too much and he had to throw his head back. When Alec had taken as much of Magnus into his mouth as possible before relaxing his throat and swallowing the entirety of his love’s cock. Under Alec’s ministrations, Magnus was rapidly reaching his orgasm.

“Angel… I’m gonna cum.” Magnus warned. Alec ignored the warning and sucked Magnus’ cock with renewed vigour. Magnus shouted out his pleasure, and Alec’s full name as he came down Alec’s throat. Whilst Magnus came down from his high, Alec sucked him clean before putting Magnus’ cock away. He then got to his feet and sat down on the sofa, curing into Magnus’ side. “I love you, my angel.” Magnus breathed, pressing a gentle kiss to Alec’s lips.


	60. Planning

When the couple were ready, they began to discuss the plans for Max’s ceremonial party. “So, is it being held at the Institute?” Magnus asked.

“Actually, I was wondering if we could host it here? There’s plenty of space, it’s very homey and there’s minimal angelic energy which will be safer for our baby.” Alec requested. Whilst they were deep in conversation, Jace returned from wherever he’d been and went out onto the balcony to do some paperwork, throwing a friendly greeting to his roommates. After discussing everything they thought needed to be done, Magnus whipped up a quick invitation for Alec to take back to the Institute and show his mother. They both knew Maryse was going to be incredibly unhappy about this, but Alec didn’t care. He loved Magnus, and they were starting a family together, so she would just have to get over her prejudices and move on. Alec exchanged a chaste kiss with Magnus before stepping through a Portal into his room at the Institute.

~

Alec took the invitation straight to his mother who was in Aldertree’s office. She opened it and quickly scanned through what it said. “At the residence of Magnus Bane? It’s very kind of your _friend_ to offer, but the Rune Ceremony is a solemn rite of passage. For Shadowhunters. Not some Downworlder rave.” Maryse rambled. Alec had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at half of the things she had said. Friend? Really?

“Where does it say anything about a rave? And why is it only for Shadowhunters?” Alec questioned.

“It’s tradition.” Maryse claimed.

“Traditions change. Especially those based on ignorance.” Maryse chuckled at what her eldest child was saying. “Anyone who cares about Max should be there. And that includes me and Magnus. Together. If dad was here he’d understand-”

“Well, he’s not. Alec… I don’t want to fight with you. This dinner, it should be about family. Our family.” Maryse interrupted.

“What family? You wanted Jace dead.” Alec snarled.

“I was following orders.” Maryse defended.

“You keep saying that. After a while, it loses it’s meaning.” Alec whispered.

“You’re right. Of course we’ll be there. Thank you for going to all this trouble for us.” Maryse sighed, sitting back down at the desk.

“Thank Magnus.” Alec stated, leaning over her desk before wandering away.

* * *

 

Magnus was trying to focus on brewing a fresh batch of anti-nausea potion for Alexander when he heard Jace calling him. He walked outside to see several cats, one of them was purring and rubbing up against Jace. “Aw. Salut mon petit chat. You’re new, aren’t you?” He cooed, filling the bowls dotted about with milk. They all ran over to drink it. “I spoil them. I can’t help it. It’s the only way to win them over.”

“Well, I guess when you put your mind to it, you can win over just about anyone, huh?” Jace snarked.

“You’re talking about Alexander.” It wasn’t a question. Magnus knew exactly what Jace was talking about.

“Look, I’ve been there. You know, it’s a whirlwind fling that burns so hot all it can do is flame out.”

“Is that what you think this is? A fling.” Magnus checked.

“I don’t know what it is, but I know my brother. He’s sensitive. Add in the fact that he’s pregnant and that you guys are having sex again…” Jace trailed off.

“He told you? That we’re having sex?”

“No, he didn’t have to. We’re parabati. No. No, no, no. No, it’s not like that. It’s… I can, uh… I can just… I can sense that he’s happier. Look, I’ll make this simple, okay? I’m never gonna let anyone hurt him. Or the baby.” Jace warned.

“Then we have that in common. I can assure you that I love Alexander and the life that we’ve created together. If he was only a fling, we wouldn’t be having a baby. I can assure you of that. No one matters more to me than Alexander and our sweet pea. I’d rather die than hurt either of them.” Magnus confessed. “Besides, you think I’d invite Maryse Lightwood to my home for just anyone?” They shared a smile.

“I hope this party has an open bar.” Jace sighed.


	61. Party Time

With Alec there to help plan the party, Magnus felt very comfortable with the choices they had made. True to Jace’s request Magnus had added an open bar and asked Maia to be his bartender. When Alec told Magnus that his father wouldn’t be able to make it, they decided to do something to honour him despite his absence. As soon as he saw the loft all decorated, Alec knew he’d made the right decision by asking his boyfriend to help. He just wished that Magnus wasn’t panicking. “I’m worried that the empanadillas are soggy. I gave the chef specific directions-”

“Magnus. Everything is perfect.” Alec smiled, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ neck and pressing their lips together chastely. “Max!” He exclaimed after he pulled away, having noticed his mother and little brother arrive. “Mother.”

“I heard you like to drink.” Maryse stated, rudely as she offered a bottle of vodka to the warlock.

“Welcome Maryse.” Magnus chuckled, placing a calming hand on Alec’s lower back. “Max, this is your night.” Max looked around in amazement.

“You do have exotic taste, don’t you?” Maryse observed.

“Oh, the Spanish theme is in honour of you and your husband.” Magnus commented.

“Really? How so?”

“Alec told me that Robert proposed to you in Barcelona. I wanted to celebrate a joyous memory. Especially since he couldn’t be here.” Magnus explained.

“How sweet that Alec feels comfortable sharing our personal family stories with you. Especially considering your… disparate backgrounds.” Maryse remarked.

“How about a drink?” Magnus offered. He could see that Alec was getting stressed and was having to resist the urge to place his hand on his bump to calm himself. “Sangria for the lady and a Roy Rogers for the guest of honour.”

* * *

 

“Hey! What’s going on, biscuit?” Magnus asked, noticing Clary on her way out.

“It’s Simon. He poured his heart out about wanting to be with me and then… he hooks up with Maia.” Clary divulged.

“That doesn’t sound like Simon. Are you sure you haven’t had too much sangria? It’s strong. I made sure of it.” Magnus had needed it to be strong to get through a night with Maryse Lightwood.

“Please. I just need to leave.” Clary breathed. Magnus caught her hand in his.

“Hey, don’t. We’ll figure out what’s going on with Simon. But tonight’s about Max. And Alexander and Isabelle. You’ll never forgive yourself if you’re not there for your friends. Okay.” Magnus spoke softly. It was clearly going to be one hell of a night.


	62. What's Going On?

Magnus re-joined the Lightwood’s when they’d moved to the balcony for a bit of peace and quiet. Alec especially. Max and Alec were sat talking, Maryse offering her input every so often. Alec was cautiously cradling his bump. Magnus had put a warlock glamour on it so the incident with Iris didn’t happen again, should they need to visit a warlock that wasn’t Magnus. “Can I give the guest of honour his present now?” Magnus asked, crouching down in front of Max and holding his hands out.

“I don’t see anything.” Max said.

“That’s because you’re not looking hard enough.” Magnus smiled, clicking his fingers and making a box appear. “Congratulations, young Shadowhunter.”

“What do you say, Max?” Alec prompted.

“Thank you. Where’s your warlock mark?” Max blurted as Magnus got back to his feet.

“Max…” Alec began.

“You were just as curious at his age.” Maryse commented.

“It’s okay.” Magnus assured his boyfriend. “I only share it with my closest friends.” He then dropped his glamour to allow Max to see his true eyes. Max seemed startled. Maryse and Alec were also looking. Maryse with curiosity and Alec with hunger, he could only think of sex when he saw his love’s true eyes. They turned him on.

“How much of you is a demon?” Max asked, seeming afraid.

“Max, enough.” Jace intervened, having just walked onto the balcony. “That’s not how we treat our friends. Apologise to Magnus.”

“You can’t tell me what to do.” Max responded.

“Hey, just because you’re getting your first rune doesn’t mean you can talk to your brother like that.” Alec chided.

“Jace isn’t my brother.” Max countered.

“Max!” Alec exclaimed.

“Mom says you’re not even part of our family.” Max added. Jace and Alec looked at Maryse in shock. Magnus took this opportunity to leave the situation.

“Jace, I…” Maryse began, reaching to grab his arm. Jace pulled himself away and went back inside, Max heading that way too.

“This is your fault.” Alec blamed.

“I’ve tried to keep Max out of it.” Maryse defended.

“The hell you have. He learned this behaviour from you. If you ever want to make things right with me, you better make them right with Jace. And Max still owes Magnus an apology.”

Maryse took the hint and went inside to try and find Jace. Alec stayed on the balcony, needing the fresh air. He was trying to keep inside the tears that were threatening to fall. Why was he the only one who seemed to realise that there was nothing demonic about Magnus? He knew fellow Shadowhunters that were worse than Magnus.

* * *

 

Magnus hadn’t wanted to leave his love alone, but knew his presence could potentially make things worse. Alexander was a very strong man. Magnus had every confidence in him to handle the situation. When back in the main area of the loft, he could see Clary storming towards Simon. “Slow down, hotshot.” He requested, catching her before she could reach the vampire.

“Get out of my way, Magnus.” She demanded.

“Oh, no. I’m not letting you make a scene. This is an elegant affair, not an episode of the Real Housewives of Idris.” Magnus stated.

“Tell Simon that, because I can’t stand here while he hits on Maia right in front of me!” Clary exclaimed. When Magnus looked, Simon was talking to Raj and Maia was nowhere in sight.

“I think we have a different idea of courtship.” Something wasn’t right.

* * *

 

“Jace, I’ve been looking everywhere for mom and Max. Have you-” Izzy began.

“Maryse just tried to kill me.” Jace cut in.

“What?” Jace then led Izzy into his room.

* * *

 

“Magnus, I can’t stay here, okay? Everyone is completely insane. I have to leave.” Clary claimed.

“Not while you’re hallucinating. Stay right here whilst I figure out what’s going on.” Magnus instructed.


	63. Spell Book

Clary ignored Magnus and stormed off towards the door. “Hey, are you leaving?” Alec asked.

_I have to. Seeing you here, drink in hand, all smiles, it makes me sick._

“What are you talking about?”

_I’m talking about you killing my mom._

Alec walked away from Clary, the tears falling steadily.

* * *

 

Magnus followed Izzy and Jace, entering the room behind them and shutting the door. “Okay, the sangria may have been too strong.” He reasoned.

“She just tried to kill me, Magnus.” Jace claimed. Izzy looked alarmed.

“This will help.” Magnus assured the worried girl, using his magic to heal Maryse.

“She just threw and axe at my head. Okay, it’s stuck in the shelf, right there. See for yourself.” Jace pointed.

“Jace, there’s nothing there.” Izzy replied. Magnus looked up, unable to see anything either.

“It’s right there. Why can’t you see that?” Jace asked. Before anyone said anything else, Maryse let out a huge gasp and sat up.

“Mom, are you okay?” Izzy worried. She and Magnus then helped Maryse to her feet.

“Hey, hey, hey, don’t let her up. She’s out of her mind.”

“Jace, I came up here to apologise to you.” Maryse defended.

“Then why would you-” Izzy began.

“She just said it. Don’t you hear her?” Jace questioned.

“Listen to me. Nobody’s trying to kill you. You have to believe me. Someone’s playing with our minds. Feeding into our insecurities…” Magnus was cut off by Clary’s voice.

“Alec. Alec, no!”

The four of them raced upstairs, Magnus only stopping to grab his spell book. He needed to get to his pregnant boyfriend.

* * *

 

“Alec… what are you doing? You’re scaring me.” Clary said, watching Alec stood on the ledge. _You’re a murderer, Alec. Nothing more. Why are you still here?_

“Alec, please, come down from there.” Clary begged, trying to approach him. _All those times you told me I wasn’t a good Shadowhunter._

“I know… I know you wish I was dead instead of Jocelyn.” Alec said, brokenly.

“I don’t wish you were dead.” _You let a demon possess you? You’re weak._

“Please, okay? Don’t worry. Take my hand.” Clary offered. _Nobody’s gonna miss you._

“That’s not true!” Alec shouted. He’d been given the one statement he needed in order to break free of the spell he was under. He stepped down from the ledge and slumped against the wall. He was so tired.

Magnus then burst through the door, he took one look at his exhausted Shadowhunter before running over and crouching down next to him. Alec held his hand out for Magnus to take, needing the reassurance. The warlock helped his Shadowhunter up off the ground and led him over to the sofa so he could rest comfortably for a moment. He then took his spell book out of his pocket. Both Alec and Magnus were vaguely aware of Izzy, Jace, Simon, Clary and Maryse arguing but they could only focus on each other. Magnus easily performed the counter curse and everyone was quiet.

“What happened?” Alec asked, moving to stand beside Magnus.

“It seems a warlock has been having a little fun at our expense.” Magus replied.

“Are you okay?” Maryse asked, looking at her eldest child. He nodded. Just as Magnus closed his spell book, it disappeared.

“Someone has taken my spell book.” He announced in alarm, immediately raising the wards around the building.

“You’re putting your wards up?” Clary asked.

“Nobody leaves until I get it back.”


	64. Party Crasher

The group all headed downstairs and Magnus checked each guest, one by one, to see if they were an undercover warlock. Alec, who was all out of energy, sat with Clary and Izzy seated on either side of him whilst he watched his boyfriend work. Raj was the last one to be checked. “I was this close to lining up a three-way… and you guys let yourselves get spelled?” Raj questioned. Once he’d been checked, Jace pushed him out of the door.

“It appears I’m the only warlock here.” Magnus sighed, taking down his wards.

“Magnus, what happens if we don’t find your spell book?” Clary asked.

“That’s not an option you want to explore. That book can undo every spell I’ve ever cast. From the elementary to the complex. In new and old languages…” Magnus trailed off as he remembered something. “Champenois. It’s an old French dialect. Le chat roux. The red-haired cat.” At this revelation, Magnus put his wards up again. He recognised this handiwork and he owed the creator a torturous death.

As soon as the wards were up, Magnus headed off in search of the cat. He went straight to the room he shares with Alec, everyone else following behind him. “Magnus, what cat?” Alec asked, having no idea what his boyfriend was talking about. Magnus held two fingers up to silence Alec, he didn’t want anyone to alert the cat. He studied everything in the room intensely, coming to a stop when he reached the bed. There was something under the covers causing a lump. Magnus ensured that Alec was stood behind him before nodding to Jace. Jace pulled the cover off the bed, causing the cat to yowl at them. It went to run away but Magnus was quicker – hitting it with a burst of magic. Where the cat had been sat, was Iris Rouse.

“Duratus!” She exclaimed. Magnus threw up a shield, protecting himself and Alec from her magic. Everyone else in the room had been frozen.

“I hate party crashers.” Magnus stated, lowering his shield and throwing a ball of magic at her. It was a direct hit and she went tumbling into one of the many bookshelves. It broke under the power of her impact, sending her sprawling to the floor. She got to her feet as Magnus left the bedroom, Alec in tow but keeping a wary distance. He didn’t want Iris to try and hurt their baby again. Iris tried running away but Magnus shut all the doors, trapping her in the loft.

Magnus sent three more bursts of red magic at Iris, but she managed to evade them. She sent one flying at Magnus, but he easily deflected it. He was absolutely furious! How dare this woman break into his home, steal his spell book and curse the guests? Not to mention the warlock breeding ring, hurting Alexander and threatening the life of their unborn child. She was going to pay for all of it. Magnus summoned his binding magic and sent it flying towards Iris. She was instantly caught. “You haven’t changed one bit since the last time I saw you crawling from the ruins of la Bastille. Old French spells. Your favourite.” Magnus observed. Alec warily moved to stand beside his boyfriend. “I would introduce you to Alexander but since you’ve already hurt him and threatened the life of our unborn child, I believe you have met.” Magnus snarled.

“Your child?” Iris asked in shock.

“Yes. Magnus’ child. Maybe you should have taken me seriously when I said I would report you to the High Warlock.” Alec smirked.

"Where are my counter spells? Before I make your death even more painful than it already will be."

"You can't kill me!" Iris claimed.

"He can." Alec disagreed. "The High Warlock can punish problematic warlocks however they see fit. Although, we could turn her over to the Clave considering she hurt me. I'm sure they'd love to deal with her when they know what her crimes are."

"That sounds like a good idea." Magnus agreed, pressing a kiss to Alec's cheek. "Now, where are my counter spells?"

"Valentine." Iris groaned. "He had Madzie, too. If I don't go back, I don't know what he'll do to her."

"You should have thought about that before harming my Alexander." Magnus replied. "What does Valentine want with my counter spells?"

"I don't know." Magnus pulled the magic that was binding her even tighter. "I DON'T KNOW! All he said was that I had to get them for him. And I wasn't to harm Clary, or he'd make Madzie suffer. Magnus, please. I'm all Madzie has. Have mercy."

"Have mercy? After everything you've done? You've broken into my home. You cursed the guests. You set up a warlock breeding ring. You hurt my love. And worst of all, YOU THREATENED MY UNBORN CHILD!" Magnus roared. "How dare you ask for mercy?" Magnus was shaking from the force of his rage. Alec placed a calming hand on Magnus' arm.

"Release them." Alec requested, gently. He was rubbing soothing circles on his love's arm. Iris did as asked. Izzy, Clary, Simon and Jace joined the couple.

"Clary Fairchild... you made a blood oath. Find Madzie." Iris demanded before she was sent through a Portal.

"She's the Clave's problem now."

  
  



	65. Valentine's Plans

Once Iris was gone, Alec allowed himself to collapse on the sofa and began to cry silently. Magnus went and sat beside him, bringing the Shadowhunter into his arms. Neither of them needed to say anything. They both knew exactly what this was about. They were okay, their precious little miracle was safe. Even though Magnus would've been well within his rights to kill Iris, Alec was quite relieved that Magnus hadn't. The Clave didn't need a reason to frown upon Magnus more than they already did. His relationship with Alec was already a sore spot for the Clave. "You're both okay." Magnus assured.

"Both? What have I missed?" Simon piped up. Alec had forgotten the vampire was even here.

"Do you want to confide in Simon?" Magnus whispered.

"He's always here. It could be beneficial. What do you think?" Alec questioned.

"I think it would be better for you to tell him on your own terms instead of him finding out by accident. But it's your choice, my angel." Magnus advised.

"Right. Simon, if we tell you this, it doesn't leave this room." Alec began.

"Okay? I'm really confused. Does everyone else already know?"

"Everyone in this room, yes. There's 3 people not in this room that also know." Magnus answered.

"I'm pregnant." Alec announced, figuring it would be easier to just blurt it out than to take his time and ponder how to reveal his pregnancy.

"That's awesome! Congratulations you guys!" Simon exclaimed, pulling a startled Alec into a hug. After Simon had pulled away, Alec sank back into Magnus' embrace.

"Okay, what is Valentine up to anyway?" Alec questioned, trying to get things back on track.

"I don't know." Clary replied. She shared a look with Jace.

"It's too dangerous." He whispered.

"Jace, they're our family. They need to know. If Alec and Magnus trust all of us with the knowledge of their baby then we can trust them with this. They need to know." Clary said.

"Know what?" Izzy inquired.

"The angel, Ithuriel. Valentine was going to use him to activate the Soul Sword. He needs someone with pure angel blood to activate it." Clary explained.

"Well, that doesn't sound good." Simon remarked.

"It's not. With the Soul Sword activated, Valentine could decimate the entire Downworld. The angel showed us a vision of a demon who could destroy the Sword. If we could find that demon, we could stop Valentine." Jace expanded. Magnus sat up straighter, keeping a tight grip on Alec's hands as they were intertwined with his own.

"How did you two save the angel?" Magnus asked. Clary looked to Jace who shook his head.

"With runes the angel gave to me." She told them.

"New runes, Magnus. Ones no one's ever seen before." Jace added.

"Why did he choose you?" Izzy asked.

"I have no idea." Clary said.

"I might." Magnus got to his feet, Alec too. "Years ago, a Silent Brother told me about a special connection the original Shadowhunters had with the angel Raziel. That they could communicate from afar through... visions. Because they were created from his blood." Magnus said.

"Are you saying that..." Alec began.

"Clary may have a blood connection to that angel." Magnus finished. "And that must mean she has pure angel blood."

"That's why Valentine wants Clary unharmed. Clary can activate the Soul Sword." Jace guessed.


	66. Rune Ceremony

Much to his regret, Alec had to leave Magnus for now and head back to the Institute for Max's Rune Ceremony. As much as he didn't want to leave Magnus, the Shadowhunter knew he would live to regret it if he skipped his younger brother's Rune Ceremony. After leaving Magnus with a quick but meaningful kiss and a promise to return, Alec, Izzy and Jace stepped through the Portal and arrived at the steps to the Institute.

They met with Maryse at the doors to the Ceremony Room. “Did you catch the warlock?” She asked, worriedly.

“Yes, Magnus did. She’s in the hands of the Clave now.” Alec replied.

“That’s such a relief.” Maryse sighed, pulling her eldest in for a hug. “Is everything okay?” She checked, noticing that he’d kept his distance during the hug.

“I’m fine. Just ready to see Max get his first rune.” Alec replied, allowing Maryse to lead the way into the room. Max rushed over to his eldest sibling. The Ceremony could begin.

“To the angel I entrust my life… And vow to uphold the laws of heaven. I take this mark to honour Him… To bring his light into me. And vow to upload the laws of heaven. So I may join the ranks of the Shadowhunters… the guardians of peace.” Max recited, Alec at his side.

* * *

 

“The ceremony was beautiful.” Clary praised.

“Yeah, Max did great, huh?” Jace added.

“Didn’t even flinch.” Alec smiled, he was very proud of his little brother.

“Give me a minute.” Jace sighed, leaving Clary stood alone with Alec.

“Alec, whatever you heard me say when you were under the spell… you know I don’t blame you for my mom.” Clary repeated. Alec pulled her into a hug.

“Baby’s growing, hey?” She remarked, having felt the bump but not being able to see it due to the glamour Magnus had placed on it. Clary then left, allowing Alec to join Jace and Maryse.

“Max says that you and dad have been fighting. About me and Magnus.” Alec mentioned.

“Max doesn’t have any idea what’s going on between your father and me.” Maryse stated.

“Then what is it?” Alec questioned.

“I didn’t want to burden you all…” Maryse trailed off, tears filling her eyes.

“Is dad cheating on you?” Alec guessed. Maryse looked at the floor.

“Bastard.” Jace said. Maryse wiped away her tears.

“You can’t tell Isabelle. She worships Robert. I can bear it, but it would destroy her.” Maryse sniffled. Alec pulled her into a hug. She clung to him tightly and sobbed.

“Come stay with us. You and Max. You don’t have to go back to Idris or dad.”

“Oh… I wish I could stay… more than anything. But I have to get back to the Clave.” Maryse replied.

“Why? Let Robert take care of that.” Jace suggested.

“Everything’s different not because of Clary and the Sword. I can’t let my problems interfere with my duty. Not now.” Maryse explained. She then gave both of them a hug before turning to the elevator, needing to collect Max and say goodbye to Izzy. “Alec, walk me back.” Alec followed Maryse. “I want to apologise for what Max said. Yes, your father and I have been arguing but it’s nothing to do with your relationship and everything to do with his cheating. I’m glad you’ve found someone who makes you so happy.” Maryse assured. Alec couldn’t believe it. Was she saying she approved of his relationship with Magnus? That couldn’t be right.


	67. Passion

As soon as Maryse and Max had left, Alec went straight back to the loft. He needed Magnus. Since he’d chosen to walk, the Shadowhunter had to knock on the door. Well, he didn’t have to because the wards recognised him, but Alec disliked just barging in. “Angel, you know you don’t have to knock. You can just come straight in.” Magnus smiled, stepping aside so his boyfriend could come inside.

“I know, but I feel like I’m barging in.” Alec replied. Magnus helped Alec to take off his jacket before guiding him over to the sofa. When Alec was seated, Magnus sank to his knees and undid the shoelaces before sliding the shoes off Alec’s feet. “Magnus.” Alec laughed. “I can take my shoes off without any help.” Magnus got to his feet and leaned down to give Alec a kiss. “As much as I want to do nothing but kiss you, I need a shower. Besides, Jace will be back soon. Do you really want to start something you can’t finish?” Alec asked.

“Who said we can’t finish it? I’m going to join you in the shower.”

“As long as we actually do shower, I really need one. It’s been a long day.” Alec added.

“I’m going to take care of you. I always will. You and our little sweet pea.” Magnus responded, taking Alec’s hand and leading him through to the bathroom. Magnus waved his hand to start the shower before they got there. Once in the bathroom, they stripped silently before getting under the hot spray of the shower. Now they were in the shower, Magnus got to his knees and turned Alec around, so he was facing the wall. Once Alec was in the position his lover wanted him to be in, Magnus parted Alec’s cheeks and licked a stripe over the Shadowhunter’s entrance. Alec whimpered and braced himself against the wall in case his knees buckled from the sensations. Magnus ran his tongue back and forth over Alec’s hole a few times before slipping it inside. Magnus bit back a groan at how tight Alec always was. It hadn’t been that long since the last time they’d had sex, maybe 2 or 3 days, and it was as though it had been 2 months again. Not that he was complaining, it always made the experience overwhelming for the both of them. Not that it wouldn’t be without the added pleasure, but Magnus didn’t care. He loved Alec.

Alec was a mess; his legs could hardly hold him up due to the pleasure currently coursing through his body. Magnus continued his ministrations as well as adding a first finger inside Alec alongside his tongue. He pumped his finger in and out, curling it until he was able to hit Alec’s prostate without hesitation. “Magnus!” Alec whimpered, his knees beginning to buckle. Magnus turned off the water and carried Alec from the en-suite through to the bedroom and carefully sat the Shadowhunter at the edge of the bed. Magnus ten crawled into the middle of the bed and lay down, encouraging Alec to straddle him, tonight was going to be led by Alec. Alec happily accepted the encouragement and straddled Magnus, guiding his boyfriend’s fully erect cock into his tight hole. Magnus groaned as Alec sat, moving until his ass was pressed against Magnus’ lap and there was no space between them. “Fuck, Magnus. Fuck me, I need you to fuck me!” Alec begged, seeming to forge that he was riding Magnus. Magnus lifted himself off the bed, encouraging Alec to move. The Shadowhunter got the hint and began to rock himself on the cock that was filling him up. Alec was trying his best, placing his hands on either side of Magnus’ head, leaning down to join their lips in several searing kisses.

When Alec could no longer hold himself up, Magnus sat up, so Alec could wrap his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. Magnus leaned back on his arms and used the leverage to roughly thrust in and out of his Shadowhunter. “Magnus. Magnus. Magnus.” Alec chanted into the warlock’s neck as he approached his orgasm. Magnus took this as his cue to thrust harder into Alec, making sure that he hit the Shadowhunter’s prostate on every thrust. Alec saw stars as he came, screaming Magnus’ name. He didn’t care if Jace had returned and could hear them. He deserved it, turnabout is fair play.

When Alec clenched around Magnus, his channel spasming as he came all over their stomachs, the warlock was pushed over the edge and he came inside Alec. They both stayed like that, joined, until their breathing had calmed down and they felt able to move again. Once he was able to move again, Alec climbed off Magnus and headed to the bathroom for that shower he needed. Magnus was following closely behind. Alec turned the water on and waited until it got to the correct temperature. Since they’d just had sex, it was slightly cooler than it would usually be. They got in together, kissing under the spray of the shower. Magnus grabbed his shampoo and poured some into his hands to massage onto Alec’s hair. Alec could do things for himself, he always had, so it was really nice to allow himself to be spoiled. And Magnus loved to take care of his Shadowhunter and their unborn child.


	68. Problems

Alec woke up the next morning with Magnus spooning him. The Shadowhunter carefully got out of bed, trying not to disturb Magnus. After going to the bathroom to throw up and pee, Alec wandered through to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. He decided to make waffles – something he could put chocolate on. Alec really wanted some chocolate. Whilst Alec was making himself some breakfast, Jace entered the kitchen and turned on the coffee maker, needing caffeine to get him through the day. “Morning, Jace. Would you like some waffles?” Alec asked, smiling at his parabati.

“Sure.” Jace replied, not used to Alec acting like this. Happy. “What’s up with you?”

“What do you mean by that? I’m happy. I’m in love. I’m going to have a baby with the man I love. What’s there to be upset about?” Alec beamed, piling waffles onto his plate before adding strawberries and melted chocolate. Jace looked at the pile of food on his parabati’s plate in disbelief. Alec hardly ate anything, usually, if you wanted Alec to eat anything then he would have to be force fed.

“Wow. You’re very different when you get laid on a regular basis. Did you have fun last night?” Jace asked. Alec went bright red.

“How much did you hear?” Alec checked, feeling embarrassed.

“I heard you begging him to fuck you. Not something I ever imagined I would hear.” Jace answered. After scoffing his waffles, Jace left the kitchen and went to get dressed before leaving the loft. Shortly after Jace had left, on his way to go and find Clary, Magnus entered the kitchen. He was almost ready for the day – trousers on, hair styled, makeup all done. All he needed was to change his robe for a shirt. Alec was still wearing his boxers and a t-shirt.

“Good morning, angel. Why didn’t you wake me up? You know how much I love morning cuddles.” Magnus greeted with a kiss.

“You were asleep. Besides, I was really hungry, and I wanted chocolate waffles.” Alec explained, grabbing a spoon and using it to eat the melted chocolate he’d not had on his waffles. Clearly, their little sweet pea was activating Alec’s sweet tooth. When Alec had finished off the chocolate, he made some waffles for Magnus before going to get dressed for the day. He needed to go to the Institute at some point.

Whilst Alec got dressed, Magnus sat and ate his waffles after putting strawberries and bananas on them. It was so thoughtful of Alec to make breakfast. Magnus would usually be lazy and use his magic to get breakfast but there was something so much better about having homemade food. It tastes much better when made with love. Magnus would now have a mug of tea with his breakfast instead of coffee as the smell sometimes made Alec throw up, especially if he’d not had his anti-nausea potion. Once his breakfast was gone, Magnus used his magic to wash the dishes before joining Alec in the bedroom. “What are the plans for the day?” Magnus asked, wrapping his arms around Alec’s waist and pulling him in for a kiss.

“I need to go to the Institute at some point. Maybe in an hour or so, after I’ve had the chance to wake up properly. I’m trying to spend less time there because of the baby.” Alec explained when they pulled apart.

“Okay, I need to finish getting ready. You go and relax.” Magnus advised. Alec smiled, pressing another kiss against Magnus’ lips before grabbing his book off the bedside table and heading onto the balcony to sit in the sun.

* * *

 

Alec read a couple of chapters before closing the book and standing up to stretch. He wandered over to the edge of the balcony and looked out over New York. Magnus walked over and joined him standing behind Alec and placing his hands on the bump. “How many Downworlders do you think live in New York?” Alec asked, intertwining his fingers with the warlocks.

“I don’t know but they’re not all your responsibility.” Magnus replied.

“But you are.”

“I can take care of myself.” Magnus assured.

“Maybe… but this is different. You may have lived through the fall of Rome, but even the Dark Ages couldn’t have been this dark. Especially as our baby is in danger, too.” Alec stated.

“Alexander… I know things may seem bleak, but… nothing was a devastating as knowing you’d been stood on that ledge.” Magnus whispered.

“It was the magic, I would never, never-”

“I know, I know. But magic can’t create fears, only bring them out.” Magnus said.

“Magnus-” Alec tried.

“Look, you don’t have to explain yourself. I’ve been through it myself. Just promise you’ll tell me if things ever get that bad. I love you.” Magnus requested.

Before Alec could reply, the door to the loft opened and Jace came rushing in with Clary. “Don’t you people have phones?” Magnus demanded as he walked inside with Alec.

“We need your help.” Jace told them. Clary was clutching her hand to her chest. It was turning black.


	69. Busy

Magnus got to work straight away. They needed to find out what was happening to Clary’s hand. To say Alec was annoyed is an understatement, he likes Clary and doesn’t want her in pain, but does everything have to coincide with the time he spends with his boyfriend?

“La Chair Brûlée.” Magnus stated.

“I’m guessing that’s not a dessert.” Clary remarked.

“It means ‘the burnt flesh.’ It’s an old blood oath spell.” Magnus explained.

“Then it must be Iris. She said you owed her a favour.” Alec reasoned.

“At Max’s party, she said I have to find Madzie.” Clary remembered.

“Then we better start looking. I can get rid of the pain, but that’s about it. I’m afraid once the magic reaches your heart…” Magnus trailed off, shaking his head.

“So, if I don’t find Madzie… I’m dead.”

“No… no. Magnus, there has to be a cure. There has to be something we can do to stop this.” Jace claimed.

“Can’t we force Iris to undo it?” Alec questioned.

“I wish it were that easy. But blood oath spells are completely binding. Even Iris herself can’t reverse it now.” Magnus revealed. Clary and Jace shared a look before leaving the loft. “You’re welcome!” Magnus called after they’d left. Alec laughed. They were used to people treating Magnus like this by now. That didn’t mean Alec had to like it though.

Alec sighed deeply. “I should probably get going. Aldertree is returning from Idris today and I better be there. Besides, I need to see Izzy.” He then gave Magnus a quick kiss before thanking his boyfriend and stepping through the Portal.

* * *

 

Alec completed his paperwork and checked in with Ops before going to find Izzy. But she was no where to be found. “Sorry to bother you, but have you seen Izzy?” He asked Lindsay as she entered the living quarters section of the Institute.

“Not recently, sorry. I actually haven’t seen her since she spoke to Aldertree this morning.” Lindsay replied.

“Thanks, anyway.” Alec smiled, heading towards the main office.

* * *

 

“Do you know where Izzy is? I was told you spoke with her this morning and she hasn’t been seen in the Institute since.” Alec demanded.

“I didn’t realise I was the keeper of your sister’s calendar.” Aldertree mumbled.

“Something’s wrong. She’s been acting weird ever since you sent her to the Iron Sisters.” Alec stated.

“I think you’re being paranoid. After what happened at your brother’s party, perhaps I should recommend you for a psych evaluation. What reason would I have to lie?” Aldertree replied.

“I don’t know. But whatever it is…”

“Nothing’s going on. I’m just trying to help. Now, I would ask yourself… is making insinuations about me really the road you want to go down? Isabelle’s more than capable of handling herself.” Aldertree claimed, having a staring contest with Alec. Alec scoffed and left the office.


	70. Downworld Council

Magnus had been having a very busy day. He had to deal with several issues as the High Warlock, making potions, casting spells, etc. Life never stopped.  Just as he was ready to call Alec to see if he wanted to go out for another date night, a message flashed up on his phone. _Downworld Council Meeting. Hunter’s Moon._ Looks like Alec would just have to wait.

When he arrived at the Hunter’s Moon, Luke was already there. “Hey, how are things?” Luke asked as Magnus sat beside him.

“Not too bad. Can’t wait to get home to Alec, though.” Magnus smiled.

“Control yourself, papa. I’m sure he could use a break.” Raphael joked as he entered. After seating himself next to Magnus, he was about to continue when Meliorn arrived, flanked on either side by Seelie knights.

“Meliorn. What happened to your face?” Luke greeted.

“My punishment for helping Clary Fairchild into one of the Queen’s realms.” Meliorn replied.

“Well, it’s good to see you.”

“I’d say the same, but, sadly, I’m incapable of lying. Shall we get this over with?” Meliorn asked, taking a seat.

“Careful. Seelie armour.” Magnus whispered.

“Means war. I noticed.” Luke frowned. “So, I assume you all know why I called you here?”

“I’ve heard rumours.” Raphael said.

“Well, unfortunately, the rumours are true. Valentine wants to use the Soul Sword to decimate the entire Downworld, and he needs Clary to activate it.” Luke revealed.

“And you have a plan?” Raphael asked.

“Well, we can’t defeat Valentine on our own. But together… maybe we have a shot.” Luke suggested.

“Whatever it is, we can’t have him get to Clary.” Magnus added.

“I agree. But on behalf of the Seelie Queen, I’d like to propose an alternative. Execute Clary Fairchild on sight.” Meliorn offered.

“Care to rethink that?” Magnus asked. How on Earth could the Seelie Queen think that was a valid option?

“You’d be rotting in the City of Bones had she not insisted we save your life.” Luke snarled.

“Then consider this my way of returning the favour. By killing her, I’ll be saving you from yourselves. This council is biased. You’ve all allowed yourselves to become too involved with the Shadowhunters.” Meliorn claimed. He looked at Luke. “Jocelyn Fairchild.” He then moved on to Magnus. “Alec Lightwood. The Seelie Queen sends her congratulations on his pregnancy, by the way.” He then turned to Raphael. “And you. You’ve been seeing Isabelle, haven’t you?” Magnus turned to Raphael in surprise.

“What are you talking about?” Raphael questioned, feigning all knowledge.

“I’d recognise that perfume anywhere.” Meliorn smirked.

“Then you’re no different from the rest of us.” Raphael claimed.

“I’ll admit, I know her charms better than anyone. But unlike you, my feelings never affect my judgement.” Meliorn corrected.

“My judgement is fine. Clary has to die to protect our people… so be it.” Raphael agreed.

* * *

 

After Meliorn and Raphael had left, Luke turned to Magnus. “Since when is Alec pregnant? And how does the Seelie Queen know about it?” He asked.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner but we’ve been trying to keep things quiet. Only a select group of people know about the baby so I don’t know how the Seelie Queen came to know. Alexander is about 10 weeks along now.” Magnus smiled.

“You don’t have to apologise. I’m happy for you.” Luke stated, smiling at his friend.

“Thank you. I wish she didn’t know. If she knows, then others will know soon and I need to protect him. And our baby.”


	71. Rizzy

When Magnus got back to the loft, he found a few missed messages from Alec. The Shadowhunter didn’t know where his sister was and he was starting to worry about her. _I think I know where Isabelle is. Xxx_

Alec rushed to the loft and Magnus was on the balcony, pacing. “You said you know where Izzy is.” Alec greeted as he walked through the door.

“Well, not exactly.” Magnus corrected.

“You know, I expect this from Aldertree… but not from you. What’s going on? And why do I seem to be the last person to know about it?” Alec questioned, caressing his bump to try and calm himself. Magnus turned to face Alec.

“Just over a week ago, I saw Isabelle trying to buy yin fen from a certain reprobate warlock at the Hunter’s Moon.” Magnus divulged.

“You sure it was her?” Alec checked.

“I asked her what she was doing, but she told me that she was undercover.” Magnus expanded.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“She’s an excellent liar. I didn’t think there was anything to tell you. It wasn’t until this evening that I put it all together. Something Meliorn said at the Downworld meeting. I think she’s getting her fix straight from the source.” Magnus explained.

“Where is she?” Alec asked.

“I believe she’s at the DuMort with Raphael. I’ll come with you.”

* * *

 

As soon as they arrived at the DuMort, Alec raced upstairs to Raphael’s room. “Hey! What are you doing? You can’t go in-” Stan tried. Alec punched him hard enough to knock Stan unconscious before storming towards Raphael. Alec then punched Raphael, sending him over the back of the sofa.

“Alec?” Izzy asked, confusion clear in her voice.

“You stay the hell away from her.” Alec instructed.

“You don’t understand. It was Aldertree who got her addicted to yin fen.” Raphael blurted.

“What?”

“It’s the truth. I was only trying to help.” Raphael defended.

“By drinking her blood?” Alec demanded, going to hit Raphael again. The vampire blocked it, kicking the back of Alec’s knee and grabbing him around the throat, not applying any pressure.

“It may have started with the blood but it’s more complicated than that, all right? I care about her.” Raphael revealed.

“What did you say?” Alec questioned.

“I… I have feelings for her.”

“Raphael, let him go. Remember the baby.” Izzy ordered. Alec elbowed Raphael in the nose so he fell to the floor. “Stop it! Stop!” Izzy shouted as Alec pinned Raphael to the floor and repeatedly punched him in the face. “Alec, stop! This is my fault!”

Magnus ran into the room and placed calming hands on Alec’s shoulder’s. “Angel, please calm down. This isn’t good for the baby.” Magnus guided. Alec stopped immediately and climbed off Raphael.

“This is my family. If you had told me about the yin fen last week, none of this would have happened.” Alec told Magnus.

“I didn’t know.” The warlock protested.

“You knew enough. We’re leaving.” Alec claimed, grabbing Izzy by the arm and pulling her out of the hotel.

“I wasn’t lying about what I said. There’s something about her… I haven’t felt this way in a long time.” Raphael explained. Magnus cupped the vampire’s face to examine the cuts Alec had created.

“You’re so hooked on her blood, you can’t separate your feelings from your addiction.” Magnus remarked.

“Isabelle and I are no different from you and Alec. And I thought you of all people would understand.”

“Don’t you dare compare what you have with Isabelle to my relationship with Alexander! We love each other, we’re having a baby! If you truly believe what you have with Isabelle is genuine… see if you still feel that way when you’re not getting high.”


	72. Authority

Alec didn’t let go of Izzy until they were on the pavement outside the DuMort. “Let go, Alec! I’m staying! Alec, let go!” Izzy shouted.

“Izzy, come on!” Alec exclaimed.

“I know you think you’re trying to make things better, but you’re not. Raphael’s been there for me when I needed him.” Izzy claimed.

“Needed him? Look at yourself.”

“He saved my life. You didn’t even notice when something was wrong. You only care about Magnus and your baby!” Izzy shouted.

“Saved your life? What are you-”

“I’m not your baby sister anymore, Alec. Just go! I don’t need your help.” Izzy yelled.

“Izzy, please.” Alec whispered.

“I said go.” Izzy demanded.

“Fine.”

~

Alec channelled all of his hurt and upset into his work. As soon as he was back at the Institute, Alec was immediately dragged into helping. He was looking at some security footage when his phone rang. “Jace? Are you okay?” He greeted.

“No. Something weird’s going on.” Jace replied.

“Yeah, tell me about it. We have reports of violent Downworlders all over Manhattan.”

“I think it’s Valentine. I can explain later, but right now, I need your help.” Jace requested.

“Is Clary-” Alec began.

“It’s complicated.”

“Yeah, what’s that supposed to mean?” Alec checked.

“It means we fulfilled the blood oath but now Valentine has her. I think he’s trying to activate the Soul Sword. I need everyone you have to be looking for her right now.” Jace explained.

“Yeah, that’s not that easy. Aldertree dispatched every Shadowhunter we have to stop the attacks.”

“Well, undispatch them, Alec!” Jace stated. Then he hung up. In moments like this, Alec had to reassure himself that Jace did care about him, he just didn't show it that often. Especially when he was under stress.

* * *

 

“The initial attacks were in South Brooklyn, so we’re gonna focus our search there and then move outward. Remember, whatever happens, our priority is to locate Clary.” Alec instructed.

“Disregard that order.” Aldertree stated. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“Stopping Valentine from destroying the Downworld.” Alec replied.

“And yet, from the look of things, it’s the Downworld that’s trying to destroy us.” Aldertree argued.

“Look, I don’t have time to argue. Either help me or get out of the way.”

“Or you’ll do what?” Aldertree asked.

“Remember how I said that you were hiding something? Supplying yin fen to a subordinate… An ex-field medic should know better.” Alec whispered.

“And you expect anyone to actually believe this ridiculous accusation?”

“Who knows? Idris loves gossip. And you’re one Clave investigation away from treating frostbite on Wrangel Island. From now on, I’m calling the shots. Don’t ever threaten my family again. Now, if you don’t mind, I need these Shadowhunters to go and find Clary.” Alec ranted.

“Do as he says.” Aldertree caved. Alec patted him on the shoulder and smiled. He then headed to get another anti-nausea potion.


	73. Visions

When Alec was on his way back to the Ops Centre, the alarms began to go off, alerting everyone to a breach in the wards. “I thought these wards were air tight.” Aldertree commented.

“How many soldiers are here?” Alec asked.

“Only two dozen. Everyone else is out dealing with the Downworld attacks.” Aldertree replied.

“I’ll take the entry with Longford.” Alec announced.

“We’ll cover the weapons room.” Aldertree informed Alec. They all moved.

“Valentine’s work?” Longford asked.

“Only one way to find out.” Alec sighed.

* * *

 

When the doors to the Institute opened, Madzie walked in. Alec held up a hand. “Hold your fire.” He instructed.

“What’s a little girl doing here all alone?” Longford questioned.

“She’s a warlock.” Alec replied, approaching her cautiously. “Madzie… did you…” Madzie waved her hand and flung Alec into one of the elevators before he could continue. The doors closed behind him. He could hear a commotion beyond the doors, but he couldn’t open them. He just hoped Madzie throwing him like that hadn’t hurt the baby. “Madzie. Madzie!”

* * *

 

Magnus was feeling horrible about how things had ended between him and Alec earlier. He needed to see his love again. He owed Alec an apology. He was pulled out of his thoughts when the door to the loft opened and Dot was carried inside.

“There you go. You’ll start feeling better in no time.” Magnus assured Dot after giving her a strength replenishing potion and using a couple of basic healing spells.

“Thank you.” Dot whispered.

“Dot, tell us everything you know.” Clary requested.

“I heard Valentine briefing his men. If Jace touches the Sword, his grip would destroy it.” She told them.

“Me?” Jace checked.

“Why should we believe a word she says? It’s probably just another trap.” Luke suggested.

“Luke, Clary, you know me.” Dot defended.

“You’ve lied to me before.” Clary said.

“Because of the injections. But now that he has the warlock girl, he’s cast me aside. I’m myself again.” Dot claimed.

“Good story, but I’ve heard better.” Luke scoffed.

“Wait- In the vision from Ithuriel, the demon that destroyed the Sword had a clawed hand.” Jace responded.

“Exactly. It has nothing to do with you.” Clary agreed.

“Perhaps I can lend some insight.” Magnus offered, needing to take his mind off things until alec returned and they could reconcile. “Show me this vision.” Magnus then placed a hand on Clary and Jace’s cheeks. He chanted a spell to allow him to see this vision. “The star in the sky.”

“Yeah, I remember.” Clary said.

“Angels are higher beings. They communicate through metaphors. Morgenstern means ‘Morning Star.’ As in, ‘How art thou fallen from heaven, O Lucifer, son of the morning.’ The vision seems to be speaking of a… demonic Morgenstern.”

“Me.” Jace muttered. “That’s why Valentine wanted me under his control. I can derail his plan. I can destroy the Soul Sword.”

“And destroy yourself in the process.” Magnus added.

“No. That’s a suicide mission. No way.” Clary protested.

“Oh, says the girl who was willing to die for the Downworld, what, yesterday?” Jace snarked.

“She’s right, Jace. It’s too dangerous.” Luke agreed.

“It won’t just affect you. Please think of Alec and our baby in all of this.” Magnus begged.

“Look, I’m not gonna touch the Sword. I’ll just get to it before it’s activated, and bring the Mortal Instrument back to the Clave where it belongs. Trust me.” Jace assured.

Magnus wandered over to the window whilst Clary and Jace were disagreeing. He hoped Alec wasn’t one of the Shadowhunters sent out on mission to deal with the Downworld attacks. “He’ll be okay. They’ll both be okay.” Luke stated, placing a gentle hand on Magnus’ arm.

“I hope you’re right.” Magnus whispered.


	74. Under Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late update but my internet has been down most of the day. But here's 2 chapters!

“Alec, are you okay?” Jace asked. He was on his way to the Institute with Luke and he needed to know what was going on.

“We’re under attack. Major casualties. Valentine used Madzie to take down the wards. She suffocated everyone.” Alec replied.

“Where’s Izzy?”

“She wasn’t here.” Alec said.

“Oh, thank the Angel. Alec, he’s there to use the power core instead of lightening. He’s got Simon. He’s threatening to kill him if Clary doesn’t come and activate the Sword.” Jace explained.

“You have to keep Clary away from that Sword.” Alec stated as he placed a gentle hand on his stomach. He needed to see Magnus again.

“Don’t worry. She’s with Magnus. Luke and I are coming for it now. Just get to the power core. Shut it down. That way, no matter who touches the Sword, it won’t turn on. And call Magnus. He’s really worried about you.” Jace responded. Before anything else could be said, a Circle member came up behind Alec and knocked him to the floor, phone falling out of his hand. “Alec? Alec?” Jace called.

The man tried to stab Alec but he got to his feet and managed to wrestle the Seraph Blade out of the man’s grasp and easily managed to overpower him. The Circle member fell to the floor. Dead. Alec hadn’t seen the woman sneak up behind him. Before she could hurt him, Aldertree blocked her blow and slit her throat. He then stabbed her through the stomach. “That’s not bad… for a diplomat.” Alec remarked.

* * *

 

Magnus had moved to stand on the balcony. He was clutching the Omamori charm in one hand whilst he stared at a copy of Alec’s most recent ultrasound. He couldn’t lose either of them. Clary went to join him and placed a comforting hand on his arm. “I’m not used to feeling so… powerless.” Magnus sighed. His love and their baby were in trouble and there was nothing he could do about it because he was babysitting Clary. Clary didn’t get the chance to say anything as her phone rang. It was Simon.

“Oh, my God! Simon, are you okay?” Clary asked. Magnus moved to see what was happening.

“Simon’s fine. We’ve just been having a nice talk. You know, he told me that your greatest wish was to get to know your old man. Which is funny, because it’s always been my wish to get to know my daughter. And so, I’m here, and I’m waiting for you. And frankly, well… Clarissa, I’m losing my patience.” Valentine rambled. He then stood up and used the Soul Sword to slit Simon’s throat. Both Clary and Magnus gasped in alarm. “The vampire has a half-hour, maybe 40 minutes before he turns to dust. Come quick, Clarissa. He needs blood to survive.” Valentine then ended the video call.

“Portal me to the Institute.” Clary demanded.

“Clary, we can’t.” Magnus tried.

“Now!”

* * *

 

Alec and Aldertree stealthily made their way to the roof. The lights were flickering as they walked down the corridor. “Looks like he’s already tapping the energy supply. We need to get to that power core and shut it down.” Aldertree stated.

“It’ll be heavily guarded.” Alec said.

“We’ll get to it via the rooftop. Hell if I’m gonna let that bastard destroy the entire Downworld.” Aldertree remarked.

“What, suddenly you care about the Downworld?” Alec checked.

“I’m an Officer of the Clave, sworn to protect Downworlders and mundanes alike.”

“Right.” Alec scoffed.

“I’m not the big bad wolf that you think I am.” Aldertree claimed.

“No, you’re worse. You got my sister hooked on yin fen.” Alec blamed.

“I warned her, Alec. Told her of the risks. But she wanted to visit the Citadel. The yin fen allowed her to do that. I was doing her a favour.” Aldertree defended.

“Are you kidding me? Look, you might’ve helped me back there, but don’t pretend you’re one of the good guys.” Alec responded. He then moved past Aldertree and continued on his way to the roof. He placed a cautious hand on his glamoured bump, wishing he was with Magnus right now.


	75. Plans

Magnus did Portal himself and Clary to the Institute. He needed to be there for Alec. “Well, here we are.” He commented.

“Magnus… I want you to know that I’m not going anywhere near that Sword.” Clary assured.

“I don’t care what happens to me, Clary.” Magnus said.

“Alec’s gonna be okay. Your baby is gonna be okay. Simon’s gonna be okay. We can do this. You and me.” Clary reassured. Magnus nodded in agreement. The pair began to make their way towards the Institute when Raphael appeared in front of Clary. A couple of vampires arrived with him and restrained Magnus.

“Let go of my hands!” Magnus demanded.

“So you can use your magic against us? I’m sorry, papa. None of us wanted it to come to this.” Raphael claimed. Magnus tried to fight the vampires. He needed to get to Alec. Needed to protect the two most important people in his life.

“No. I’m here to save Simon. I’m not going to touch the Sword.” Clary tried.

“No, you’re not.” Raphael agreed.

“Stop this. Stop it now!” Magnus exclaimed.

“If I don’t do it, more Downworlders are on their way to do it for me. You’re too close to her, papa.” Raphael reasoned. He was holding a struggling Clary.

“Raphael, you don’t have to do this.” Clary begged.

“It’ll be quick and painless.” He snarled, baring his fangs and moving towards her.

Jace arrived just in time and pulled Raphael off Clary. “This ends now.” Jace instructed.

“Listen up!” Luke called, pulling the vampires off Magnus.

“You’d better be right about this, Luke.” Maia commented.

“Clary may be able to activate the Sword, but I can destroy it. The angel Ithuriel confirmed it in a vision.” Jace told them.

“Angel? Impossible.” Raphael scoffed.

“I saw it too. He’s telling the truth.” Clary added.

“You kill Clary, Valentine still has the damn Sword. Over time, no doubt, he’ll find a way to activate it. Now is our chance to destroy that Sword for good. Why not let Jace try?” Luke reasoned.

“Why would a Shadowhunter risk his life for us?” Maia asked. Magnus just stood there and listened. He couldn’t offer any help. Magnus felt like he was going to throw up, he was so worried.

“Because you and Raphael are gonna tell your Downworlder buddies not to lay a hand on Clary. That’s the deal.” Jace answered.

“And they’ll listen to me?” Raphael checked.

“Maybe. You’re the leader of the most powerful vampire clan in all of New York. They respect you.” Jace responded. Raphael shared a look with Maia.

“What exactly is your plan?” Raphael asked.

Jace ran through his plan but Magnus couldn’t focus. Even Jace knew how important it was to get to Alec, his parabati rune was telling him how scared Alec was. “Magnus, you get the warlock girl, Madzie and get her out of here. Then you can come back for Alec.” Jace instructed. Magnus nodded. He could do that.


	76. Truth

“The power core’s up here on the roof, behind this access hatch.” Alec stated, using his stele to draw a rune to blow the outer casing off the access hatch.

“Unfortunately, it’s impervious to the unlock rune.” Aldertree said.

“You’re the Head of the Institute. You telling me you don’t have a key?” Alec questioned.

“I do. In my office.”

“Where Valentine is.” Alec added.

“I’ll have to override the control mechanism.”

“That’s impossible.” Alec stated. Aldertree chuckled.

“Not when you have my security clearance and know the backdoor algorithms.” Aldertree corrected.

“I think you wouldn’t mind if the Downworld was destroyed. Certainly make your job easier.” Alec remarked.

“My relationship to the Downworld is more complicated than you think.” Aldertree claimed.

“How’s that?”

“Years ago, when I was still making my way up through the ranks of the Clave… I fell in love with a woman. Beautiful and intelligent. Sexy. And a lycanthrope.” Aldertree revealed.

“You fell in love with a Downworlder?” Alec questioned in disbelief.

“Seems odd, doesn’t it? But Eva was special. After a year together, I was called to Alicante for a summit. When I returned, I went to see her and found the aftermath of a massacre. A Shax demon. I discovered Eva hiding in the basement. She was in shock, driven mad by grief. She couldn’t control herself… so she transformed.” Aldertree undid the top buttons on his shirt and held the fabric aside to show Alec three claw marks. “And attacked me. She’d have killed me if I hadn’t used my seraph blade. Eva died in my arms.”

“You killed her.” Alec breathed.

“I had no choice. Eva couldn’t control herself. That was her nature. Her wolf nature. That’s when I realised that a Shadowhunter and a Downworlder could never be together. No matter how strong our feelings may be.” Aldertree said, he then turned back to the access panel and carried on trying to unlock it.

“I think you’re wrong.” Alec told Aldertree. “That is a one-off situation. Besides, werewolves and warlocks are nothing alike. Just because your relationship ended badly doesn’t mean anyone else’s will.”

“You might think Magnus Bane loves you, but everyone knows his reputation. He’ll get bored of you and leave. I’m surprised he hasn’t already.” Aldertree responded.

“You’re welcome to think that, but it’s not true. You don’t know anything about my relationship with Magnus.”

* * *

 

Magnus and Clary cautiously made their way through the Institute. Magnus had Portalled them into Alec’s bedroom and they moved from there. “On the video call, Simon was in Aldertree’s office. This way.” Clary led.

“Careful, Clary. Circle members could be anywhere.” Magnus advised.

“It’s Madzie.” Clary whispered. The young warlock saw them and walked away. “Go get her. I’ll find Simon.”

“Are you sure?” Magnus checked.

“You need to get her out of here. She’s being used, Magnus. None of this is her fault but she needs to be stopped.”

“I’ll meet you in Aldertree’s office.” Magnus caved. He needed to get to Alec.

“Okay.” Clary agreed, going her own way.

Magnus followed after Madzie. When he turned a corner, she was stood over the body of a Shadowhunter. “Hello, sweet pea.” He greeted. “I’m Magnus.” Madzie pulled her scarf off and used her gills to pull the oxygen from the room. It didn’t affect Magnus. “I know you’re scared. You don’t have to be.” Magnus knelt down beside her and dropped his glamour so that Madzie could see his warlock mark. “See… I’m just like you, Madzie. I’m a warlock, too. These men are using you for your abilities.”

“He said nana was here.” Madzie admitted.

“He lied. I wanna help you, Madzie. For real.” Magnus smiled. Madzie walked over to him and let Magnus carry her out of the Institute and through a Portal.


	77. Activation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the lack of an update yesterday but my cat is in hospital and we don't know why he's ill. I'll try to keep updating but I can't guarantee anything whilst he's in this state.

Aldertree kept trying to unlock the access panel but he was denied every time. “It’s not working. The bypass must not apply to exterior access points.” He reasoned. The door to the roof opened and four Circle members walked out. Alec and Aldertree  both drew their seraph blades, ready for a fight. “Four against two.” Aldertree commented. “Could be worse.”

Suddenly, two of them began choking. When they fell to the floor, Izzy was stood behind them with her whip wrapped around their throats. “Izzy!” Alec exclaimed. Izzy then flung her whip out, turning it into a staff to deal with the other two Circle members. She fought them off and stabbed them. Alec and Aldertree watched in shock. She then began to sway. “Izzy, are you okay?” Alec asked. She dropped her staff. Alec was by her side immediately to catch her before she fell. “I got you. You okay?”

“I’m so sorry, Alec.” Izzy said.

“For what? Saving our lives?” Alec questioned. Izzy placed a gentle hand on his stomach.

“For not being here to help protect the baby.” She replied in a hushed whisper so Aldertree didn’t hear. Isabelle then passed out.

“Can you carry Izzy to her room? I’ll lead the way.” Alec requested.

* * *

 

Magnus decided to take Madzie to Catarina’s. It was the safest place for the young warlock. When they arrived, he knocked on the door. “Magnus Bane! Do you have any idea what time it is? You might as well come on in. Who’ve you brought with you?” Cat asked. Magnus carried Madzie inside and placed her on the sofa, sitting beside her.

“Catarina, this is Madzie. Madzie, this is Catarina.” Magnus introduced.

“Is this the little one that has been manipulated by Valentine?”

“Yes. She needs someone to help her, guide her. I would offer to do it myself but Alexander and I have the baby on the way. And both of our jobs are too demanding right now. There’s no one I could think of that is more suited to this than you.” Magnus explained. Madzie sat there quietly, curling up against the cushion and nodding off. It had been a long day for her and she’d exhausted her magic.

“What about Tessa? She’s been a mother.” Catarina suggested.

“Look, we can discuss this later. I need to get back to the Institute. Alexander’s there. We were arguing the last time we saw each other. I need to find him. I need to tell him how much I love him. I’ll come back after dawn.” Magnus promised.

“Bring Alec with you. After everything he’s probably been through, the baby will need checking up on.” Catarina instructed.

* * *

 

As Alec was leaving Izzy’s bedroom, there was a flash of light throughout the entire Institute. He immediately curled around his stomach to try and protect the baby. Would this harm the baby? Would this kill the baby? Once the light had gone, he rushed to the Ops Centre where Valentine had set up base. Clary must be here, so where was Magnus?


	78. Love

Alec ran into the Ops Centre, he stopped at the sight of all the Downworlders. They were all dead. “No.” He breathed. “You did this. You activated the Sword?”

“No.” Clary said.

“I did it.” Jace admitted. “I thought I was destroying it, Alec, but…”

“Where’s Magnus?” He asked, fear evident in his voice. “He wasn’t here, was he?”

“I… I don’t know.” Jace whispered.

“We Portalled in upstairs. We split up. I…” Clary answered.

“Oh, God.”

“Alec.” Jace tried.

Alec held a hand up to stop Jace from saying anything else. He left the room, tears falling.

* * *

 

Alec went into a flat out panic. What if Magnus was still here? He would be dead. Alec couldn’t raise this child on his own. He needed Magnus as much as he needed oxygen.

Alec had been searching for the rest of the night but he couldn’t find his love anywhere. Because of all the time he’d spent trapped inside the Institute, Alec raced outside after drinking another bottle of his anti-nausea potion. The angelic energy was getting under his skin and making him feel ill. Once outside, Alec took several deep breaths and turned to face the Institute, his tears beginning to fall again. Then he felt a hand on his arm. It was Magnus.

Alec flung his arms around Magnus’ neck without hesitation and began sobbing in relief. They pulled apart slightly, keeping their hands on each other. “Magnus, I thought…”

“I found Madzie. I got her out just in time. I took her to Catarina’s. She’s safe. I’m safe.” Magnus assured.

“Look… Magnus, on every mission I’ve ever been on, I’ve never felt this type of fear, ever. Not knowing if you were alive or dead. Thinking I might have to raise our baby alone. I… I was terrified.” Alec explained, tears pouring down his cheeks.

“So was I.”

“Magnus, I… I love you.” Alec declared.

This was not the first time he’d declared his love for Magnus but they’d never been thrown into a life or death situation like this before.

“I love you, too.” Magnus smiled. “Both of you.” Alec pressed his lips against Magnus’ trying to convey all of the love he felt through that kiss. Magnus held Alec against his body as tightly as he could with the bump in the way. The warlock then slipped his tongue into Alec’s mouth, allowing the Shadowhunter to suck on it before pulling away. They rested their foreheads against one another’s, staring into each other’s eyes. Alec then buried his face in Magnus’ neck, having to reassure himself that he hadn’t lost the love of his life.


	79. Cat's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus got to visit Catarina for a check up on the baby. And they're in for a surprise.

When Alec felt able to just hold Magnus’ hand, the warlock conjured a Portal and the couple walked through it, hand in hand., arriving at Catarina’s. They needed to check up on their baby. When they arrived, Magnus just walked in, leading Alec to the main room where Catarina was sat on the floor, playing dolls with Madzie. She got up when they walked in and ran over to Alec, wrapping him in a hug. Alec hugged her back with one arm, still holding hands with Magnus. “Oh, I’m so glad you’re okay! Let’s go upstairs and check on your little one.” Catarina offered. “Would you like to come with us, Madzie?” Catarina held out a hand for the young warlock to take. Madzie happily accepted the offered hand and skipped up the stairs. Alec and Magnus followed behind them.

“Okay, Alec. Can you tell me everything that happened tonight that could’ve affected the baby?” Catarina asked. Alec and Magnus sat together on the examination table, Magnus’ arm wrapped around his boyfriend.

“Where do I start?” Alec joked. “I had a fight with Raphael and he briefly wrapped a hand around my throat. I was thrown into an elevator. I was attacked by a Circle member who threw me to the floor. And there was the whole Soul Sword being activated. That’s the quick version.” Alec replied.

“And he’s been really stressed lately, too.” Magnus added.

“Okay. Based on what you’ve told me, I’m going to suspend you from field duty for a minimum of two weeks.” Catarina ordered. “Now, lay down on the table and I’ll check how your baby is doing.”

Magnus got off the table and clasped Alec’s hand in his. Madzie climbed into Magnus’ lap to see what was going on. Catarina then put the gel on Alec’s stomach as he’d already lifted his shirt up, ready. “Right, here’s baby. Heart is beating strongly and – oh!”

“Is something wrong, Cat?” Magnus asked, tightening his grasp on Alec’s hands.

“Not wrong, per say, but look, here.” She pointed to the baby’s head. “Your baby has cat’s ears. You’re having a baby warlock!” Catarina beamed. Magnus froze in shock. Could Alec cope with this? Dating a Downworlder was one thing, but giving birth to one?

“But our baby is okay?” Alec checked.

“Yes, your angel blood protected your child from being harmed by the activation of the soul Sword.” Catarina assured.

“I’m so relieved.” Alec smiled. “Our baby is perfect.”


	80. Assurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus spend some quality ;) time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to each and every one of you for following me on this journey. I don't know when I'll be posting part 3, Time Off, but I'll post the summary in the end notes. I love you all so much and couldn't have done this without you. I hope you enjoy some Malec sexy times.

As soon as the couple had Portalled into the loft, Magnus pushed his boyfriend onto the sofa and climbed on top of him, claiming his lips with his own. Alec moaned loudly and began to pull at Magnus’ clothing. Magnus was so in love with this Shadowhunter, Alec never let anything phase him – not dating a warlock, not finding out he’s pregnant, and now, being pregnant with a baby warlock. He just took everything in his stride. Whilst Alec was trying to get Magnus’ clothes off, the warlock ran his tongue over Alec’s lips until they parted and their tongues could dance together.

When Alec pulled away for air, Magnus got to his feet and pulled Alec into his arms, resuming their kiss and leading him through to the bedroom, pulling their clothes off along the way. As soon as they entered the bedroom, Magnus shut and locked the door behind them so Jace couldn’t interrupt if he returned.

Once they were on the bed and most of their clothes had been discarded, Magnus slid one of his legs in between Alec’s thighs so they could rut against each other. Alec couldn’t hold back the moans that were spilling from his mouth. Magnus loved to hear how he was affecting Alec, knowing that he was the one creating all of Alec’s pleasure. Magnus felt his glamour drop and he waved his hand to rid them of their underwear. Alec moaned again and Magnus couldn’t hold back his grunts when their cocks finally touched without the barrier of clothes. “Magnus… I need you.” Alec moaned.

“I’m right here, angel.” Magnus replied, sealing his lips with Alec’s in another passionate kiss as his hands moved to cup Alec’s ass, holding the Shadowhunter’s cheeks apart and running a finger over Alec’s puckered entrance. Alec had to throw his head back at the surge of pleasure that ran through him. Magnus couldn’t wait much longer so he used his magic to lube up Alec’s hole, sliding the first finger in all the way to the knuckle.

“Oh, Magnus, fuck!” Alec shouted. Magnus kissed Alec again, trying to quiet him slightly. Magnus could put up a soundproofing shield but sex with Alec was always so overwhelming, he wouldn’t be able to maintain it. It didn’t take long for Magnus to deem Alec stretched enough to add a second finger inside him. Magnus scissored them several times before adding a third. “Magnus, fuck me already! I need you inside me. Please…” Alec begged. Magnus put some lube on his cock before rolling Alec onto his side and slotting himself behind the Shadowhunter. Magnus then began to slowly push himself inside Alec. They both groaned at the sensation.

Alec grabbed one of the pillows to bite it, trying to soften his cries. Magnus buried his face into Alec’s neck and moved his arms, one to play with Alec’s nipples and the other one to stroke the Shadowhunter’s cock. Alec couldn’t cope with the overstimulation. To make things last longer, Magnus pulled out of Alec and turned the Shadowhunter onto his back. Alec moved the pillow away from his mouth so that he could kiss Magnus again. Magnus guided his cock back into Alec who groaned in relief at being full again. With the change in position, Magnus was now at a much better angle to hit Alec’s prostate on every thrust. Alec came almost immediately with the constant assault on his prostate. Magnus thrusted a few more times before he came inside Alec, the clinching channel milking every drop.

The couple slid under the covers and curled up together. “I’m so sorry.” Alec whispered.

“You have nothing to apologise for. Let’s just put all of this behind us and move forwards. We have our little kitty to think about.” Magnus smiled.

“I’m so excited. I wish I was further along. I want our baby here with us already.” Alec replied.

“So, what are you going to do now you’re not on active field duty?” Magnus asked.

“I think I need some time off. Maybe we could go somewhere together for a week or so?” Alec suggested.

“That sounds wonderful. Let’s go tomorrow.” Magnus beamed, pulling Alec in for a kiss. The couple then settled down to sleep for a while as they’d both been up the whole night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again! I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. I am currently in the process of writing Time Off and it should be up before you know it. Here's the summary for you. 
> 
> Time Off:  
> After everything that has happened in the last eleven weeks, since Alec found out that he's pregnant, it has been one thing after another and the couple are in desperate need of some time off. So Magnus takes his Shadowhunter to a villa for some much needed rest, away from the Shadow World.


End file.
